To Ash and Dust
by Free Lookoom
Summary: I suck at summaries, but I'll try ! Emmeline Connor comes from the Essential, the 6th Faction. In this world full of hatred, she is chosen to tame the Dauntless beast. So, is there place for friendship ? Is there place for love... Even some dauntless leaders might fall in the trap. Review please !
1. Chapter 1 : Waking up, to ash and dust

Before you read, I'd like to warn you... My English is really bad, I hope it won't prevent you from understanding my fic, but I prefer warning ! Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy it. Reviews are very appreciated, since it's one of my first time writing a Fanfiction in English !_  
_

**Disclaimer :** I do not own either Divergent or its characters, they are Veronica Roth's. Only the Connor family and the 6th faction is mine.

_And for those who want to get to the point, the Divergent fanfiction (with the recurrence of Veronica Roth's characters) really starts from **Chapter 8**._

* * *

_Hi, this is a new Divergent fiction with - once again - some elements changing. Here, I added another Faction called Essential. It gathers all the people living for the good working of the city, they are usually labourers working within the public utilities. Their dress code is based on brown and white shades (but many of their outfits also contain some denims stuff) . Most of them have - well it depends on their jobs - brown trousers, a white shirt and a brown jacket upon it, or a brown suit._

_Their main features are being resistant, stubborn, hard-working, perfectionnist and sociable. They are rather close to Amity and Abnegation, but display overtly a certain animosity towards Erudite and Dauntless. First because they are often looked down upon by Erudite, as Essential are considered gregarious workers by the intelligent ones. And then, they usually don't get along well with Dauntless, because those latter ones often destroy what Essential build and trigger conflicts with them. Moreover both of those two Factions are known for having members with rather quick tempers. In Dauntless or Erudite slang, Essential are called "Brownies" or "Ashies"._

_Emmeline Connor was born and has been brought up in Essential. When the year of her Choosing Ceremony arrives, she is well decided to remain in her Faction. Her dream is to work on the huge clocks, a very valued position only a few Essential members are given the opportunity to reach. Yet, Emmeline displays a true determination and a pleasing stubborness, that's why the instructors contemplate giving her a work placement there, but she has to pass through some must-be chores before reaching this level._

**Chapter I : Waking up, to ash and dust.**

"What are you doing Emy ? We're going to be late !" Christian shouted hammering on my door. Christian was my twin brother. We were 6 in my family, the youngest was Adele, a 10 year-old young impish and yet adorable girl. Then, Matthew was 14, he was a bit withdrawn into himself, contrary to the rest of us, but still he was a very kind-hearted boy. As for the oldest, there is Maggie, our oldest sister who is 18 and has transferred to Dauntless, and last Bartholomew who is 21 and works in the cleaning service (don't you see the men suspended in the emptiness cleaning the skyscrapers' windows ?) and cleans the eggheads' offices. On the whole, we've been a rather united family, even though Maggie's leaving has a bit disoriented everyone. Our father was a quite important Essential even if his humbleness prevented him from being an Essential representative. As for our mother, she died a decade ago, in a factory explosion the Erudite accidentally caused. My father had always been involved in our cause ever since, defending Essential against Erudite. Well, I think that's all for our grumpy family.

"Emy !" Christian yelled. I eventually openned the door "What were you doing ? We have to go now !" He grabbed my wrist and we ran out of the house.

"Good luck !" Adele shouted with her pussycat voice. We rushed in the streets, slaloming between the small lanes until we finally reached the train station, which wasn't that far from our house.

"Hey juniors ! I'm Jimmy, and I'll be your instructor for today. You've been chosen to pursue the special mechanical formation. This week, you are going to be taught the very basis for the good working of the railways. Get prepared for those who aren't, you have three minutes and that's all, we can't miss the train !" Fortunately, my brother and I were already prepared. Christian was wearing used jeans and a white tank top, which had turned a bit grey because of the dust. His outfit was putting forward his muscles, especially his arms and shoulders. He had brown curly and scruffy hair, with emerald eyes - our mother's ones - and a rather casual attitude.  
As for me, I was wearing large brown trousers, with brown braces, and a white tank top as well. I looked quite the same as my brother. Of course I was not as brawny as he was, but I had green eyes as well, and long brown curly hair. And seemingly, my twin brother and I are said to have the same attitudes and habits. We will often look "melancholic" or kind of "wandering", as people say. We will also have the same smile and so on. It didn't bother me having a twin brother, with whom I have always been living, but sometimes, it's true that we we're both always on the same place and the same time, we had never really seperated since our birth.

"Oh, two Connors ! It's going to be a bloodbath !" Jimmy joked, when he saw us.

"I'm Christian Connor, and this is my twin sister Emmeline" Christian presented us. I said we were pretty alike, he and me... Except for that. He had that Amity stuff I didn't have. He will always be very formal and nice to people he meets for the first time.

"I've known Bart during the initiation ! And my father was a friend of your mother" He cheerfully added, as if he was greeting people he has been looking forward to meeting for a long time. "Get prepared, we're leaving at any time. The train will pass by and we will have to jump on it"

"Isn't it what old punks do ?" A boy asked, referring to Dauntless.

"Yes, but we also do it from time to time, since we don't work on trains transporting passengers, we have to work on the trains that are not in-service"

"But why don't we just go to the terminus ?" The boy added, totally astonished. Jimmy sighed.

"We haven't the right to. Terminus are located either in Dauntless or Erudite... And as you know... "

"That's ridiculous" I spat "I can understand we that don't get on well... But they prevent us from working in good conditions by doing that"

"I know... But with the tension growing up between Abnegation and Erudite, we can't allow ourself to create more troubles for the moment... " He sighed, trying to canceal his bitterness. That was a very typical Essential situation. Frustration. Our faction should be called the Frustrated. Our faction was told to be one of the greatest ones, before the Erudite tried to get the best of the deal. Animosity towards them has thus become commonplace. I think that if a conflict between the factions should ever break out, we already knew which side to join.

"Here is the train coming" Jimmy shouted "Remember, run onto the platform and grab a handle before grabbing the scale bars. Once you got them, go onto the top of the train, and we'll meet there. Don't worry, those trains are not that fast, especially when they aren't in-service." And the train indeed arrived, but at a huge speed, well it seemed to me. We all started to jog on the platform, and the most audacious of us grabbed the first handles. My brother and I were still jogging, when we decided to take the plunge. He grabbed a handle, and started climbing up the scale. I came a bit after him, but managed as well to grab it. Jimmy was the last of us. He jumped in a single leap and reached the scale. When we all reached the top of the train, it was windy, very windy in fact, and it was terribly pitching. I felt like I could fall and crush at any moment. Not to forget we were at more than 20m from the ground, which wasn't really reassuring.

"Okay kids, that's great, the 7 of you have reached this first step. Now, do you have your special belts?" Jimmy asked. We all grabbed our 'special belts'. They were consisting of long elastic bands wound up around a heavy metal buckle "Put it on and fasten it over here" He showed us a bar crossing the roof of the car. We did as he was saying, until we found ourselves hanged in the emptiness, facing the windows of the car.

"So, at that level, you have to wash the train. Remember to be careful, there are some tunnels on several lines. That's why you'll have to learn all the rides. Now get back on the top" I was having kind of an adrenaline feeling. I understood better the punks now. Being hanged in the emptiness like that... That was just completely mad, and I had to admitt I didn't dislike it.

"Now, I'm going to show you the most dangerous part of the train maintenance. Please, watch carefully, you'll have to repeat exactly the same gestures" He declared with a true warning tone in his voice. He first took a look at his belt. He violently pulled it to him, making sure it was well fastened. Then, he went down, but this time between the two cars' coupling coil. He dragged a kind of stretcher from underneath the car and lied on it and then... disappeared between the rails and the car. Then, he reappeared and came back to us.

"Have you all understood what happened ? I went down, because as mechanics, we also have to check for the good maintenance of the engines and mechanisms. I will let you try it one by one, but I'll be watching you carefully. Many have had accidents doing that, even some experimented Essential mechanics" And so we all tried, one by one, to get there. When I lied on the stretcher, I felt terribly cramped for space and found that is was very hard to breathe, in addition to the huge heat. However, seeing the mechanisms like that was really amazing. There was a "stop" red button on my right. I suppose it aimed at stopping the car's mechanism so as to check it up, or to fix it, if broken. But though it was really interesting, I was glad to come back to fresh air on the top of the train.

When we came back on solid ground I was having mixed feeling. On the one hand I was happy to walk again without swaying like a drunkard, but on the other hand, that had been really thrilling, and very exciting, and I was feeling like if I was getting closer and closer to my goal. Christian smiled at me :  
"You were very focused, weren't you ?"

"Of course I was, that was very important. How did you feel ?"

"How my stomach felt, you mean ? I think I'd better eat less the next time ! I thought it would forsake me during the initiation, but it held on !" He joked, making us chuckling.

"Anyway, I'm looking forward to the next time !" I grinned at him.

"So do I !"


	2. Chapter 2 : Recalling Maggie

**Chapter 2. Recalling Maggie**

"Fucking punks !" Christian yelled. I rushed at him, he was pressing a tissue on his forehead "I'm sure they meant it !"

"What happened ?" I cried out. If there was one thing, one thing that particularly incensed me, was having my brother hurt or beaten. At school, sometimes they were some little scraps, and each time he would get involved, I would help him and get involved too. This time, he had been alone and I wasn't there for him, which even more increased my anger.

"We were at the pub, when Dauntless came, looking for trouble. They teased a young Abnegation boy, and I went to take his defense... "

"Those stupid punks... One day, they will pay for it" I swore between my teeth "Are they still at the pub ? Do you want me to ask the Wilson to come ?"

"No, they left after the fight... But I have to admitt that I went upset for another reason... " he muttered.

"What is it about ?" I asked, curious, as I was putting the first aid kit on the kitchen table. Christian sat on one of the 6 cedar chairs, putting his tissue down and letting me inspect his graze.

"One of them... I don't know if I should tell you... "

"You've begun, so it's too late anyway !" I took a piece of sterilized cotton and pressed it on Christian's wound. He had a little groan, and then continued.

"Well... One of them mentionned a certain Maggie... " he answered coldly. I petrified myself for about a few seconds. Maggie was our older sister who has transfered to Dauntless two years ago. We never felt animosity towards her because of her choice, but however it felt like a true treason for some of us. She had never fit in here anyway, she was too arrogant and self-confident, but the way she argued with our father the day before the Choosing Ceremony... My brother and I had been listening it through the doors... Our sister had been so much insolent that our father had lost his temper... Something very rare since our mother's death. And then, the following day, the small vicious smirk, the sly grin she had when she chose Dauntless and glared at our father. Well, we've never seen our sister again, even though we were aloud to come to see here by Dauntless, she never asked us to do so.

"It may concern another one, you know. Maggie is a very common first name... " I stammered.

"He talked about a Maggie from an ashy family... "

"It might be another family as well !"

"Who had celebrated her 18 years only a mouth ago... " he eventually declared. I sat on the chair next to him. I took his hand.

"Well, what do you want ? She's happy and perfectly fit where she is. If she doesn't feel like seeing us, well let's not care. She's walking on her own path now" I declared, on a very mature tone, which stunned me as much as it astonished Christian. Yes, usually I was the one getting angry for a trifle.


	3. Chapter 3 : Welcome to the jungle

**Chapter 3. Welcome to the jungle  
**

Today, I had to go with a few other Essential juniors to the 4th line's terminus... Yes, the one located by the Dauntless. Today was also the first time of my life, since school, I had to go on a mission without my brother. He had to urgently fix with other juniors and even full-time workers some rails, that were endangering the journeys. I was this time again wearing the same outfit, my large brown trousers, my braces and my grey tank top with a cap worn backwards. For this maintenance mission, I was with Jimmy, Cassie, James, Eddy, Mike and Stu. Except for Jimmy and Stu, they were all other Essential juniors.  
The problem was concerning a very special train, because this one turned out to link Erudite, Dauntless, the Fence and the Amity farm. So this was obviously one of the biggest and the most important roads, since without it, the distribution of Amity crops couldn't go anywhere, and this was the reason why it had to be repaired within 3 days.  
"3 days is long, don't worry. If we work well, in one day it will be closed" Jimmy tried to reassure us, since we were all quite anxious. Yes, Essential are stubborn and peppery, but they are also perfectionnists in some way. They can't stand the idea of botching a work.

"We haven't been given much information. All we know for now, is that the train won't work. According to them, the engines must be dead or something like that, we'll see" Stu added "For now, we have to catch a train, and I'm very sorry but it's very likely there will be Dauntless in it" We all glanced at each other.

"And... What if they tease us ?" Mike asked.

"Don't reply, don't give them what they want. You guys shall not light a fight remember, it will just worsen everything" We all nodded. I was however really dreading this moment and above all... I dreaded the idea of facing my sister. What if she was there ? What would I tell her ? Would I even tell her something ? Would we have to pretend not to know each other ?  
I snapped out of it. It didn't matter. I was here to practice and to take care of the good maintenance of the railway. I musn't take my eyes out of this sight.

When the train arrived, we all jogged again on the platform, before grabbing the handles. Jimmy was the first one. He pushed a button on the side of the car, and openned it before jumping into it. I followed him and jumped after him. Stu was right, there were Dauntless on this train. However, they seemed very young, and I wondered if they weren't initiates or junior Dauntless. I peeped at them, and realized they were all as stunned as I was. The mix of our two Factions would always be something disturbing. It was quite sad, when we thought that Dauntless and Essential were said to have been very close in the past. Jimmy smiled at me. He didn't know how relaxing his smile could be, I immediatly felt better at ease. No one dared uttering any word, until Jimmy broke up the blank silent.

"I can see the others, they have jumped in the following car" he told me while scanning the other car through the windows. He had come closer to me, to say that, which triggered a strange feeling inside of me. He was well taller than me, with deep black eyes and short dark blond hair. He was rather muscled, and very well built I had to admitt... I never asked for his age, but since he made his initiation with my older brother, he must be around 21. _Shit... A bit too old_, I mentally grumbled. He then stared at me.

"I have to admit I'm pretty impressed by your junior group. Last year they were really awful, they didn't understand a thing and most of them came back with twisted ankles, broken wrists or little boo boos !" He joked. And I laughed with him. I realized at that moment how beautiful his smile was... Was that love ? No, I couldn't fall in love with my instructor, that would be awful ! Moreover he was just too old... and he must already have a girlfriend !  
I decided to change the subject.

"Have you already been to Dauntless ?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm one of the only Essential to be allowed to go there. Someone has to do their station's maintenance !" he responded.

"And what is it like ?" I ingenuously added, I had never been there or seen any picture of it.

"Well, it's very Dauntless. It's a bit gloomy and cold, and not very open air style, contrary to Essential or Amity" he laughed. Yes, he was definitely handsome.  
He suddenly addressed the Dauntless.

"Do you agree with me ? How would you describe your place in your own words, initiates ?" he asked, grinning at them. He may have done a perfect Amity, I thought. The Dauntless seemed rather shy, as if they had never talked to other Factions, or as if they weren't allowed to. However, a young girl took the plunge and stepped forwards to answer him.

"Yes, that's a bit what I have felt at the first sight of it. But when you live there, you realize how lively and cheerful it can be" she smiled. And this is how, little by little, I understood that Dauntless were not to be all considered predators. I even quite made friends with that girl, whose name was Tris. She was a former Abnegation girl, and I recalled her during the Choosing Ceremony.

* * *

"The problem doesn't come from the engine, well I don't think so" I told Jimmy, a few hours later.

"Really ? Let me have a look with you" I led him to the 5th engine. He came underneath the train, with me. We were both rather cramped, but I managed to show him what I suspected.

"You're right... But it's a bit strange... I can't understand why the train won't work... " he passed a hand on his forehead, with shining sweat pouring on it. We had been working for about 6 hours, and the weather had been rather heavy. I was covered with oil stains, some small grazes and soot. When we got out of it, I joked while looking at my body.

"Well, I sometimes understand why we are called Ashies" I laughed. Jimmy slapped gently my shoulders and burst out laughing when pointing at my nose. I had a beautiful round oil circle at the tip of it...

"You're not an ashy, you're a little mouse !" And we both giggled. That was rather pleasant. Even if we hadn't really found out what was going on with the train, we had excluded several cases, and thus reducted the possibilities. Suddenly, a deep voice came to break this moment and darkened the atmosphere.

"I hope you're having fun, little ashies" it coldly and deadly said, on a rather threatening tone. Jimmy and I turned around to face its owner, and I saw Jimmy petrifying himself.

"Oh, nice to see you, muddy geek" the voice exclaimed in a very ironical way. It was a very tall and brawny dauntless guy. He was wearing a rather heavy black outfit with combat boots, and chains on his leather jacket. He had several piercings on his face and black tatooes climbing up to his throat. But above all, he had mesmerizing grey eyes. He was staring at Jimmy with a vicious grin on his face.

"Nice to see you too, Eric. You couldn't have come at a better time ! We've noticed something strange with the train, so we need to ask you a few questions !" Jimmy seemed to totally ignore Eric's threatening aura, or at least, he didn't want to show him his intimidation was working on him.

"We haven't called you to ask questions, you're here to fix it, so go on !" the so-called Eric flinged.

"Well the fact is that the engines seem to work very well, and so do the tanks, but there's still a problem"

"Continue your job and don't piss me off with your questions, you should know what is the problem, it's your work !" he hurled, still trying to intimidate Jimmy... Who seemed more stubborn than ever.

"So I wanted to ask, did anything happen to this train ? When did it stop working ?"

"I haven't a fucking idea, one day it stopped working, that's all. No one managed to make it work again for not even one fucking journey, so FIX-IT, you geek !" He then glanced at me, watching me from top to toe, before scowling and walking back to where he came. Jimmy sighed.

"See ? It's very easy to tame the beast in fact. Do not give it meat !" he joked. I grinned, even if I was feeling a bit ill at ease.

Suddenly, I had a flash. About the train. I remembered my dad telling me about something that had happened before the underground was closed. One day, the Essential wanted to go on a strike along with Amity, because they were feeling enslaved by the Erudite, through the strength of Dauntless and the speech of Candor. They decided to block the mechanisms with a very small piece of metal, that wouldn't be broken easily and stop the engines from working.

"Well, we'll have to come back tomorrow I guess" Jimmy sighed.

"No !" I cried out "I think I have an idea of what the problem is !" I explained it to Jimmy and went under a car. Until I finally made out an unfamiliar piece of metal, that had nothing to do within a train mechanism. This one was easy to find, as the mechanism of this car had already been cleaned up, but for the other 14 cars, it will be much harder, and if we want to close this work before the day after tomorrow... We'll have to be very quick.


	4. Chapter 4 : The king of the jungle

**Chapter 4. The king of the jungle**

It was about 3PM, and we all began to be a bit exhausted. Once again, I was covered with soot. We have repaired only four cars, and tomorrow was the last day before the supplies begin to lack in town. I got out of the car's underneath and sat on a toolbox, took a swallow of water, and then swept the scene. If all the mechanics hadn't been to busy repairing the electricity system, it would have been very quickly closed. I heard footsteps coming from behind me, and considering the height of the shadow I guessed it was Jimmy.  
"I can't see the end of it. Fortunately we've found out the problem, but still I can't help wondering why and who did sabotage this train... It doesn't do anyone good, who would do such a thing ? It can't be Erudite, Dauntless, Amity or Factionless... As for Candor, Abnegation or Essential, they wouldn't have any reason either... "

"Have you finished your report ?" the brawny dauntless asked. I turned around, in astonishment.

"scuse me" I muttered "I thought it was Jimmy"

"Anyway, what are you doing here ? Supervising your little friends ? Stop skiving and get back to work" he ordered me.

"Don't tell me what to do" I replied quietly, standing up. He openned his eyes widely and glared at me, before grabbing my elbow.

"What did you say ?" he flinged.

"I said, don't tell me what to do" I repeated, shaking by arm off of his grip, but he held it and drew me nearer. I was now facing this bruiser who was plunging his gaze into mine. His grey wide and hypnotic eyes were damn creepy. But I shouldn't show him, he was intimidating me.

"You're not my boss, and if our work doesn't suit you, then do it yourself !" I added and managed to break my arm free. I was really boiling with rage, and struggling to keep calm and not to whack him right in his face. I decided to come back to my car, and to continue working, so as to take my mind off.

"Yeah right, go back to work baby doll and don't play grown-ups with me" I stopped walking. No. I mustn't respond to his provocations. I continued on my way, and got back to work.

"Dumbass" I sighed, while going underneath the car. Jimmy was working with the following car and apparently heard me, since he replied.

"Hey ! That's not kind of you !" He joked.

"Sorry, I came across an old punk" I added. I took my tool and came back to what I was fixing up.

"Did anything happen ?" he worried.

"No, it's just that their mere sight is unbearable" I reassured him.

A few hours later, three more cars had been repaired. But 8 were left. It was by 8PM, and the sunset lights were starting to fill the sky with gorgeous orange shades. Jimmy called us for a small meeting.

"Okay guys, I have something important to talk with you. If we want the work to be finished on time, we have to take some special measures. I've talked with Dauntless, and I've obtained we could sleep on the spot. It will allow us to work till the nightfall, and from the first light tomorrow" he declared, with a very serious tone.

"And what about the dinner ?" Mike asked. We all laughed, since Mike was known for his legendary hunger in all the Essential neighbourhood.

"Don't worry, we'll have dinner" Jimmy smiled "We'll have it with the Dauntless, in their dining hall. You may also have showers, and I hope you all have your change of clothes, like we've asked in the morning in case of rain" We all silently nodded. You could have cut the atmosphere with a knife, we were all containing our emotions. It's not like if we were going to spend the night in our nemesis' house.


	5. Chapter 5 : Baring one's teeth

**Chapter 5. Baring one's teeth**

The water in the shower was not as cold as in Essential. It was warmer here. I washed the soot and the oil on my skin, and it was like recalling it had under this cover, a natural colour, and that the oil stains were not part of my skin. If the Essential are often nicknamed "ashy" or "muddy" it's for a good reason I guess. I wiped every single mark out, and then got out of the cubicle. I suddenly came across Tris, the dauntless girl Jimmy and I had met on the train.

"Wow it's fun to meet you here !" She was enrolled in a blank towel, with her hair tied back on the top of her head "I thought it was a joke when I heard that Essential were going to spend the night here !" I sat next to her, on the bench and dried my hair with my second towel.

"I also thought it was a joke when Jimmy told us ! A very bad-taste joke" We laughed.

"Do you want to have dinner with me and a few friends ?" Tris proposed.

"Oh, I'd like to, thank you !" After my hair were quite dry, I put on my second outfit. It consisted of a pair of brown trousers, rather large on the hips and thighs and tight on the waist and ankles. I then put a loose white tank, with a certain space at the level of my underarms, which let to see a part of my black bra. I eventually tied my hair into a blurred bun, with curls escaping from it.

"You're not very modest, are you ?" Tris asked me, when I finished dressing up.

"What do you mean ?" I asked.

"Well, usually... I mean, in Abnegation or in Candor for instance, girls don't dress up like that, in front of other girls without any stall" she answered. I smiled.

"Well, in Essential we are all like a huge family, so we don't really consider the other girls strangers, and I think this is the reason why, we aren't stuffy" I laughed.

"If you had chosen Dauntless, I'm sure you would have perfectly adjusted to our lifestyle !" Tris added, with a big smile. That quite destabilized me. When I talk with her, I forget that she has chosen Dauntless. And it quite annoy me, because I think we may have been great friends.

"Can I ask you why you chose Dauntless ?" I questionned.

"Well... I was an Abnegation normal girl, except from the fact that I never felt belonging to it. I mean, for my parents, or my brother, helping the others and devoting their lives to them was commonplace, and natural, almost genetic, whereas it wasn't something instinctive for me... And I had always looked up to Dauntless. When I was walking down the streets with my mother, I would gaze at them, running, laughing, having fun and climbing on the buildings. That was what attracted me. Moreover, they seemed so powerful, I thought that if I became a Dauntless, I would be much more useful than in Abnegation"

"Hm I think I understand"

"And what about you ? Did you get transfered to Essential ?"

"No, I'm a native. I decided to stay because I totally fitted in, and I wanted to feel necessary to the city and the people living here, I wanted my work to benefit someone. Plus, I have a twin brother, and he wanted to stay in Essential, so I couldn't leave him"

After chatting a little in the bathroom, we decided to head for the dining hall. Tris led me to a table, where apparently some of her friends were sitting. She presented me.

"Hi guys. Let me introduce you to Emmeline, she's an Essential junior. Emmeline, this is Christina, and Al, from Candor, and Will, from Erudite, we're all dauntless initiates here. Take a seat !"

"Wow, there's a sheep in the big bad wolf's lair !" a dauntless shouted, looking at me. Many others bursted out laughing.

"Don't listen to them" Tris sighed "They're ridiculous"

"Are they other initiates ?" I asked

"Yes, they are Peter, Molly and Drew" Christina replied "True assholes"

"Woooo, be careful little brownie, or we're going to eat you !" the so-called Peter continued. Tris noticed me cracking my knuckles, and put her hand on mine, to calm me down. I smiled at her.

"You're right, let's not give him what he's asking for" I declared, before attacking my steak. It had been a long time since I didn't eat a steak. We had seldom meat in Essential, we ate it on very few occasions. Last time was for Christmas. The conversation was joyful and I was even taking part in it, when Peter's barkings started again.

"Woooo" he whispered in my ear. Anger was growing at a huge speed, and I could feel the rage in my veins. I struck the table with my fist, and it trembled violently. Everyone sitting around it shut his mouth.

"Keep calm little sheep, I'm not going to eat you, or may be you miss your sludge ?" He added, a bit less confident.

"Get lost, little sissy" I let out. A blank silent filled the air.

"Are you serious, you ashy ?" He smirked.

"Get back to your seat, asshole" I odered, trying to stop me from hurling onto him. He suddenly grabbed my shoulder strongly, so as to intimidate me. I took his wrist and twisted it, he let a groan out. I stood up, and came near him before freeing his wrist.

"Get back to your seat and stop pissing me off" I calmly said. He glanced at me with a scornful look. He then came nearer, and I realized how tall he was. He was challenging me.

"Or what ?" he asked.

"Keep playing with my nerves, and you'll see" I replied. I won't be the one who will trigger it. I won't hit the first, it will be his fault and not mine. He had a sly grin, and moved backwards, as if he had decided to get back to his seat, but he suddenly rushed at me, and pushed my shoulders back. But I was expecting that stupid cheap shot from that stupid guy, so I didn't fall, like he was expecting me to do.

"You had it coming, little pussy !" I grabbed his shoulders, and headbutted him, then I pulled him down and kneeed his stomach twice, then I push him away. He was a bit shattered, and glared at me.

"Do you want more ?" I asked, in a challenging way. He couldn't resist this provocation and rushed at me. I dodged his punches, and put my right leg on his way, as he was flinging at me, he crushed dramatically on the floor, and I put my foot on the middle of his back and pressed, keeping him down, when a voice shouted.

"What are you both doing ?" the grey-eyed dauntless hurled. When he entered the dining hall, everybody shut up. He must be a dauntless boss, or something like that to be that respected. I removed my foot from the poor Peter's back, and faced Eric.

"He attacked me, it was self-defence" I claimed. Peter was standing back up, and glaring at me but when he felt Eric's glance on him, he lowered his eyes. I could read his expression _Beaten by a little brownie, what a disgrace... _Eric looked back at me, and I could feel the anger growing in him, I had beaten up one of his precious Dauntless, and shown him I will not let me intimidated by any punk.

"You both should better get back to your seat" he coldly declared. I sat back on the bench, and held me straight, with a true will to appear haughty and confident. Yes, I knew I was playing with fire. But I couldn't stand being belittled by those giddy punks. Eric was glaring at me, I could feel it even when I didn't see him. I could feel his aura full of anger touching mine, now relieved. We remained like that for a few seconds, until he headed for the leaders' table.

"Wow... That was... Impressive. Did you feel that spooky atmosphere ?" Christina declared.

"That was stunning Emmeline ! Where did you learn fighting ?" Tris asked.

"Well, I've grown up with my twin brother and we used to get into trouble at school, I guess" I joked. We laughed and continued our conversation. Talking about Christian... I was really missing him. I don't even know if Jimmy had told our families we won't come back tonight... I hope Christian won't worry. It's one of the first times of our lives we are seperated like that, but I guess it's not that bad. One day, even though we're not willing to, we'll have to walk on our own pathways...


	6. Chapter 6 : Leaving this madhouse

**Chapter 6. Leaving this madhouse**

When I woke up, it must have been really early in the morning. No one else had yet got up. However, I couldn't bear remaining still, in my bunk. I stood up, got dressed, and walked to the dining hall. It was quiet and very few dauntless were here. I made out yet Will, who was having breakfast with Al. I came and sat with them.

"You've alreay woken up ! It's only 6AM, you know ?" Will astonished.

"You both have also woken up !" I remarked with a smile.

"Well, we plan on practising a bit earlier, since we have to climb up the ranking" Al explained, with a certain dread in his voice "Otherwise we'll be cut off... "

"That means, factionless" Will added "Are there some things like that during the Essential initiation ?"

"Well, Essential initiation is not difficult if you have the motivation. But yet, if you're skiving or if you don't display any involvment you can also be sent to Factionless. Essential musn't be considered a dump for unwilling people" I told.

"Have you finished your initiation or are you a junior, I didn't understand ?" Will frowned.

"No, I'm a junior now, the initiation period lasts only one month and then we are sent to pursue some formations. For instance, I was sent to mechanics, but some others are sent to cleaning, to warehouses and so on. However, it doesn't mean you can't be cut off"

"In fact, there's no reason you Essential should be considered slackers... It's just a cliché, like the one saying Candor are kind since they tell the truth... When we look at Peter... He has always been a true jackass" Al said. We discussed a bit, and when we all finished our breakfast, we left the dining hall and said goodbye.

"Well, when the train is repaired, I don't think I should ever come back to Dauntless, so tell Tris I'm glad to have known her, and I won't forget her. If she needs anything, tell her to go and find me"

"No problem Emmeline, bye bye !"

I decided to go and work on the train, as it was better than not doing anything. The morning breath was really pleasing, the air was cool and fresh, and the sun still rising up. It was pretty gorgeous. I took my toolbox and went to the car I was working on yesterday. About an hour passed, and I finished fixing it. I stood up and bumped into someone. It was a muscled chest, wearing a black tank with a silver pendant representing a phoenix. He was also wearing a mid-length leather jacket. I looked up and sighed. That grey-eyed punk leader.

"May I help you ?" I asked, as natural as possible. I stepped backwards, trying to put some distance between us. But he took a step forward, staring at me with his petrifying eyes. Only a few inches were seperating us, I had to look up to see him. He was once again trying to intimidate me. I tried to take another step backwards, but I was blocked between the train against my back, and the bruiser in front of me. He leant his hand on the train, at the level of my eyes and kept looking at me. That was a rather pertubating situation. I didn't know if I should keep looking straight in his eyes, or if I should escape this unstettling gaze. He was testing me, playing with me. He may expect me to apologize for my attitude or ask for mercy. I cleared my throat and lifted an eyebrow.

"What do you want ?" I asked. He smirked, but didn't answer anything. He kept his eyes plunged into mine. That guy was a true pain in the ass. I decided to put an end to his little game.

"Well, if you mind, I have to get back to work !" I declared, before passing next to him. But he put his hand on my belly and pushed me suddenly back against the train, my head hit against it.

"What do you think you're doing ?" I flinged, in a fit of anger.

"Stop pretending" he finally said approching his head. I put my hands on his chest "There, you see you can't resist me" he declared. I violently pushed him away and bursted out laughing. He goggled.

"Are you serious ?" I hooted so much, that I let myself fall on the ground "What were you trying to do ?"

Even if he was cancealing it, he was obviously feeling offended. I didn't know if he was serious or not, but that was just so ridiculous ! I was totally in stitches, but I immediatly stopped when he shot me a dirty look, which was really threatening. I had forgotten he was a Dauntless leader...

"Ok, you want to play that game, baby doll. We're going to play !" He walked away "You're going to pay for it !" He hurled before disappearing.

Once again, mixed feelings. On the one hand I was still shocked by the scene; he really thought I would bow down at his feet ? On the other hand... I had the feeling to have got into serious troubles... Luckily, it was our last day by the Dauntless and I won't probably ever see him again.


	7. Chapter 7 : Demain dès l'aube

_Just a few words about the title. "Demain dès l'aube" is a very famous french poem, written by Victor Hugo (one of the most famous french writers) in which he is visting his daughter's grave, and I just wanted to pay a tribute to this big French figure. The first words of this poem say : _

_"Demain, dès l'aube, à l'heure où blanchit la campagne,_  
_Je partirai... "_

_It has been translated into English this way : _  
_"Tomorrow, at dawn, at the hour the countryside brightens,  
I will depart."_

**Chapter 7. Demain dès l'aube**

"Emy is back !" I heard Adele crying out. Immediatly, my brother Christian rushed at the door, and took me in his arms.

"You're choking me Christian !" I laughed, as he was cuddling me, and pressing me against him.

"So, you're back sis' ! Christian has been whining all the day long !" Bart mocked, and patted my shoulder "Dad had to go to an important meeting, he'll be there for dinner" This is how I was welcome. I was really happy to meet my family again. I've been missing them very much. Christian finally released me.

"Tell me now ! Were those old punks nice to you ?"

"Well, if you let me in, I might tell you !" I smiled. He made room and let me enter into our house. I put my bag on the floor and crushed myself on the sofa. Christian took a chair.

" ja waa awfu... " I grumbled in the pillow.

"What ?"

"I said that was awful. There was that jerk... I don't remember his name, he was a Dauntless leader or something like that, he would be behind us and give us orders... But Jimmy was really exemplary in front of him. As for the train, that was a really headache. It had been sabotaged, so the mechanisms had some very little alien pieces in it... And there were 15 cars... "

"Wait... What... Sabotaged ? Who did that ?"

"We don't know, and apparently, the Dauntless are not really looking for the traitor, I guess they were already on a case with the Erudite... Anyway, home sweet home ! What have you done those past two days ?" I asked. We discussed in the living room like that, for about half an hour. I had really missed my brother, and so did he, we were very happy to be together again.

* * *

"So, how did you feel, seperated from your twin brother Emy ?" my father asked a few hours later, during the dinner.

"Well... I felt a bit lonely from time to time, even if there were some other juniors my age. I mean, it seemed a bit empty"

"That is called silence, or peace" Bart laughed.

"What did you say ?" Christian replied, picking with his fork a piece of Bart's potatoes, which made Adele laugh loudly and Matthew smile.

"But if you had to leave for, I don't know, a whole month or something like that, would you be ready ?" My father added, on a rather serious tone.

"Well... I guess that I would have to adjust to the situation, but I think one day we'll anyway have to pass through some impediments" I tried to relativate, even if I didn't feel like answering this at all. The dinner went on like that, between some serious remarks from our father, and Christian's tricks to make our little brother and sister laugh. When I went to sleep, Christian was already in the bed. Because we were a big family there wasn't enough room for everybody, so I was sleeping with Christian so that each little Connor could have his own bed. It didn't bother us, as we were used to doing everything together, at this point it wouldn't make much of a difference we thought. He switched the light off.

"Good night Emy ! Glad to see you again !"

"Good night Christian ! Sweet dreams !" And we both fell asleep.

When Bart came to wake us up, we were still totally exhausted.

"Come on old lazybones ! It's sunny outside !" He yelled "Get up, or I'll tell Adele you've stolen her doll"

"You wouldn't do that" I muttered, my face still plunged into the pillow. A few minutes later, Adele rushed into our room, crying out and yelling, then she climbed on our bed and jumped on our backs.

"She should choose Dauntless in a few years... " Christian sighed. Once we finally got up, and dressed up, we went downstairs for the breakfast. When the time to leave arrived, Christian and I grabbed our jacket, but my father came and stopped me.

"Christian go, or you're going to be late. I have to talk with Emmeline" he declared. Christian didn't even try to protest, and obeyed. Once we were sure he was away, my father asked me to sit on the sofa with him. My father was not that old, but the loss of our mother had weakened him very much. His hair was still brown, and his eyes of a shining amber colour. I didn't know what he wanted to say, and it kind of frightened me. My father had never stopped me like that, and seperated me from Christian to ask me something.

"It's going to be a bit harsh for you Emmeline... But I have to tell you about a letter a received yesterday evening" I had my eyes wide open, what could it be ?

"What did it say ?"

"It says that your abilities for the train maintenance have very impressed. And you've been chosen for a special and brandnew project which aims at calming tensions between the Essential and the Dauntless, among others"

"Dad, what is it ?"

"You'll have to stay at the Dauntless train terminus for a couple of months, you'll live there for this duration and do your maintenance work"

"And if I turn down ?"

"You can't" he deadly responded. A thrill ran on my back "If you turn it down, first it will prevent you from climbing up the mechanics branch. Secondly, if you turn it down, people may interprete it as a sign that there's no way out, that the gap which is widening between the Essential and Dauntless can't be bridged"

I didn't know what to say. I was like facing one of my biggest fear : being compelled to get away from my family. And Christian. I had to admitt that it was all the more difficult, since the mere idea of being seperated from Christian was making me sick. I know how soppy it can sound, but he was my twin brother, the other me. And everything was happening so fast ! I came back only yesterday from this trip to Dauntless, from this trip away from my family.

"When will I have to leave ?" I asked my father. He lowered his eyes, and sighed.

"As soon as possible, that is to say this afternoon"

"But why ? Why this project all of a sudden ?"

"Well... It's said they had been thinking over this for a long time, but never knew how to apply it and with what happened lastly... They understood it was a mission for a new legacy, to change the minds and wipe out this hatred"

"Will I be alone ?" I tried to choke back my tears.

"No Emy" my father came closer and cuddled me "There will be Jimmy and two other Essential nearly your age, don't worry. I've also obtained that you can come back once in the month. It's going to be okay Emy, you'll make it !" Hearing my father being so adorable, made me cry even more.

"And remember I love you, remember we all love you, whatever you do, whoever is your friend. Dauntless are not that bad, you'll see. We are all the same"

"But... If I have to leave this afternoon... I couldn't have said goodbye to the others !" I realized, startled.

"I'll tell them. I'll explain them, don't worry Emy. They'll understand"

And this is how I learnt my life was to change drastically.


	8. Chapter 8 : Dauntless lifestyle

_Hi everybody, here's the very beginning of the story. Don't forget to review, it helps me understanding what you like, or dislike about my fanfiction.  
Once again, I prefer warn you that English isn't my maternal language, so it's very likely that you find some... let's say 'eccentricities' !  
Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this eighth chapter, and first real chapter about Divergent !_

**Chapter 8. Dauntless lifestyle**

Tris flew into my arms, as I threw my luggage on my bunk.

"I'm so happy to see you again ! I was sad thinking we'd never meet again !" She joyfully said "You're there for a couple of months, right ?"

"Yes, I'm here with Jimmy, Mike and Eddy for the trains maintenance !"

"That's great, I hope everything will go well and Peter won't tease you again" she worried "Anyway, we'll be there if he pisses you off ! But he should have a deathwish to bother you again, after the spanking he got !"

We both laughed and walked in the corridors. Well, at least I have Tris. I have a friend here, I shouldn't feel too lonely. And it's just for a couple of months...

"Tris" a male voice called. She turned around "Eric has changed tomorrow's fights, you should take a look at the board"

"Er... Ok, thank you Four" she responded. He glimpsed at me, then looked back at Tris, gave her a nod and went on his path.

"Who is he ?" I asked.

"It's our instructor, along with Eric. Does it bother you to come with me to the training room ? I'm curious to know who I will have to face... " she declared with a certain dread in her voice

"No problem ! Where is it ?" I replied. She smiled and led us to the training room. She switched the lights on, it was a cold, dark, gloomy and rather empty place. I could make out punching bags on one side, targets and knives on the other one, and mats in the middle of the room. Tris headed to a board behind the mats. I followed her.

"So ?" I asked "Good news ?"

"No... " she looked depressed "I have to fight with Peter... I'm sure it's a dirty trick from Eric... "

"Why ?"

"Well I stood up to him last time... And I think he has a certain animosity towards the 'stiffs' so he apparently decided to send me to the infirmary... "

"But why makes you feel Peter is going to win ?"

"He's really cold-hearted, he doesn't show any mercy or humanity, he can rough up his own friends... And he's so violent when fighting, he's heavy and tall... Well, I just can't defeat him the way you did" Suddenly she looked back up at me.

"Yes ?" I asked.

"Do you think you could give me a few tips ? I mean, teach me how you fought him... "

"Well I don't know, I did it instinctively, may be he would have defeated me in a normal fight !"

"Then teach me how you react when you act instinctively ! Come with me on the mats" she asked me. I followed her, not very certain.

"Let's fight" she declared "Imagine I'm attacking you and calling you ashy !" She went on her guard and lifted her arms at the level of her face. I imitated her. We were facing each other, walking around without charging, until she finally rushed and tried to punch me. I dodged and went behind her back, put my arm around her neck, as if trying to choke her, and kicked the back of her leg, forcing her to knee and stopping her from moving. She patted my arm, meaning she wanted us to came back to our former positions. She coughed as I pulled my arm off.

"Let's call this movement the ashy-punch-parry !" she laughed "Could you punch me, so that I try to repeat the same gestures !"

"Er... To punch you, you mean... " I stammered.

"Yes, try to punch me right in the face !" she exclaimed. We both went back on our guard position. We walked around each other for a few seconds, and I charged with my punch. She dodged it, but only from a few inches, she passed behind me, and did the ashy-punch-parry. I let her do.

"But you're not even trying to retaliate !" she grumbled.

"But you wanted to do an ashy-punch-parry" I naively replied.

"Yes, but if there's a way you can retaliate, do so ! Let's say we are truly fighting, each round stops when one gives up or lying on her back !"

"Ok !" I nodded. And this is how we started this small training session. Tris tried to do an ashy-punch-parry, but as she was trying to go behind me, I grabbed her neck, and blocked it under my arm, and then kneeed her stomach, yet not violently. I released her, and pushed her so much strongly that she fell on the mats.

"Be more convinced" I tried to advise her "You're not putting any motivation in your blows, well it doesn't seem. You consider yourself defeated before the end of the fight, and that's what makes your blows weak"

She nodded, and rushed at me, a bit quicker. I tried to kick her as she was flinging on me, but she dodged it, and tried to give me an uppercut. Yet, I blocked it by a forearm blow, and punched her right in the cheek. She reeled backward, and I realized I had hurt her. I dashed near her, to help her. But she smirked and her uppercut smashed into my jaw, _so dauntless_. A fit of anger ran in my veins, but stopped when Tris fell on the ground. She was giddy and about to faint.

"Are you okay ?" I asked, with an obvious worry in my voice "Do you want me to call someone ?"

"No, that's okay. Can you just help me walking to the infirmary, I need to press some ice on my cheek I think" she smiled. I put her arm around my shoulder and she guided me in the corridors until we reached the infirmary.

_Impressive. That girl was impressive, Eric thought. She may have done a perfect dauntless, and he might even have liked her. Yet she was an Essential, and probably in love with Jimmy, as he had noticed. What a pity. Anyway, if wishes were horses, beggars would ride. He'd better think over his small revenge, now she was among them. He went back to his bottle of booze._

Tris sighed, while pressing ice against her cheek.  
"I can't stand this weakness... " she admitted "I'm very low in the ranking... I don't want to end up factionless"

"You say you're weak after destroying my jaw ?" I laughed, wiping away the blood running down my mouth.

"Did I do that to you ?" she realized.

"I'm not mad enough to blow myself like that" I smiled at her "You did well, I'm sure you can defeat them all, maybe not tonight, but who knows ? Peter should worry !"

"I hope so... " she said on a dull tone.

"Stop being so unswayed ! You made it up to here, you can't step backwards, so go forward. You've got nothing to loose... apart from a few teeth" I tried to boost her. She smiled at me.

"Thank you Emmeline" she put the ice down, a small bruise had lightly colored her cheek "You're right, I have nothing to loose. I'll stop dragging my feet from now on"

She stood up, and took my hand.

"Let's have dinner, I'm famished after that small training session !" And we headed for the dining hall. Few people were there. I guess people wanted to make the most of that sunday evening, before the week starts again. Tris and I sat with Jimmy and the other two juniors, I hardly knew. Yet, I wanted to share with her my Faction.

"This is Jimmy, who you've already met, and this is Mike and Eddy, two juniors"

"Hi" Tris said, rather shy. Mike and Eddy smiled at her.

"I've known Mike a bit in primary school, he's also an Essential native" I explained.

"And what about the other two ?"

"I come from Amity" Eddy explained "Farms and flowers weren't exactly my cup of tea"

We all giggled. And I turned towards Jimmy, who hadn't uttered a word.

"I come from Erudite" he coldly answered. I don't know, but there was something unsettling in his voice. Not because he came from an "enemy" faction, but the way he replied was rather pertubating.

"And, why did you leave ?" I added, a bit daring.

"I was bad at mathematics" he joked. We all laughed, but I felt like he was trying to canceal something. Anyway, it's ancient story for him I guess.

"Well, remember I want everybody at the train station tomorrow at 8AM !" He added.

"Yes, sir !" we nodded. Tris laughed. And the conversation went on, we were all telling jokes, stories, or recalling funny moments of our lives and so on... Until I suddenly felt a thrill in my back. My senses had lit my instinct. I turned around, and my look met a grey creepy gaze, that I began to know pretty well. Damn, I had forgotten about that guy... He was glaring at me, and I decided to ignore him and turned back to my friends.

_Watch your back baby doll._

* * *

Hope you guys liked it ! I'm looking forward to reading your reviews about this chapter.  
I'll update soon the following chapter, but for now, I'm waiting for your comments and expectations !_  
_


	9. Chapter 9 : Let me kiss you hard

_First, I'd like to thanks Megan and Leigh1150 for their really encouraging reviews ! I hope you won't be disappointed._

**Things will become serious from now on ! I'm not kidding anymore !**

_Please, read and review ! I hope you'll enjoy it._

**Chapter 9. Let me kiss you hard under the pouring rain****  
(you like your girls insane)**

"Emy ! I won !" Tris cried out when entering the dining hall. She dashed and came to cuddle me.

"Really ? You mean, you've defeated Peter ?" I asked.

"Yes I did ! I did the ashy-punch-parry and added a few thumps on his temple. He bled, I kneeed his head, and he fainted !" She explained, truly delighted.

"That's awesome !" I exclaimed "You see, you're not weak at all Tris !"

Suddenly, we kept quiet when Peter and his lambs entered. He glared at Tris, and then at me. He came closer.

"I'm sure it's all because of you, ashy geek" he flinged "But it won't end up this way. Be careful Tris, and you too, unessential !"

He then left, and went to sit with his friends, on the other side of the hall. Tris looked at me, with a satisfied grin.

"High five !"

After the dinner, Tris explained me she couldn't spend the rest of the evening with me, since she had to talk with Four of a serious affair. I tried to know what it dealt with, but she didn't want to tell me. That aroused my suspicion : Were those two dating ? Well, it was none of my business I guess. Jimmy, Mike and Eddy had already left the dining hall, maybe to hang out at the "pit" or something like that. I decided to go and find them.

The pit was a really huge place, and when Tris told me that Dauntless could turn out to be very lively, I thought she was refering to this part. It was like a small "dauntlesstown" or something like that, they were music shops, clothing shops, tatooes or piercings rooms... It was quite impressive. In Essential, we hadn't a place like that, everything was mixed up between the houses, the shops, the public places and so on. I came across Mike and Eddy.

"Hi guys, what are you doing ?" I asked.

"Well, wandering a bit. We didn't know what to do after dinner and we didn't feel like going to bed at 8PM... " Eddy laughed.

"I understand... What have you bought ?" I asked in astonishment at the sight of Mike's bag. He grinned at me, ingenuously.

"Food" he sheepishly answered "They have weird crisps, like I've never seen before !"

"Careful, you're becoming little by little a dauntless punk !" I laughed.

"Don't compare apples and oranges !" he replied.

"Arg... " Eddy grumbled.

"A problem ?" Mike asked.

"I forgot my jacket outside, and it's fucking raining !" he groused.

"Shit, I've forgotten mine too !" I realized "I'm going to look for it, do you want me to take yours too ?"

"That would be nice of you" he smiled "Sorry, hope it doesn't bother, otherwise I can come with you !"

"No, don't worry, you're going to be soaked to the skin uselessly, I'll put it on your bunk"

"Thanks very much !" he patted my shoulder, before I left.

I didn't know why, but I had never been really at ease with those two. I mean, they were nice, and so on, but I couldn't make friends with them, the conversation was difficult and without Jimmy, almost impossible. It's a bit like trying to slot into a couple.  
I openned the heavy door which led to the train station. The trains were half outside, half inside of the shed. I headed for outside, where Eddy and I had forgotten our jackets on a bench. The pouring rain was typically one of a summer season, it was warm, and yet terribly pounding. I went to the bench, and grabbed the two jackets. But when I turned around to come back inside, I faced a muscled silhouetto. I stopped walking. I couldn't cleary make out who it was.

"Hi baby doll" the grey-eyed dauntless leader said. Here again my senses went on alert. It didn't smell good for me.

"Hi E... Edward ?" I asked, not recalling his name. He came closer, and seemed kind of upset for a few seconds.

"My name's Eric, remember that doll"

"Could you please stop calling me doll ?" I asked with a huge smile, as thunder rolled. Eric stepped nearer, and I took a step backwards.

"Are you affraid of me ?" he asked, a certain confidence in his voice.

"Not really, yet I still have a kind of survival instinct. What do you want ?"

"Just guess"

"Pissing me off ?"

"Nearly"

"Well, I haven't time to play little games with you" I replied, when starting to walk away from him. But he grabbed my wrist, so strongly that I had to contain a groan.

"Let me go" I ordered the more firmly I could, but yet it didn't seem to be credible, since he had a small insidious smirk.

"Then try to go" he challenged me.

I put the jackets away, and tried to move around my arm, so that it would twist his wrist. Yet, it didn't work and we were face to face. The thunder rolled again. It was like a bell ringing in an arena, telling us to start to fight. He was still holding my wrist tight in his hand. I glared at him. I pulled my wrist and he came closer to me, I tried to thump his stomach, but he grabbed my other wrist. I didn't wait for another blow, and kicked him right in his shinbone. He fell on his knee, and I blowed his jaw with my knee. Yet, he didn't free my wrists, he stood quickly up and put my own hands in my back and pressed my body against his. I couldn't move and found this situation really disgraceful. I had my head right on his chest, and realized he wasn't even breathless after this small fight.

"You hurt me" he finally declared.

"Let me go" I repeated, trying to sound proud and undefeated "Or I will have to yell !"

"What a threat !" he laughed at me. Yes, I had to admitt that wasn't either frightening or credible. He suddenly grabbed my hips, lifted me up and pushed me violently against the train, then pinned my arms above my head with only one of his hands "With the hubbub of the gale, no one would hear you screaming, and anyway, I warn you against trying"

"Oh yeah ? Or what ?" I challenged him.

"You might regret it" he declared, putting a finger on my lips. I breathed in.

"There's some punk leader gone wild over there !" I shouted, more to provoke him than to call for help. I must have been mad at that moment, since things were not exactly turning to my advantage.

"Stop it !" he tightened his grisp over my wrists.

"My God, he's being mean now !" I continued shouting "What is he going to d... " I stopped myself from screaming when I saw him lifting his fist, as if about to punch me. But he didn't, he grabbed my neck and violently pressed his lips on mine. When I understood what was happening, I tried to break free, but he was firmly locking me. I tried to kick him, but he was to close to me. However I struggled, I couldn't escape, and that really made me angry. I felt totally weak and frail, and truly ashamed. He was kissing me full on the lips for what seemed to me hours. Then, he pulled him a bit away, staring at me with delighted grey eyes.

"You son of a bitch" I flinged, while violently headbutting him. He toterred backwards, and I kicked him right under the belt, with all the force and the rage I had. I ran away from him "Don't you ever approach me, you bastard !"

* * *

_And now, what is going to happen ? There's two months left, and Emmeline is far from expecting what is in store for her !_  
_Hoping you've liked this chapter. Don't forget to comment and review !_


	10. Chapter 10 : Cerberus

_I'm currently a bit busy with final exams, but I'll try to keep writing, and update about twice a week ! I hope you'll enjoy that one, he's longer that usual, but I didn't know how to cut it into several chapters, so I just published it like that. Please, review and let me know what you like or dislike about it !_  
_**  
**_**Chapter 10. Cerberus**

I never slept that night. What had I just done ? I had been spoiling a fight with a Dauntless leader and provoked him... Well, I guess he'd deserved it anyway ! How childish... Well, I never slept, and never brought Eddy his jacket, I was feeling too nervous to move away from my bunk. I was like a panic-stricken child hidden under his blanket, and I laughed at myself. Well, tomorrow morning, when I'll see him, I guess I won't show off and make low profile.

"You're already sleeping ?" Jimmy astonished, when entering the room. I turned towards him, he was sleeping in the bed under mine. He was staring at me, as if he was worrying for me. "Have you caught a cold ?" He asked, putting his hand on my forehead. It was warm and smooth. Yet, I went backwards.

"No, I was just trying to prepare for the first day of the week !" I lied.

"Great, that's a good initiative, we'll have to toil ! With tonight's pouring rain and tomorrow's mud... We won't end up skiving !" He smiled "Moreover, we'll have to lead the Dauntless initiates to their field trip"

"Why ? Aren't they big enough to take the train alone ?" I mocked.

"It's not the problem. The night driver will be by the Erudite, he thus let us in charge of this" he explained, smiling at me. Gosh his smile was handsome !

"Are you going to bed too ?" I asked.

"Well, I guess. I have nothing to do other than sleeping !" he laughed.

"That's fun, neither do I !" I added, joyful to find someone in my case.

"Haha really ? Let's say next time we'll hang around together, the more, the merrier !" He took his shirt off, which displayed his built torso. I turned around, knowing I was terribly blushing.

"Ah, I didn't ask. Does it bother you if I get undressed in front of you ?" he almost apologized.

"No, I don't mind. It's just the light which is being dazzling !" I lied... Maybe it's wasn't the light, which was dazzling after all.

"Sorry, I'll turn it off right now !" He walked to the switch, while I glimpsed at him... He was only wearing black undies. I almost got a heart attack, and went back to my former position, affraid of being seen as I was growing as red as a beetroot. Yes, sometimes I was having a real shy virgin behavior. He switched the light off, and I heard his footsteps heading to his bed. He lied, letting in a small snort.

"Okay then, night night Emmeline !"

"'night Jimmy !"

"Sweet dreams !" he muttered, while seemingly putting his head in his pillow.

* * *

I was waken up by Mike's screams. I immediatly sat up on my bed, and hit my head on the ceiling. I grumbled.

"What the hell is going on ?" I shouted. I glared back at Mike, he was rubbing his little toe.

"I hit it against the bunk" he muttered. Jimmy who had just come back from shower appeared in the room. He was shirtless, a towel round his shoulders and laughed.

"Well, I think Emmeline is not a morning person, you shouldn't have woken her up !" he teased Mike, who seemed to feel confused. Mike looked back at me with puppy eyes.

"I'm sorry Em' I didn't mean it" he apologized like a shy kid.

"Anyway, I had to get up !" I smiled. I jumped off my bunk and seized the clothes I had prepared yesterday. I took my towel and headed to the showers. Once again, I came across Tris, who was also preparing to enter the cubicle.

"Wow, you're already up ?" She asked.

"Yes, we have plenty of work today !" I explained "Are you continuing your first stage initiation ?"

"Yep, this week is the very last until we get our final rankings"

"And how do you feel it ?"

"Well... Honestly I don't think I'm safe from being cut off, especially with Eric loathing me... " She explained. I lifted an eyebrow, remembering yesterday. She noticed it "What ? Ah maybe you don't remember Eric. It's that cold tall dauntless leader, with grey eyes and dark blond hair. He has black tatooes on his throat, you know ?" Yes I knew... And I'd better not to ! But I feigned I didn't remember him.

"Hum... I don't recall very well... " I lied "Have I already seen him ?"

"Yes ! You know, it's that guy who had stopped your argument with Peter, last time in the dining hall ?"

"Ah I think I remember, yes !"

"Well, he's in charge of our initiation along with Four... But between Four and Eric... Eric is the one really manevolent by miles !" she explained. I had a little laugh, why didn't that even astonish me ? I only hope for now that I won't ever be alone with him... I knew he was spiteful, maybe he's also resentful after all... I pulled myself together as I got out of the cubicle. Tris soon followed me. She then put on her dauntless initiate clothes. They were consisting of black tight pants, light combat boots, a black tank and a leather jacket with thin red stripes on the sleeves. It was really fitting her very well, she was slender and very feminine. She realized I was gazing at her.

"Is there anything wrong ?" She asked, worry.

"No, I was just thinking you're incredibly beautiful" I answered. She stared at me with eyes wide open.

"Don't laugh at me !" She said, obviously feeling a bit anxious. I had forgotten she came from Abnegation. She probably wasn't used to receiving compliments, and that still must make her awkward.

"Anyway, what is your schedule for today ?" I changed the subject, putting my navy-blue tight jeans on, before grabing a loose blank tank top and a chocolate-brown scarf.

"Well, this morning we'll train on gunfiring I think, then probably knivesthrowing or things like that. And this evening we'll go on a fieldtrip !"

"Good luck !" I grinned at her.

"And what about you ?"

"Well, Jimmy hasn't told me about it yet. But I think we're going to do some maintenance at the train station, and to replace some old rails. The tracks are really in pitiful condition"

"So we both have to fuel up !" She laughed "Let's have breakfast !" And that's how we headed for the dining hall.

* * *

The working day had been rather exhausting. Today had been really sunny and hot, so working outside, and repairing broken rails wasn't bed of roses. Yet, the hour I had been waiting for all day long was coming. Jimmy and I were to lead the Dauntless initiates to their field trip, and so to drive a train by night. I know it can seem a bit childish, but I looking forward to doing it ! After bringing them to their spots, we'll have to stop the train to the station, and wait for them. But I'm pretty sure we will have the ability from there, to watch them. Jimmy passed by, and patted my shoulder.  
"That's okay for today, Mike and Eddy are coming back to the dorms, thanks for giving me a hand after the dinner"

"You're welcome. The more we deal with those little stuffs today, the less will remain for tomorrow !" I exclaimed on a joyful tone. Jimmy smiled at me and helped me to stand back up.

"The initiates are coming in a few minutes, let's wait for them in the train, so as to leave as soon as possible, otherwise Four or Eric will get angered" And so we headed to the train. It was little by little getting pitch dark, the stars were hanging in the sky, shining and lighting the last navy-blue shades that were remaining from the day. We climbed up in the train, and Jimmy started the engine, and slowly the train began to leave the station. The initiates appeared, along with their two trainers, and started jumping in the train, which was getting faster and faster. I glanced for Tris, but didn't glimpse her. So I put my head out of the train, and saw her running along the railway. I noticed Four, who had also put his head out and who was stretching his hand, to help Tris to get on the train. She finally managed to jump in. I came to see her, but realized she was having a conversation with Four... So I decided not to interupt them, and turned to Christina.

"Is anything wrong with Tris ? Why was she late ?" I asked.

"She wasn't supposed to come. In the morning, we had fights, and Peter violently knocked her out, she was to remain at the Medical area for at least 24h" she explained me.

"Okay, I understand better now ! Is she going to be okay for tonight ?"

"She's resourceful, I think she will be fine" Christina reassured me. The train continued its way, and I was driving it in the cubicle with Jimmy, when Four entered.

"Okay, so Eric's team is going to jump first in 2 minutes and mine will jump off when we'll reach the Ferris wheel" he explained.

"No problem" Jimmy answered. And indeed, 2 minutes later, I heard the doors being openned, and glimpsed through the windows dauntless jumping off the train. I made Eric easily out. Even if he was all dressed up with black clothes, he was that tall and brawny guy, really athletic and gracefully landing on his feets... Unlike the other dauntless novices who were awfully crushing on the ground. I checked for Tris, but she wasn't in his team. Fortunately, I thought. Anyhow, Eric wouldn't have - even for all the gold in the world - accept having Tris in his team. According to her, she was kind of a scapegoat for him. "The Stiff" he used to call her.  
Then, it was Four's team's turn. I said goodluck to Tris and they all jumped off. As Jimmy had explained me, we stopped the train at the ghost station, supervising the whole field. He openned the roof's trapdoor.

"Do you feel like stargazing ?" he asked me, while holding out his hand, to help me climbing up to him. I joined him, and we both sat and marvelled at the stars.

"You know what ?" I began explaining "There's one particular good stuff with stars... They don't belong to anyone. They aren't the Erudite's, the Dauntless', the Amity's or whatever. They are free, and live on their own" I then suddenly realized how sappy it was, and wanted to make a joke so as to change of subjects, but Jimmy was first.

"You're right, that must be something great, not to belong to any Faction, not having to abide by specific rules and so on... What was your Aptitude Test by the way ?"

"Essential" I laughed "I have always been, and its seems that I'm going to remain Essential for the rest of my life ! What about you ?"

"... " he hesitated, but took the plunge "Erudite. But as Jeanine tells everyone for each Choosing Ceremony : 'choose with your conscience, with your heart and blah blah'. Well, I did, I chose with my heart and found myself Essential !"

"Did you leave any family behind you ?" I dared.

"Well... " he kind of suddenly withdrew into himself "It wasn't really bed of roses with my parents and siblings... "

"Hum sorry, I shouldn't have asked"

"You didn't know" he reassured me, putting his hand on my shoulder. That was formidably romantic ! ... Too much romantic in fact, it was making me ill at ease... I decided to change of subjects.

"And, how did you exactly meet my brother, Bart ? On initiation, right ?"

"Yes, we were in the same initiation team, and we used to stick together, but then we had a small argument, and never really talked again, because we were sent to different fiels, as you know"

"Oh, you two querelled ?" That was weird, Bart wasn't much of a hothead, if he could avoid conflicts, he would always try to do so. Yet, he had his limits, and his personality wasn't really easy to deal with, for someone who doesn't know him as much as I do.

"Yes, but that's ancient story. Last time we said hello in the street" A small gap followed his declaration. I was definitely bad at striking up conversation. Fortunately, he ended my awkward feeling.

"I guess you do miss your brothers and sister a lot, don't you ?"

"Yes, pretty much I have to admitt... Fighting with Bart, helping Matthew in his homework, or playing dolls with Adele... And being with Christian, simply knowing he's there"

"Twin-relationship is something very different and complicated, isn't it ?"

"Yes, rather, I mean... It's a bit far-fetched, but it's like if we were between the two of us, one whole person. And a twin... Is just like another you, you know you can't lie to him, because he thinks the same way as you do, and shares the same views... Even if there're still some differences between us, but on the whole, being away from him is a bit like being half-present here"

And so we talked for more than a hour, before we both decided to start back the engine, because we had received a call from Four telling us that the game was over, they were gathering everybody, and will then get to the station. Jimmy and I jumped off the roof, started the train and then went back outside, breathing the cold and fresh nocturnal air. Jimmy came near me, and put his arm around my shoulders, cuddling me against him.

"I'm happy to be here with you" he declared. That literaly shocked me. I stupefied, unable to move or to utter a thing. I didn't know what was happening in my mind, or in my heart. I was getting overwhelmed by violent emotions. He pressed me against his chest, and kissed my head, then pulled me a bit away, lifted my chin with his thin finger, and stared at me. I was totally overrun by the situation, as he came closer to me. Yet, I put my hand on his forearm, to stop him. But it was no use, since a deep voice interupted it.

"What do you think you two are doing ?" it yelled. I immediatly recognized it, it was Eric's voice. Jimmy looked daggers at him.

"What is your problem, dude ?" he replied.

"Get away from each other, right now" Eric ordered. I didn't what to say, I couldn't understand a thing. I didn't know if I should be mad at Eric, for interupting this moment or blame him for giving us orders, or if I should feel confused and disgraceful, knowing that he has witnessed the scene.

"Or what ? It's none of your business, we're in the same Faction, we do whatever we want !" Jimmy replied on a stunning authoritarian tone.

"I don't want to hear anything from you Jim ! You perfectly know what I'm talking about ! And I don't want you and your bullshits in my place !" Eric got really angry. He glared back at me, and pointed me at "You baby doll haven't any idea of what you got involved in !" Then, he turned around and left, leaving behind him an awkward and gloomy atmosphere. I turned to Jimmy, who was still glaring in Eric's way. He looked really frightening, as a bull ready to charge in an arena. I put my hand on his forearm.

"Hey, are you okay ?" I asked, even if I already had the answer. He relieved and looked back at me, trying his best to smile.

"Well, I guess I got a bit disturbed"

"Did you already know Eric in Erudite ?" I continued asking, a bit daring. But that scene had really shocked me, it was like witnessing a terrible struggle between old nemeses.

"No" Jimmy firmly replied "And I'm happy with that !"

"But he called you Jim, why is that ?"

"He mustn't have paid attention to my name when I made his acquaintance, you know this guy seems a bit impulsive" He laughed, trying to relieve the atmosphere, and to put his arms back on my shoulders. I blushed, but yet removed his arms. He looked at me with wide open eyes.

"W... Why ?" he muttered, a bit confused.

"It's just... Well I'm a bit shaken up, I'd better get back on the train" I declared. He sighed and plunged his gaze in mine, it was indescribable. At the same time, he looked sad, upset, but angry and pissed off as well. I didn't like that look, so I turned quickly around.

* * *

After a rather rough night, I woke up and decided to immediatly leave the room, before coming across Jimmy who must have been gone to the showers. I went to the dining hall, where I hoped to find Tris and the others.  
I swept the hall. It was rather crowdy and noisy. I managed to make out Tris with Christina, who were both alone. I went to sit next to them. Tris was looking a bit blue, and Christina wasn't better. I stepped over the bench and sat next to Christina.

"What's going on girls ? Feeling a bit blue ?" I asked, mentally laughing at myself since I was quite in the same state of mind since yesterday "Where are the others ?"

"That's precisely the problem" Christina explained "Tense is growing among the initiates, we all fear to be cut off... So we all have to crush each other, to contemplate being in the first ranks... "

"The best solution is to think about you. You aren't Abnegation or Amity, you have to focus on your own, and if you are all real friends, they'll understand since they are probably feeling the same" I tried to help her, even though I realized my words were a bit sharp.

"You're right... But it's not that easy" Tris admitted.

"I guess... But don't you both have won your Capture the Flag stuff ?" I asked, with a huge smile on my face. If they weren't pulling themselves together, I'd probably have a nervous breakdown too.

"Yes" Tris grinned "That was pretty cool !"

"Tell me about that game !" I encouraged her.

"Well, there are two teams with both initiates and natives, each one led either by Eric or Four. The aim, is to capture the other team's flag, and to protect yours, so it's a rather strategical game. And you have paintballs to kick the others out !"

"You seem to have enjoyed it !"

"Yes, all the more so, as our team won !"

"Look at Eric's face Tris, it's so funny ! But be discrete !" Christina told Tris. Tris and I turned around (not discretely at all) and stared at him. Yes, he was definitely looking pissed off, he was glaring at his plate and planting his fork rather violently in his food. He must have felt our gazes were on him, since he looked up at us... No, he glared at us, and especially me. I was about to lower my gaze, when a blond-haired girl suddenly entered in my range of vision. She was obviously talking to Eric, who didn't seem to care about her. The way she was sitting, her facial expressions were the ones of a tease... But it wouldn't have bothered me, if I didn't know her... I was staring at her, totally flabbergasted. Eric realized it, and gave me a faint scowl, he must have thought I was jealous or whatever. The girl, aware of his gaze, looked at us, and when her eyes fixed on me, she suddenly got petrified. Eric noticed our two stunned expressions, and I read on his lips "D'you know her ?"... The young blonde uttered rather sharply :  
"Yes, this is my kid sister"

* * *

_This is it ! I hope you've enjoyed it. Sorry for grammar or writing mistakes. I hadn't much time to correct it, but I will !_  
_Don't forget to review if you liked it (or not !) I'm always pleased to know about your feeling !_


	11. Chapter 11 : Break

_Hey ! Thanks to Megan and Leigh1150 for their reviews !  
Don't worry for those who were looking forward to reading some scenes with Eric,  
I have plenty of them in my mind and this is just the mere beginning !  
I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, even though this one is more focusing on my OC and not Divergent._

**Chapter 11. Break**

"Emy ?" Tris asked "Is there something wrong ?"

"I... I... I think I must go... " I muttered, while standing up. Tris looked at the girl I was staring at, and when she saw her also standing up, she guessed we knew each other.

"Do you know Sue ?" she asked. Sue ? That was her name ? Would she have even change her name, to be sure to erase us from her life... I must be careful not to judge the situation too quickly, but that made me angry. The so-called Sue, who I had always known as Maggie, Magdalena Connor, stood up and walked to the corridor. I followed her. Eric was fixing his gaze upon us, obviously not knowing what to do. When Maggie and I were out, we glared at each other.

"What the hell are you doing here ?" she hurled. She was so different, I didn't know how I had recognized her. Her hair was now platinium blond, straight with black ends. Her eyes had also changed, they were bright blue, and I easily guessed she was wearing contact lenses. She was heavily made-up, with big black eye shadows and a peach lipstick. She was wearing thin leather pants, with high-heel black boots, and a black bustier with a small leather jacket on it. Yet, she definitely rocked. She was a very pretty Dauntless girl, I found. Much taller than me, she was like 5'10" with her heels.

"I work here" I replied "Hello, by the way" I was definitely being ironical. I couldn't blame her for choosing another Faction, in fact I wasn't reproaching her for that. I just couldn't stand the way she erased us from her life, the way she decided to ignore us, as if we had done something really bad to her.

"When do you leave ?" she continued flinging. I didn't know why she was being so mean, it was like if I was endangering her life by merely being here, as if she felt threatened.

"When I'll have to" I firmly responded "That's nice to see you after these past two years ! You've changed a lot Maggie, or Sue maybe ?"

"Don't ever interfere in my life. I warn you Emmeline. You're not my sister anymore, we are simple acquaintances from now" she barked.

"Well, that's not what you said to Eric" I reminded her.

"That's not your business, and Eric doesn't need to know about you anyway"

"I'm afraid he already does" I sarcastically joked "You could have chosen another boyfriend, between ourselves !"

"I said DON'T INTERFERE IN MY LIFE" she almost shouted. She was frothing at the mouth. I didn't understand, why such a violence ?

"What have I done ?" I sadly asked "I don't understand... " My anger for her was turning into a certain sadness. I was recalling some memories. Maggie was always wating for Christian and I, before leaving school. We would come back home all together. When Christian and I were having trouble doing homework, she would help us. All changed about three years ago, when she was 15. We never knew why, but that year, she dramatically changed. She would look down upon everyone, would lock up in her room and we would only see her for breakfast and dinner.

"You... You... " she stammered "Don't you ever talk me about the past ! It's over now, I said we would only be acquaintances from now. I'm Sue, and you're an Essential girl, that's all" Then, she quickly left, looking daggers at me before definitely turning around and going back to the dining hall. I remained in the corridor, my back against the wall. I was so overwhelmed that I let some tears out, rolling down my cheeks. They were tears of sadness, grief. It seemed I had definitely lost my sister, and I would never know why. I sat down, put my head in my knees and my arms around them. I was being so pathetic. I was still quietly crying when I heard footsteps in the corridor. I tried to wipe away my tears, still sitting against the wall.

"You're being so touchy !" Eric jeered at me. I didn't look up at him, dreading his gaze. Anyway, he wasn't worth to be listened to. I rubbed my eyes and stood up.

"It's so sappy ! Sisters' reunion ! Yet I didn't have the impression she really missed you, I didn't even suspect you too were relatives. After two years knowing her I didn't know she had any sibling. Anyway, I think I understand her, I wouldn't boast about, having a baby sister like you"

He was really pissing me off, and I know that it was his purpose. I tried not to give him what he was asking for.

"You're right, so why wasting your precious time talking to me ?" I replied, with an ironic grin which meant stop getting on my nerves, you bastard.

"Yet, I think your ex-sister has a big point in common with you" he declared, not answering my question. I lifted an eyebrow "You both are terribly stubborn. It's been two years since your sister is being knocked back, but she's still trying !" Now he was trying to use my sister against me. He was blaming her, to make me mad.

"That's not my business anymore" I quietly replied, before turning away and heading back to the dining hall. Yet he came closer and continued.

"It's such a pity ! She has incredible tits" I stopped, awfully shocked. He came nearer, and when he was about some inches from me I violently shoved him.

"You're so disgusting, you jerk ! I told you never to approach me again !" I shouted. But apparently, reminding him of the last time I told him not to came closer to me again wasn't a good solution, to stop him from pestering me. His look darkened, and his rictus vanished. But this time, I wouldn't let him walk all over me. As he was keeping quiet, I walked away from him. But he grasped my forearm. I immediatly shook his hand off.

"Stop. Stop it" I ordered "I hope you're satisfied, you managed making me angry" All of a sudden, he grasped my soulders and threw me against the wall. My back and head hit it, and I held back a groan. Eric violently punched the wall, just a few inches from my head, and made a hole in it.

"Shut up, you're nothing compared to me. Stop struting like if you were someone. Even you sister quit your family to come to Dauntless, and rejects you. As for Jimmy, he's not interested in you, but in your tiny ass. You hear me ? You're nothing, so keep your mouth shut !" he hurled, before walking away. Once he definitely left I stumbled outside. I needed some air. I was mentally gasping for hair. Too much. That was too much for me today. I couldn't hold my tears anymore, I broke down and cried. Fortunately, the pouring rain was once again covering my noises. I couldn't stand anymore... Christian, Maggie, Eric... And Jimmy... I had to take my mind off... I headed to the Pit, and asked a bottle of booze for some help.

* * *

_Well, that's it for this small chapter mostly dealing with my OC.  
Yet I hope you've enjoyed it, tell me about it !  
The next chapter is going to be juicier ! I promise ! ;)_


	12. Chapter 12 : You spin my head round

_Okay, so from now on. It's going to turn completely crazy, fasten your belts and hold on !_

**Chapter 12 : You spin my head round**

I woke up with a splitting headache. It asked me a huge effort to open my eyes. I was lying on an undone bed, all alone. I was half covered by a white blanket. I heard a shower, water flowing down. I sat up, and swept the room, but didn't recognize the place. I tried to remember, but it was total blackout. I immediatly looked at my body... My shirt and pants were still on... I breathed out. I guessed I had been drinking until someone realized I had never drunk alcohol. What a shame... I decided to jump off the bed and to get quickly out, before the stranger came back. I found my ankle boots and left. I tried to be quiet, and not to be heard as I walked into the corridor. I didn't know that part of the building, but as I found the steel stairs, I guessed it was upstairs the dorms. I laboriously reached the Essential room. I openned the door and saw that no one was up for the moment except for Jimmy, who wasn't in his bunk. I grasped some clothes and headed for the showers and came across him.  
"You finally came back ?" he asked, with suspicion.

"What ?" I replied.

"Where have you been last night ?" he added, frowning with a reproachful tone.

"Why ?" I tried to escape his interogatory.

"Where have you been ?" he insisted, this time a bit more firmly, as if he was angry. I didn't like it, so withdrew.

"That's not your business" I responded. He was stunned by my answer and stammered before pulling himself together.

"Why, do you have something to canceal ?" he reproached.

"You're annoying me with your questions" I grumbled "I do what I want, as long as I don't break the rules, and I haven't so stop it right now" And that put an end to our conversation, since I quickly walked into the showers.

"Pah, why is everyone trying to cheese me off ?" I sighed.

"Feeling mad at someone ?" Tris - who was under the shower - asked.

"Why do we always meet us in the showers ?" I laughed.

"I guess water is essential in dauntless !" she joked.

"Nice pun !" I remarked, as she got out of the shower. She smiled at me. I was undressing, when she came nearer and put her hand on my arm.

"What is that ?" she asked, pointing at my arm. I looked at it. Something was written in black ink. She took a closer look at it and read.

"Sadness doesn't suit you, doll. Hope you'll remember me. Love." Tris looked back at me "What is that ?!" she cried out, bursting out laughing.

"I... I got drunk yesterday... " I stammered, feeling a bit ashamed.

"And who is that guy saying 'love' ?" she continued.

"I don't know... I don't remember a thing... "

"Oh no ! You can't do that ! I want to know !"

"I guess I'm more curious than you are concerning this" I laughed. She continued dressing up, while asking me how I felt with my hangover and so on. As I was undressing, I realized I was wearing a pendant that I had never seen before. It was a kind of amulet with an amber stone in the middle of it. It was really gorgeous. I took it in my hands, to look closer at it. There was a small post-it note at the back of it 'In case you don't remember I offered it to you'. But who ? I was feeling a bit ill a ease, who was that guy who seemed to have looked after me when I was totally pissed ?

"So where did you get up ?" Tris asked.

"Well, in a room, upstairs"

"You mean... " she suddenly petrified "upstairs the dorms ?"

"Yes, just upwards, why ? Do you know who lives here ?"

"Of course I do... I mean, yes I do know who sleeps upstairs"

"Who ?" I asked.

"You said he didn't touch you, right ?"

"Well, I wasn't undressed when I woke up, and he seemed to have been benevolent... But why ? Whose room is it ?"

"It's Four's" she declared. I knew that something was going on between those two, I mean, I guessed they were having an affair, so her answer frightened me. But would Four call a drunk essential he hardly knew his 'sweetheart' ? I think he wouldn't.

"There must be a mistake. He can't be the only one to sleep upstairs, there were several doors"

"I know, but he is. When I came to his room... I mean, when... "

"That's fine Tris, I know about you and him"

"Ah... Okay... So... When I was in his room, he told me not to be affraid when I'll get back to the dorms, because the other rooms were empty... "

"But it couldn't have been Four, Tris. It doesn't make any sense" I insisted. Suddenly, we heard footsteps, and saw Molly entering the showers, which put an end to our conversation.

When I got into the dining hall, I sought for Tris, but Jimmy came first.  
"Listen Emmeline... I wanted to apologize for what happened earlier, please sit down" he showed me a place, next to him. I was still looking for Tris, but eventually sat next to Jimmy.

"I mean... " he continued "I didn't mean being mean... It's just that... You know, I like you very much" he put his arm around my shoulders and cuddled me "I mean... I was worrying for you, because... you know I like you more than a simple friend"

All of a sudden, something broke out in my mind. "He's not interested in you, but in your tiny ass" Eric had told me. Between the two of them, I was much more trusting Jimmy, but I don't know why, there was something wrong. I gently pushed Jimmy back.

"Don't" I quietly said.

"Have I done anything wrong ?" he worried.

"No, just... I guess I need some time" and I stood up, to go and find Tris. I didn't feel like staying alone with him. As I headed to Christina's table, where it was likely I'd find Tris, someone blocked my way. I sighed.

"What do you want ?" I asked, on a despondent tone.

"I saw you snubbing him !" Eric exclaimed.

"And it's not because of you" I added, lowering my eyes and trying to pass, but he crossed my way.

"You're looking so weak this morning ! First hangover I guess !" he scornfully joked. I stared back at him. A gap followed this.

"Why are you being so quiet ?" he asked, obviously a bit destabilized.

"I'm implementing a new way to get rid of you, it's called silent" I sarcastically replied. He had a small laugh.

"Well, you seem to have learnt the lesson, that is to say to shut up in front of someone stronger than you" I continued staring at him, not uttering a word, and saw how unsettling it was to him. I was mentally laughing.

"Can I go, now ? Dear teacher ?"

"Anyway, I haven't time to grant you, doll. I mean, I haven't time to waste" he declared, not paying attention to my last sentence and leaving loudly, his combat boot's buckles ringing as he passed by and jostled me. I breathed out, until I realized... Did he just call me _doll_ ? I turned back to him, but he was heading for the leaders' table and sat next to Maggie... who was staring at me with a suspicious look.

"Oh Emmeline ?" Christina asked "Come here !" I pulled myself together and went to see her. But Tris never came, and neither did Four... I guessed they were having a conversation, and I hoped it wasn't an argument.

Today's work isn't very interesting. We have to continue fixing the rails that have been altered because of the heat. Jimmy was being ill at ease, I could see it, yet I didn't want to talk to him. I needed to think... I didn't want to trust Eric, who was just a spiteful dude, but on the other hand, I had always had a kind of unease towards Jimmy since our arrival to Dauntless, and Eric's warning didn't fix it up. I wish Christian was there, he would know how to advise me, he would understand me and help me to overcome this situation.  
"Emmeline !" Four called me. It astonished me, since I hadn't talked to him much till now, but I easily guessed why he wanted to have a conversation with me.

"I'll be there in a minute" I put my tools back in their box, and ran back to the station.

"Sorry for interupting your work... But I need to talk to you about... Well I think you know" he said, obviously pretty confused. He led me in an empty corridor, so that no one would hear us.

"I understand, and I do feel sorry too... "

"I just wanted to tell you that it wasn't be that night" he explained "and I don't understand how you found yourself in that room next to mine, but it wasn't me. Yet, I heard someone using the shower, so I know you're not lying"

"Who else could have access to these rooms ?" I asked.

"In principle, no one else. I suspect maybe Zeke, a good friend of mine, who one day used one of these rooms because there was too much noise in his building. He might have kept the keys and so would have used it for you, he's a nice guy, so it might well match with this story"

"Ah... What does he look like ? I have to thank him for looking after me... "

"He's a dauntless native, but let me talk to him to see if it's him or not, don't worry"

"Thank you very much... I owe you something"

"And I think you can help me as well" he said, with a small grin.

"Really ? How ?"

"Tris will need your help for the final fights, she needs to practice with a good fighter, and I noticed how she had improved when she had trained with you... "

"That, you can count on me" I grinned at him.

"I propose you both meet tomorrow by 6AM at the training room, no one will bother you at that time"

"No problem, tell her she can rely on me !"

"Great, so, see you, I'll talk with Zeke !" he said, before going back to the training room. When he left, I heard footsteps running, and I feared someone had listened to us...

I had decided to work later today. So after dining with Tris and her friends, I got back to the rails, fortunately it wasn't raining that night... Well I shouldn't have talked too fast, since an hour later, I felt droplets on my cheeks. I gathered my tools and ran to the station. I put my toolbox at its place, and heard a sudden thunder clap. Well, I had advanced my work, so anyway I would have had to go back soon. I walked on my daily pathway, I walked into corridors, crossed the dining hall and I was arriving by the chasm, when I suddenly heard people whispering before rushing at me. They were dressed with black clothes and hoods, hiding their faces. One of them grasped my shoulders, while another one seized my legs, they were trying to throw me in the chasm. But I struggled against them and managed to headbutt the first one, and to kick the second one in his throat. A third one flinged and tried to punch him, but I dodged him, grasped his neck and violently pushed him on the limestone wall. The other two grasped my shoulders and roughly blew my wraist. I gasped for air, when kicking one of them right in his balls. He kneeled while groaning out of pain. The last one came behind me, and tried to strangle me.

"And so you die, bitch" he hurled, as I recognized his voice. It was Peter's "You won't help the stiff to kick me out" My vision was blurring, and I felt that my body was weakening. I tried to struggle, to punch, to kick him, but my legs were getting weak, my whole body was like little by little being anesthetized. I gathered my last forces in my right hand, and throw it on his face, trying to put my fingers in his eye. And I managed, since he yelled out of pain, before violently shoving me against the limestone wall. I hit head on, and fainted almost immediatly, before I heard a man shouting and knocking Peter out. The stranger kneeled down, put his hand on the back of my head and tried to wake me up.

"Hey, are you okay ? Get up !" he tried to help me pulling myself together, but I was too weak and my head was damn hurting me, I brought my hand to my forehead, and realized I had an awful wound. The stranger removed my hand from my head, and seemingly took a look at my wound.  
"You're seriously hurt... In what mess, did you get involved again, doll ?" he sighed, while putting his arms under my shoulders and knees, and lifting me up. Who was that guy calling me doll ? I tried to look at him, but it was way too dark. Yet, in a small moonlight ray, I saw what I thought to be Eric... Before I eventually yield to the blackout.

_I tried to pull myself together... I had to. The doll was seriously hurt and she lose consciousness. I carried her in my arms, and headed to my room... Well to the room I had used when she was totally drunk. I couldn't bring her to the Infirmary, that stupid nurse wasn't here anyway, and I feared she might be attacked again if Peter came for revenge. For now, those three little bastards were lying next to the chasm, and I hoped they wouldn't get up so soon. _  
_I held Emmeline tight against my chest, she was bleeding and I could make out a small bruise on her cheek. That made me totally mad. I openned the door with my foot, and lied Emmeline down on the bed. I locked the door, and throw my jacket away. She needed first aid. Fortunately, I had left the kit in the bathrooms, last night when I hit myself against the table, as I was at least as drunk as her. The difference, was that I was used to it._  
_I came back to her and cleaned her wound, to see where she had her injury. Fortunately, it wasn't too gross. It was rather small and superficial. I disinfected her wound and when it stopped bleeding out, I put a bandage on it. I was leaning over her, a few inches from her face... And that was spurring a weird feeling in me. I sat up, and gazed at her... Yet I had to admitt she was not that bad for an ashy... _  
_She had long brown curls flowing down her chest, with a rather thin and yet incredibly feminine figure. Her eyes were closed, yet I knew that extraordinary emerald green eyes she had... They stunned me the first time I saw them, first because they were staring straight at me, not lowering after a few seconds, as people use to. But their colour, so deep and brighting had also stunned me at that time. Wait... What the hell was I doing ? When have I become that mushy ?_  
_I stood up, and looked through the window... Pouring rain, once again. It seemed we were bound to meet under it. I glanced back at her, I hadn't even taken her wet clothes off, she was going to catch a cold. I walked back at her, and took her cardigan off... I felt terribly ill at ease... I didn't understand why, I had undressed so many girls in my life, why would it be different ? I took her ankle boots out... As I felt too umconfortable to take her pants off, so I went for some vodka shots... _  
_After covering her with the blanket, I lied next to her. I realized I had already slept with her... About a few hours ago... Didn't she remember anything ? Didn't she remember all the things we said ? Anyway, I didn't feel like giving myself a headache. That girl was just attractive, and I didn't want anything else than sex. Full stop.  
_

* * *

_Don't forget to review please, it's my first Divergent fic, so I'm really looking forward to knowing about your feelings !  
Hoping you've enjoyed this chapter ! :)  
_


	13. Chapter 13 : Crazy

_**Wow thanks to all of you for your great reviews ! It pleased me so much !**  
I hope for now I'll meet your expectations !_

_Crazy chapter, hoping your belts are still well fastened. Here we go for another loop-the-loop !_  
_I hope you too are enjoying it, and that I'm not alone to have fun ! (I can almost picture myself all alone on a roller coaster... )_  
_I still haven't much time to dedicate to my fanfiction, so once again, sorry for possible grammar/writing mistakes which might have escaped me !_  
_Anyway, have fun you all !_

* * *

**Chapter 13 : Does that make me crazy ?**

I painfully managed to open my eyes. It must have been morning, since some sunlights were already breaking through the room's darkness. I quickly realized it wasn't the Essential dorm. I tried to sat up, but a hand was relying on my left hip. I turned around... And almost yelled out of terror. Eric was lying just next to me, shirtless and sleeping, while snuggling up to me. I realized, when staring at him, that his tatooes were in fact rather huge. Not only did they climb up to his throat, but his chest was also inked. He had put down his eyebrow's piercings, and his hair was dishevelled, and with his grey eyes closed, I could in fact hardly recognize him.  
But what suddenly frightened me was my being in undies, with only a loose tank on me. I tried to move his hand, so that I could escape, but when I put his hand down, he suddenly rolled back against me and wrapped his arms around me. I could now feel his breath in my neck, it was warm and quiet, almost tickling me.  
"Don't leave now" he mumbled.

I immediatly understood he was awake, and tried to break free. Yet, he was holding me tight.  
"Let me go" I ordered.

"You're not really in the position to give me orders, doll" he simply replied, while rubbing his head on my temple. I headbutted him, and he released me while putting his hands up to his jaw. I jumped off the bed, but suddenly got dizzy and fell down on my knees.

"You've been hurt yesterday" he explained "I just brought you here to heal you and prevent you from definitely being eliminated by Peter" I started remembering yesterday's events. I had been assaulted in the Chasm, that's right... But there was still something wrong.

"And why would you have helped me, in stead of simply letting me being thrown into the Chasm ?" I distrustfully asked, while trying to stand up. He jumped off from the bed, grasped one of my arms and stood me up, as if I was light as a feather "Thanks" I reluctantly said.

"Well, perhaps your sudden disappearing would have caused damage to my personal plans of being officially named Dauntless leader" he sarcastically admitted. I shook his hand off of my arm, and leaned on a table, not to fell again and started putting my dried clothes on "Come on, get back to bed, you're still giddy and you need some rest"

"Don't tell me what to do" I pushed him back, as he was putting his hands on my shoulders. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

"Eric ? I've been told you were using this room. Open it" I immediatly recognized the voice. It was Maggie's. Neither Eric or I uttered a word, we were just both totally surprised "I warn you Eric, I've taken a duplicate key, in case you would again be just too dead drunk" She thus openned the door... When her gaze came to us, she stood there gaping. Eric suddenly got angry.

"What do you think you're doing Sue ? Just entering my room like that ?!" he kept his hands on my shoulders, as I was lowering my eyes, feeling incredibly awkward. I could feel Maggie glaring at me.

"And what do you think you are both doing ?" she shouted, losing her cool "Emmeline, I thought you had understood me ! What were you doing ? Fucking my man ? Don't you even delude yourself, he's absolutely not interested in you. Now get out of there !"

She was totally mad at me, and I think I understood her. I wouldn't either like to see the boy I loved in a room with another girl... Yet, that was unfair. I didn't ask for it, I accidentally ended up here.

"That's not what you think Maggie !" I tried to explain, but she didn't want to hear anything from me, and I guessed I'd better get out, yes. As I was heading to the door, Eric grasped my arm and dragged me against him.

"Sue you're pissing me off. How long will I have to tell you, I don't love you. Your sister is cute, and I do what I want with her. If I feel like fucking her, I... " I interupted him with a huge slap on his cheek. The noise of it filled the air with an awful tense and unsettling blank. I was trying to stop tears from running down, and ran out of the room. I slammed the door behind me and sat down in the corridor, breathing out. That was unbearable.  
I went for Tris in the dining hall, it was at least time for breakfast. I sat rougly next to her.

"Hey Emy !" she grinned at me, before understanding I wasn't feeling exactly good "Is there a problem ?" she worried. I shrugged, but it wasn't really convincing, and Tris put her arm around my shoulders.

"It's just... Well... " I tried to explain, my voice being crumbled by sobbings I was trying to smother.

"Let's have some fresh air" she said, walking me outside. When we reached a point, where no one could see us, she turned back to me. "What's the matter ?"

"It's just... It's a bit too much, I'm just breaking down a bit, but I'll be fine" I tried to reassure her.

"What did happen ?" She insisted. I didn't know what to tell her... I didn't want to annoy her with my stuffs "Tell me" she almost ordered.

"Well... Yesterday... Peter and two other dauntless attacked me in the chasm, they almost managed to throw me off in it, but someone saved me, healed me... And I found myself this morning being cuddled with him in his bed"

"Who was it ?" Tris understood that the biggest matter was that person.

"Tris... That was Eric" I declared. She almost petrified for a few minutes, and we remained both face to face, staring at each other, unable to utter a word.

"And... did anything happen during the night ?" she dared.

"I don't think so" I explained "Our clothes, well, our undies were still on, and I had already passed out when he brought me in his room... " Tris tried to relax the atmosphere.

"God, fortunately you're not a dauntless initiate ! I can't imagine seeing one of the biggest and scariest dauntless leaders in undies and looking back at him during a training session !" she joked. I tried to laugh with her, but managed to let only a small sincere smile out "Was he still asleep when you left ?"

"No... in fact something else happened... " I admitted.

"Tell me Emy" Tris was obviously willing to help me, and that really pleased me. At least I would have bound a strong friendship.

"You know the girl yesterday, Sue, right ?"

"Yes"

"She's my sister, her name was O'Connor"

"Really ? I would have never guessed, you both are so different ! She's been falling for Eric since their initiation togeth... Oh no" she realized.

"Yes... Yesterday we had a querell, she told me not to get in her business... And this morning, she found out Eric in panties, his hands on my shoulders, in his room... "

"Oh my... What did she say ?"

"She hasn't really upset me... Eric has. I mean... Not that I thought he was a nice guy or whatever... But I wouldn't have imagined he could be that mean. He told her she would never date her, rubbing it, and told her I was his shag... "

"That guy is seriously touched... Don't let him control your feelings Emy... "

"I guess you're right... Thanks for listening to me anyway !"

"Tris, at your service ! Will you be alright for today ?"

"Yes, I'm going to focus on my work, and forget about that damn couple of days"

* * *

I never felt that keen on my work. We were today working outside the station, removing old rails and replacing them, about a few miles away from Dauntless. I finally breathed again. I would not let myself get hurt neither by that damn dauntless leader, or by Maggie anyway. Whatever her reason was for hating me, I won't try to fix it up anymore. I was Essential, Faction before Blood. I was to be Essential to the other factions, and that's all.  
Jimmy headed to me, his toolbox in one hand, and a bottle of water in the other one.  
"Okay for a break ?" he asked. He had been kind today, as usual I mean, but he could have tried to put some distance between us after what I told him last time.

"Enticing proposal !" I laughed, while standing back up and wiping some sweat out of my forehead. He gave me the bottle, and I drank.

"You know, I think we're doing a great job. I don't think we'll have to remain there for more than two months" he declared. I put the bottle away.

"But, wasn't it an agreement for two months anyway ?"

"Yes, but they told they would probably review it to a longer duration"

"Really ? And they didn't think it necessary to inform us ?"

"Well, I guessed nothing was really planned, you know that stuff was a bit too quickly decided, and rather botched, in my opinion. Anyway, I think we can come back to Dauntless now. Let's go to that station" he pointed at a small spot about 300m away "A train should pass there in a dozain of minutes"

We all got to the station, and as Jimmy forsaw it, caught a train, less than a quarter of an hour later. When we reached the Dauntless terminus, we all agreed with going to take a shower, than having dinner. Half an hour later, I thus went in the dining hall and headed for Tris' table. That's funny, when we think of it. Dining hall is more than a dining hall on the whole, dinner is just a pretext to meet Tris, since I had never been especially hungry at that time.

As Tris was making room for me, I suddenly felt huge convulsions in my chest, and a formidable and awful pain in my abdomen, as if I had been violently stabbed. I crushed on the floor, crying out in pain, pressing my hands on my bully while folding in half. Tris ran at me.  
"Emy ? What's going on ? Emy ?!" she shouted.

But I couldn't answer, first because I didn't know a damn thing about what was happening to me, but above all because I couldn't utter a word, the pain was so much unbearable, I felt on the verge of fainting. I heard footsteps rushing at me.  
"What happened ?" Four asked.

"I don't know !" Tris was getting panic-stricken "She just suddenly stopped and got struck by convulsions !"

"I think I know" Maggie's voice declared. I was surprised to hear it back, after the arguement we had in Eric's room "Something might have happened to her twin brother. When they were children, he once got run over by a car, and she also felt the injury"

"So what do we do ?!" Tris exclaimed

"We have to calm her down, if possible to make her sleep... And then try to find out what happened to him"

* * *

_Yippee ! Here we go again for another barrel roll !_  
_So, what's in store now ? Will Emmeline manage to fix it up with her sister, and know the dark reason why this latter one cut off her family ?_  
_What happened to Christian ? Will Emmeline decide to come back to Essential, and to make Dauntless ancient story ?_  
_Will Eric allow it ? Will something grow between them, or are they doomed to loathe each other ?_  
_And what about divergents in that ? And what about us ? **And what about earth ?** ... Okay, I'm a bit breaking down too... Need an Amity **hug**..._

_Anyway, don't forget to review, whether you liked it or not, it's always pleasing to know about your points of view !_  
_To all those who - just like me, even if it doesn't look so - are in full final exams, good luck ! We're going to make it !_


	14. Chapter 14 : We've come too far

_Hi, here's the 14th chapter ! Don't worry for those who can't wait for more Eric/OC, I've just finished writing chapter 20th (I'm correcting them and changing a few details) and you're going to have plenty of it ! I promise ;)_  
_I'd also like to thank whoneedlove, Chisana Hikari and Megan for their reviews (and Traveller07 for her PMs !)_**  
**_I'm glad it please you, and I hope I won't disappoint you in the following chapters !**  
Read and enjoy :D  
**_

* * *

**Chapter XIV : We've come too far**

Because of what happened yesterday, Jimmy allowed me to go to Essential for the day. Of course I would have to get back to Dauntless in the evening. Astonishingly, Maggie was to go with me. As I got out of the dorm, and headed for the station, she came along with me.  
"Do not delude yourself, I'm not here to make up" she warned me.

"That hasn't even crossed my mind !" I quietly but firmly replied, which astonished her.

"Anyway, you're better ? Not that I do care, but I don't feel like dragging you along the way"

"So you will agree if I tell you it's none of your business, whether I feel better or not ?" I decided to be at least as nasty as her.

"Ok, but remember I didn't ask for coming with you !" she hurled, while passing by me and climbing on the train. I followed her.

"Who did ?" I asked.

"You don't need to know" she shrugged while looking down upon me. We both sat down.

"So, what will you say when you'll see the family ?"

"I'm not going with you into Essential. I'll stay at the station, that's all I've been asked to do" she flinged. About an hour later, we finally reached the Essential station. I jumped off the train.

"Be there for 6PM, not later" Maggie ordered.

"Or what ?" I challenged her, as I hated to be given orders.

"Or you'll end up factionless"

"You're going to wait 4 hours here ?"

"It's none of your business" she eventually flinged, before getting back on the train, and left the station. What a pleasant young woman ! I went down the station, still feeling the pain of this invisible wound I had in my abdomen. As I was walking down the streets, I suddenly felt like if I was being stalked. I turned around, but only saw unsuspicious essentials. Could it be Maggie ? I also thought it weird, that she had to escort me until the station, and not in Essential... Anyway, I continued my way till I finally reached my house. A huge melancholy spread in me. It was the same. I knocked on the door. But no one answered, so I rang the bell. Still nobody. I watched through the window, it was empty.

"Could it be you Emmeline ?" a feminine voice asked. I turned around, and faced my younger siblings' nanny.

"Yes Mrs Andrews ! Do you know where they all went ?" I asked. The woman sighed, and lowered her eyes... I suddenly had a huge negative sign, and my invisible wound made me suffer a bit more.

"Divergents' hunting... " she whispered.

"What ?"

"The two kids are still at school, I'll take them by 5PM... Bart is on work too... "

"And what about Christian ? And dad, at this time he's usually at home ? I know something had happened, and this is the reason why I've come back, I have to find it out, so tell me please !"

"Well... " she was obviously feeling ill at ease about it "Your father is with Christian... "

"And where are they ?"

"At St. Anthony Hospital... " She eventually admitted. I remained speechless for about a few seconds, until she put her hand on my shoulder. But I didn't let her time to comfort me, and rushed in the streets, running as fast as I could. The Essential quarter was pretty wide, yet it didn't matter, I had to quickly cross it and find out what happened to Christian. My wound was terribly aching, but it didn't stop me on my pathway. When I arrived in front of the red-brick building, I was breathless. I entered the hall and headed to the Erudite girl who was receiving the visitors.

"I'm... looking... for... my brother" I said, totally breathless. She looked at me, with a contemptful gaze. Yes, Erudite hated Essential.

"What's his name ?" she flinged.

"Christian... O'Connor" I answered.

"Room230, 2nd floor" she coldly replied. I rushed at the room, climbing the steps two by two and running in the corridors. When I reached it, I felt a horrible anxious feeling... But I gathered my courage, and knocked on the door.

"Yes ?" my father's voice responded. I didn't even answer him, and entered in the room, still breathless because of my run. My brother was lying on a bed, sleeping peacefully in white sheets "Emmeline ? What are you doing here ?" my father asked, while cuddling me against him.

"Yesterday... I felt a terrible pain in my abdomen, I guessed something had happened to Christian" My father pulled me a bit away, and plunged his look into mine, firmly pressing my shoulders in his hands.

"Listen attentively Emmeline, you have to be very careful... "

"Dad, what happened ?!"

"Listen to me ! Your brother is Divergent... He has been violently assaulted, and someone has tried to stab him"

"Who ?"

"We don't know, it might even have been essentials... Listen, it's likely they'll try to lash out at you... The whole family is endangered now... Try to find reliable friends, people who can protect you if you get assaulted. For now, you have to leave Emmeline"

"But... Why ? And Christian ?"

"He has been put on an artificial coma, he'll be fine don't worry" He explained me.

"But why should I go ? I've just arrived !" I insisted.

"Because you're in danger here. If someone finds out you are related to a divergent, and above all, that you're a divergent's twin sister, you may also suffer the same fate as your brother... "

"But I'm not a coward, I don't want to leave you now !"

"You have to Emmeline, it's for your own good, now leave before it's too late" he eventually told me, gently pushing me outside. I quit the room, and my father locked it, looking at me through the window. He put his hand on his heart, meaning he loved me. I did the same, choking back my tears, before leaving the corridor and bumped into someone.

"So... Sorry" I muttered, not looking at him and going on my way. Yet, there was something wrong. I stopped, and turned around "What are you doing here ?!"

"I'm stalking you" Eric quietly answered "In case you would try to flee" I grimaced. Wasn't it enough of that dude ? He came along with me, as I left the hospital.

"Simply admitt you're afraid your _shag_ might see her lover again ?" I teased him, with a certain bitterness.

"Nice try, yet I can't believe a girl like you could have a lover" he responded. Headshot ! I felt a growing anger climbing up to my mouth, and as I was about to flame him, he added "Even though you're pretty cute"

I let him go a bit farther, until he realized I had stopped walking. He looked back at me, lifting his eyebrow, and his two piercings with it. He was wearing his daily outfit, that is to say, his black leather pants, his combat boots with chains and heavy steel buckles on it. But today, he wasn't wearing any jacket (which wasn't stupid, as we were in full summertime) but a military-style black top, which let to see his brawny arms and shoulders, covered with tatooes.  
"What ?" he asked, in astonishment.

"Don't try to butter me up with sweet stuffs, I've heard what you said !" I mocked him "And for your guidance, I doubt a guy like you might have a true relationship one day !"

"Maybe it's because I'm waiting for the good one !" he came closer to me, whispering the last two words in my ear. I pushed him away.

"What are you saying ?" I laughed, remembering the first time we were left together, and the giggles I had.

"Why are you always laughing at me, when I'm trying to be serious ?" he joked, putting his arm around my shoulders. And so we laughed. With distance, I found it definitely crazy. I mean, laughing with that jerk, as if nothing had happened... Yet, it took my mind off Christian and what happened to him... But for a short duration.

"Emmeline ?" a voice called. My brother Bart was staying in front of us. I immediatly jumped in his arms, cuddling him against me. He put his arms aroung my waist, and plunged his face in my hair, kissing my neck "Why are you here ?" he asked.

"I've been authorized to go and see what happened to Christian" I explained "Yesterday, I didn't feel very good"

"Oh, I see... " he replied, before glaring at Eric "Who's that punk ?"

"Eric, Dauntless leader" Eric coldly responded, glaring back at my brother.

"Well, I guess you have to go ?" Bart asked me, before whispering something in my ear "Dad told you, no ? Be very careful, and watch out, never trust anyone by the punks, okay ?" I smiled at him, in agreement, and Bart continued on his way to the hospital, scowling at Eric, when this latter one was also looking daggers at him. Once Bart left, Eric and I continued on our way, with a very strained atmosphere. The sky was darkening very quickly, a thunder was probably preparing to break out.

"That guy... " I wanted to explain he was my brother, yet Eric interupted me.

"Okay, so you do have a boyfriend, but that doesn't make you attractive !" he flinged.

"W... What ?" I frowned "That's meaningless !"

"You are meaningless !" he patted my head. I immediatly pushed his hand away.

"I'm not a dog !" I hurled.

"Indeed, you're not, you're a pussycat !" he rectified. I offered him a dirty look, which made him laugh.

"Are you jealous ?" I suddenly asked, catching him off guards. He open his eyes widely, and stammered.

"You... You're ridiculous !" he looked down on me "Look at you ! You're just an ashy chick ! And I'm a dauntless leader" he must have realized my unconvinced face, since he added "Anyway, I'm already in love with someone !"

"Oh ! That's so cute ! Eric, dauntless leader, in love with someone !" I laughed at him.

"Haha that takes the wind out of your sails, doesn't it ?" he replied.

"I just can't believe a word of that !" I mocked.

"Anyhow, I don't have time to do the babysitters and teach life to a baby doll !" he declared. I suddenly stopped.

"What's the problem this time ?" he sighed, rolling his eyes.

"It's not the first time you call me doll" I remarked.

"And ?" he shrugged... I suddenly had a flash. The room I left yesterday morning... His room... Was the room I left when I woke up with my hangover... The 'doll' I had, written on my forearm...

"Wait... You're the guy who brought me in his room when I was drunk ?" I asked. He openned his eyes widely, before sighing.

"I guess it's me, yes" he replied. I was about to say something, when he interupted me to continue "Unfortunately, I was at least as drunk as you, since I don't remember a thing. I just woke up with a brownie in my bed, and went to shower" He seemed sincere... I didn't know why, but I thought I could believe him this time. Well, one more case closed.

"Do you at least remember offering me an amulet ?" I asked.

"An amulet ?" he frowned "Why the hell would I have an amulet with me ? And why would I offer you something ?"

"Well, I don't know... I had an amulet... And it seemed quite precious so... "

"It's not mine, I hate jewels" he flinged.

"Ok, ok, I got it" I sighed. Well, it seemed the case wasn't totally closed. Eric and I headed for the railway, but strangely not for the station.

"Your sister has come back to dauntless, it's one of the reasons why I came" he admitted. I nodded. He suddenly started climbing on the railway's foundations.

"Wait... What are you doing ?" I asked.

"Don't be a wimp, come on, follow me" he ordered. On the first day of my railway's formation, I had to jump on a train, yet, not from that high... "For today !" he brought me back to reality. I gathered my courage, and grabbed the steel bars, climbing up a few meters behind him. He was quick and dexterous. Well, considering his muscles, it was normal. As he was standing on the platform, he watched me climbing. "Not that bad"

"Don't stare at me ! That makes me lose my concentration" I flinged, as I was almost reaching the top. He offered me his hand. I could have been proud and stubborn, and refusing his help... And that's what I did "Thanks, I can get by on my own" Yet, he grabbed my wrist, and suddenly lifted me up, my feet leaving the foundations, I was suspended to his hand in the emptiness for about a few seconds, until he pulled me towards him, drawing my body against his.

"I just don't want us to miss the train" he explained. The platform was to small, I dreaded falling down, so didn't dare pulling him away. Eric must have noticed my unease, since he laughed at me. "Is this a bit too high for you ?"

"No... No" I lied, trying to keep my pride "I'm just not used to it" I explained, trying to look confident, even though it wasn't really convincing.

"Really ?" he lifted an eyebrow.

"Really" I responded.

"So, you won't be affraid, if I do... THAT" he suddenly shoved me towards the emptiness, before grabbing my waist back, and drawing me back to him. Out of instinct, I had strongly wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my body to his, as if my life was depending on it (well, it sort of was). He laughed at me, before taking me back on a normal position.

"Don't-you-ever-do-that-again !" I ordered, trying to recover my breathing. He bursted out laughing, while keeping his hands on my waist... In a normal situation, I would have kicked him right now... But considering what happened, I was glad and relieved knowing he was holding me. When the train arrived, he waited for the very last car to pass by, grabbed the handle, and carried both us on the small platform. I got on the train, and threw myself on a seat.

"That's insane... No you're insane !" I corrected, glaring at him. He sat in front of me, stretching his legs.

"I know, but that's why you love me" he laughed, with a small smirk.

"I wouldn't say that" I chuckled, trying to relax.

* * *

_This is it ! I hoped you've enjoyed that chapter, at least as much as I did, while writing it !  
Once again, sorry for the possible mistakes, I'm still in full final exams... (fortunately, Eric is here to comfort me !)  
Anyway, have a good day, and don't forget to review :)  
_


	15. Chapter 15 : All my tears

**_Here is the 15th chapter, I hope you'll like it !_**  
**_As usual, I'd like to thank Megan for her sweet reviews :D_  
**

* * *

**Chapter 15 : All my tears have been used up**

The train was empty. The atmosphere was quiet and peaceful. Eric was looking through the window, slumpt in his seat. I was staring at him. He seemed rather pensive. I didn't feel like disturbing him, so I kept quiet, and closed my eyes. That couple of hours in Essential had rather moved me. I was missing my family so much, and yet had to leave them again very quickly. Christian hadn't even waken up. Dad said he had fallen into coma. That's maybe why my invisible wound wasn't hurting me anymore. Dad said Christian has been stabbed because he was divergent... But what is divergent ? I had already heard about it, but yet never knew precisely what they were. Eric probably knew it.  
"Hum... Eric ?" I dared.

"Yes ?" he turned his head to look at me.

"What is a divergent ?" I asked. He suddenly frowned, bit his lip and turned his head back to the window.

"Monsters" he simply responded.

"That's all ?"

"That's all." he firmly replied.

"How do we recognize a divergent ?"

"They show abilities for several factions during the aptitude test"

"Is it possible ?"

"Yes. They then will fit in with normal people, they will make friends, and when you don't expect it... They will turn against you"

"You mean... They're all evil ? Why ?"

"Because they don't think normally, they're flaws in the system"

I couldn't believe it. Christian could never be like that. Christian isn't a monster. Yet, I understand better my father's warnings... Yes, I definitely had to watch my back, Eric probably didn't know about Christian's being a divergent, but if he finds it out, considering his description of divergents, he will probably be merciless... That's a pity, he didn't seem that dumb... He may have been brainwashed by the eggheads or something like that.

"Why ?" he asked back.

"I've heard about it in the streets. They said that divergent hunting had started again, so I wondered what was a divergent" I lied.

"I see" he cracked his knuckles while clenching his fists so much, that his fingers turned white. If there was someone I shouldn't trust, that was definitely him. When we arrived in Dauntless, Maggie was waiting in the station.

"I heard you went babysitting my sister in stead of me" she told Eric "I'm sorry about it, can I make myself apologized ? Would you like to meet in my room tonight ?"

I headed for the board, on which my work was indicated.  
"See you baby doll, be careful with Jim, it's time he tries to offer you daffodils !" Eric told me, while patting my shoulder and then left. I took my tools and went to today's workplace, even though there were only two hours left.

"Hey welcome back Emmeline !" Eddy smiled at me.

"Thanks, I hope you three had not to work too much because of me" I apologized.

"No, don't worry" Jimmy said, from behind me "We are Essential, remember" he winked at me. And so I started working, helping them with the rest.  
We stopped when we eventually heard the thunder roll.

"Ok guys, I think it's okay for today. It's going to rain anyway, we'd be useless. Let's go back to Dauntless" Jimmy said. We both collected our things and headed for dauntless. Eddy and Mike were as usual chatting together... And for about a few seconds I wondered, whether they were dating each other or not... As for Jimmy and I, we were walking behind them, about a few meters away.

"How was your trip ?" Jimmy asked.

"Well... My brother is at hospital" I answered.

"Really ?" he astonished "I'm sorry... Is he going to be okay ?"

"He's on artifical coma... But according to my dad he'll be fine"

"Ah... I see, what happened to him ?"

"He... " I stopped, while remembering Barts telling me not to trust anyone "fell." I simply answered.

"He... Fell ?" Jimmy repeated.

"From a scaffolding. His belt wasn't well fastened or something like that... "

"Ah yes ! A friend of mine once fell from a scaffolding too, fortunately he only broke his leg... Anyway, I'm sure your brother is going to be alright. Eggheads are maybe dumb, but they know what they're doing in medical field"

"I guess you're right... " I sighed.

"Do you want me to lift up your morale ?" he suddenly asked, with a joyful tone.

"How ?" I smiled. He took my hand.

"Close your eyes, I'm going to put something in your hand, okay ?" He said.

"Okay" I played the game. I felt something cool in my right palm.

"You can look at it now" he finally said. I looked down at my hand. It was daffodils.

"Oh, they're beautiful ! Thanks !" I said while suddenly recalling what Eric told me... How did he know ? Those daffodils had been freshly cut, Eric couldn't have seen Jimmy cutting them... A rain of questions was flowing down on me. There was still that unsolved mystery. Jimmy told me he didn't know Eric before coming here... Yet they sometimes seemed to have known each other for a while.

"Why do you suddenly look upset ?" he asked quietly worried.

"There's something I need to know Jimmy... "

"What ?" he astonished.

"That guy, Eric... You're sure you don't know him ?" I asked. He suddenly seemed kind of relieved.

"Ah... " he sighed "I don't know anything about that dude, I swear, I've never seen him before coming to dauntless" he said, taking my free hand in his. Hegrinned at me, and I decided to believe him.

We thus came back to dauntless. I was awfully hungry, so rushed in the dining hall and found Tris.  
"So, what's up Em' ?" she delightfully asked.

"My brother is in the coma, he has fallen from a scaffoling... But he'll be okay according to my father" I summed it up.

"Ow... Do you feel alright ?"

"Yes, don't worry Tris, thank you" I smiled at her. I couldn't help wondering if Tris was part of those punks I shouldn't trust... She looked so different... And now she was my true friend...

"Are these daffodils ?" she asked me, pointing at the flowers I had put on the table.

"Yeah, someone offered them to me"

"Oh ? Who was that ?" Tris suddenly got curious.

"It was Jim" a deep voice said in my back.

"Come on Eric, don't be jealous" I mocked him, not even looking up at him. Tris was obviously stunned by the way Eric and I were adressing each other.

"Don't delude yourself baby doll. I'm just telling you, you're being an easy lay"

"Come on, go tease someone else, I'm mature enough !" I declared a bit louder. Jimmy thus came next to me, probably frightening I might have some troubles.

"Is there something wrong ?" he asked, glaring at Eric. They were facing each other, and I noticed they were nearly the same height, while I thought Jimmy was smaller. Eric was looking daggers at him.

"Let's talk in the corridors Jim" Eric ordered, Jimmy following him.

"What is going on between those two ?" Tris asked.

"I have no fucking idea... " I sighed. The two of them left the dining hall without looking back at each other. Eric was leading Jimmy in the corridors... I suddenly had a bad feeling... What if Eric tried to beat Jimmy up ? I stood up and left the table "I'll be there in a minute" I told Tris.

I rushed through the dining hall, and reached the corridors. It was empty. Where could they have gone ? I suddenly heard people arguing, and recognized Jimmy's voice. I hid myself behind a wall and listened to them.

"What do you think you're doing Rick ?!" Jimmy hurled.

"I've warned you not to bring your bullshits here" Eric answered.

"Do I get involved in your shags like that ?!" Jimmy shouted.

"The girl is in dauntless, she's my business thus" Eric explained.

"Stop protecting her, I told you she was mine, so don't touch her !" Jimmy flinged.

"Don't talk to me like that Jim" Eric threatened.

"Or what ?" Jimmy challenged him.

"I'm in my place, it's not like in the past anymore. You can't put the blame on me, and I just need to show some photos to the administration to make you factionless" Eric warned Jimmy.

"Would you do that to your very own brother ?!" Jimmy asked.

"I'd do anything to get rid of you" Eric eventually clenched his teeth. I sat down. I thought I had seen everything, but that really stunned me. Eric and Jimmy were relatives ? No... They were... brothers. That was unbelievable, but that was explaining everything...

"So don't tell me what to do, you're not in your place here. Leave the doll alone, or at least be honest"

"Like you do ? So that she'd consider me a jerk ? You're not even honest to yourself, you're being flighty with every chick you meet, you put them in your bed, and then you will never have any serious relationship, we're the same bro"

"Shut up Jim, you've said enough" Eric suddenly hurled.

"Stop threatening me, you won't do anything ! You never dared anything against me !"

"You sure ?" I suddenly heard a blow, and a terrible groan. I rushed at the scene. Eric had threw an awful punch right in Jimmy's face, breaking his nose. Blood was flowing through Jimmy's hands, and dropping on the floor. I glared at both of them. I was about to yell something, when Four came in.

"What the hell happened ?" he asked.

"Take him to the infirmary" Eric ordered, pointing at Jimmy. Four was not the guy who would compell like that, yet I don't know what he saw in Eric's face, but he obeyed and walked Jimmy to the infirmary. Eric and I were thus left alone.

"So, you've heard it all ?" he coldly asked. He was violently shivering, as if trying to hold back his rage.

"I guess" I replied as coldly as him. I didn't know how to act, how to react. I was upset. Upset because Jimmy had dramatically been lying to me all along, upset because Eric had recklessly blew him, upset because the guy facing me was a merciless and possessive punk, upset because I still considered Jimmy my friend and Eric had sent him to the infirmary...

"Anything to add ?" he asked, glaring at me. I didn't answer anything, so he turned around and left "Good" he firmly responded.

* * *

**_This it it for this 15th chapter. I hope you've liked it, even though it's not the most enthralling._**  
**_The following ones should be far better. Don't forget to leave a review, I like to know about your opinions !_**  
**_Have a nice day ;D_**


	16. Chapter 16 : Underwater

_Hi everyone ! Today, I propose you a longer chapter (Yes, I was quite inspired !)_

_I know I'm being quick at updates, but that's because I've just finished writing chapter 23 ^^'_  
_So I'm correcting them and still changing a few things, but I hope the followers will be happy !_

_Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy reading it ! :) And don't forget to leave me a review !_

* * *

**Chapter XVI : Underwater**

I haven't seen Eric for about a week now. Even Sue was eating alone, or with other dauntless in the dining hall. Anyway, I didn't know why I'd mind, that guy was a true punk and that's all. Today was Saturday, we were all allowed to have free time. Tris and I planned to spend some time together, and to go for a walk on the docks in the evening. For now, we were both wandering in the pit, Tris was delighted : she had made it to stage two.  
"And so, I saw my name just before the line !" she exclaimed.

"That's amazing, I told you you'd make it !" I smiled at her. I was truly happy for her. Moreover, if she had been cut off... I don't know what I would have done, I mean she's my only true friend here. Tris wrapped her arm around my shoulders.

"Nothing's going to seperate us, my love !" she joked.

"Even not Four ?" I replied with an amused laugh. She suddenly removed her arm to put her hands on her chest.

"What do you mean... ?" she astonished.

"Tris... " I said, lifting up an eyebrow to make her understand once for all I knew about her having feelings for Four.

"O... Okay, but that's our secret !"

"Don't worry about that, anyhow you know my secrets too" I winked at her.

"Haha, like you've slept and cuddled with Eric for instance ?"

"Shhhh !" And so we burst out laughing.

"Ow... Your sister is coming... I'd better leave you both ?" Tris said, while looking behind me. I turned around and saw Maggie heading for me. Tris patted my shoulder, and vanished. Today, Maggie was once again pretty sexy. She was wearing a black mini-skirt and a leather bustier, with gothic boots. Her hair was still platinum blond, tied up in a high ponytail.

"I have to ask you something" she coldly declared.

"And what if I don't feel like talking to you ?" I asked.

"What happened to your brother ?" she ignored my question. Her saying 'your brother' in stead of simply calling him Christian hurt my feelings.

"Why d'you care ?" I replied, as coldly as her.

"Tell me" she insisted.

"He got stabbed" I finally admitted. Even if she tried to canceal it, I saw in her eyes, that she was actually worrying. She stared at me, like asking me to explain it all. "That's all you need to know" I responded, while going away. Yet, she grabbed my forearm, and made me face her.

"Why ?" she asked as firmly as possible.

"You told me not to get involved in your business, so don't interfere in mine" I hurled, while shaking my forearm.

"Emmeline, I need to know" she firmly explained "I can't tell you why, but I need to know"

"And then ? You'll vanish and ignore me again ? Don't think I'm stupid, I will not feed your damn curiosity" I flinged. She put her hand on my shoulder, and pressed it. She had a strong grip, a dauntless grip. Each time she would be willing to know something, she would always get by and know it...

"I have to know Emmeline" she repeated. I slapped her hand off and sighed.

"He got stabbed by some unknown dudes, that's all" I said. I didn't want to tell her about Christian's being a divergent. I didn't know if I could trust her. She had already forsaken us, she was ruthless and merciless.

"There's something you don't tell me" she insisted, staring straight in my eyes. I was on the verge of telling her the truth, she always knew how to deal with me. Yet, I had to protect Christian, the one who had always been trustworthy. Maggie came closer, leant towards me and whispered something in my ear.

"He's divergent, right ?" she asked. I tried to do as if nothing, yet couldn't hold back a small panic stare at her. But I won't give in. I looked daggers at her. Yet, she astonished me, with a worrying expression filling her face. Would she really care ? I couldn't believe it.

"Sue !" Four shouted, while walking in our direction.

"Listen Emmeline, don't tell anyone about it. Divergents hunting has started again" she warned me, before looking at Four. He came with us.

"Have you seen Eric ? I've been trying to find him since the morning... " he grumbled. He was wearing a black shirt, with dark jeans and climbing boots. Contrary to Eric, his dauntless casualness was rather discrete. And for about a few seconds I realized he was quite handsome, lucky Tris !

"I've been told he was at a meeting with Jeanine" Maggie answered, with a scornful gaze. Wait... Jeanine ? THAT Jeanine ? The Eggheads' big boss ? Why would Eric have a meeting with her. Maybe it was something like only dauntless leaders were allowed to attend, yet I found it suspicious. In Essential we used to hate Dauntless, and Erudite... But two leaders from each faction during a meeting... That was weird. Maggie didn't say 'a meeting with Erudite' or 'with other Factions' representatives'... she said 'with Jeanine' Anyway, it wasn't worth giving myself a headache, I was being paranoid.

"Ah yes, I had forgotten about that serum thing... " Four murmured to himself. What was that 'serum thing' ? I knew it wasn't my business, yet I could help being curious... On the whole, Maggie and I were the same on that point. Four left, and so did Maggie. I now had to find Tris again, so that we could get prepared for our night getaway.

* * *

"You're ready ?" Tris asked when entering in my dorm. She was wearing a small black dress, a pair of ankle-boots, and a small dark belt jacket.

"Yep !" I stood up after lacing up my low-boots. I had put on white shorts, an amber blouse and a mid-length brown jacket "Let's go !"

And so we headed for the train, which was working all the night long. We then jumped off when passing by the buildings of an abandoned ship company. It was pretty dark, but it was full moon tonight, so the moonlight was lightning the quiet and abandoned port. It was a pretty beautiful place, it was a pity it had been totally deserted. We sat down on a wood bench on a dock.

"It's really pleasing... I mean, being in a quiet and calm place like that" Tris smiled.

"I agree... It's not the same as in Dauntless or Essential" I said.

"Emmeline... " Tris suddenly started on a very serious tone.

"Yes ?" I asked, in astonishment.

"Do you know what divergents are ?" she asked, lowering her eyes. Why was everybody talking about divergents ? Is it because of this witch hunt ?

"Well, I've been told they were people with aptitudes for different factions, that's all I really know"

"Were you said, they are dangerous too ?"

"Hm... Eric told me they are dangerous. Yet, I have to admitt that I don't really believe him, he seems to bare a certain grudge against divergents, so he's rather biased about it. I do think that divergents are normal people with simply abilities for other factions" I admitted. I suddenly got frightened. I considered Tris trustworthy, yet she may have been brainwashed in Dauntless... What if she was also part of this divergent hunting...

"Emmeline... What would you do if someone very close to you was divergent ?" she asked, almost begging. What was that question ? Was she trying to find out if Christian was divergent ? I frowned.

"I guess it wouldn't change anything" I said.

"You wouldn't try to kill him ?" she insisted.

"No, I wouldn't" I firmly responded, without admitting anything. Tris finally breathed out.

"Emmeline... If I asked you to come with me here, in this place far from anyone... It's partially because I wanted to tell you something... I'm divergent" she explained. I openned my eyes widely, gaping for a few seconds. She was looking at me, like begging me to apologize her. I shook my head... How could I have thought she was trying to collect information about my brother ? She was giving me a proof of how strong our friendship was, by telling me this heavy secret... This secret that was jeopardizing her life. I took her in my arms, and I felt her breathing out.

"Don't worry Tris, I'll protect you" I told her, kissing her hair "Who else knows ?"

"Well... I think Four is suspecting something... And so does Eric... " she grimaced.

"I hope for you Eric will not find it out... " I sincerely said.

"Fortunately, he hasn't been really involved in our initiation this week, he was either distracted, or simply away" she sighed.

"And... Do you think you can trust Four ?" I asked her.

"I don't know... I'd like to... " she muttered.

"But you know you can't trust anyone, especially in Dauntless, right ?"

"That's exactly the matter... There's a girl in Dauntless who made my aptitude test... This is the only person I can talk about divergents with, her name's Tori" Tris explained "Her brother was killed, because he was divergent... So she warned me not to trust anyone, not even my closest friends... "

"Yet, you did trust me" I murmured.

"Have I made a wrong decision ?" she laughed. I smiled back at her, and I felt I could always rely on her, and reciprocally. We remained there talking about everything and nothing, laughing and chuckling like old childhood friends. Suddenly, we heard voices, male voices. We hid ourselves and listened to them.

"And let's put some barrels over there, okay ?" Four's voice asked.

"Why not, but in return, I want to block this path" Eric ordered.

"It's going to be too difficult, man" Four warned "It's just a Capture the flag"

"Wait... " Eric suddenly stopped Four "Someone has come here... "

"How d'you know that ?" Four sceptically astonished.

"Come on, don't tell me you can't smell that girly perfume ?!" Eric growled.

Tris and I were sticking together, hiding in a dark lane... And trying to hold back giggles.

"You put perfume for me ? I didn't know we were having a rendez-vous !" I joked, while whispering to her. Tris hit my shoulder, telling me to keep quiet and stop making her laugh. She was on the verge of bursting out laughing, untill she finally let a chuckle out. Eric suddenly appeared in the moonlight, and that was so much scary, that we both eventually broke up and roared with laughter.

"What are you two doing here ?" Four asked us.

"We... We... " I explained, while trying to stop laughing "We were strolling together !"

"And who did allow you to go strolling over here ?" Eric seriously remarked, seemingly furious.

"Who said we couldn't ?" Tris dared. Eric glared at us, before coming back next to Four.

"Anyway, I'm fed up with that stuffs" Eric told Four "And I have to talk with Emmeline" he suddenly added. I lifted an eyebrow, in astonishement.

"Well, let's postpone it" Four declared "I'll go with Tris" and so they both left. I was glad for Tris, she would have at least had a moonlight stroll with Four... Which must be really enticing for her ! As for me, I was doomed to spend the rest of my evening with Eric... 'Great' I mentally sighed.

"Come on, let's sit on the bench" he almost ordered me, while heading for it. I followed him, dragging my feet, and remained stood up "You fear I might eat you ?" he laughed at me, seing that I wasn't willing to sit next to him.

"Fearing I might catch a stupidity illness, yes" I corrected. He clenched his fists. It's been a week since I hadn't talked to him, I had forgotten how hot-tempered he was... I shouldn't be reckless... Yet it wasn't my fault if truth did hurt !

"Anyway, I don't want to waste my time with you. I just wanted to tell you a few things" he started. I lifted an eyebrow. What did he want to say ? "You know... About last time... "

"With Jimmy ?" I asked.

"Yes. He's my brother, and got transfered to Essential when I was 13" he started, stunning me... Eric was only 18 ? Two years older than me ? I couldn't believe it... How could he be a dauntless leader at such an age? That guy was monstruous "That's all you need to know about that. What I wanted to tell you is that he has been fired, so he'll have to get back to Essential to find another position"

"So... Who will be in charge of us ?" I asked.

"I have no fucking idea, and I don't care anyhow, an ashy dude that's all" he growled. The hot-tempered beast was striking back. I didn't miss it ! I eventually sat next to him.

"You finally dare approaching me ?" he mocked.

"I just didn't feel like standing up while you're comfortably seated"

"Last time you talked me about divergents... " he started, making my heartbeat stop for a few seconds. But I did my best not to let anything suspicious out.

"Yes, maybe, I don't know" I tried to escape.

"I'm sure you've seen divergents in Essential... " he declared, crossing his arms on his chest and fixing his gaze on me, as if trying to read and analyze any of my facial expressions.

"Well, since you seem to know my life better than me, I don't see why you're asking" I got angry, standing back up. He seized my wrist, I tried to pull my hand out of his grip, but he was firmly grabbing it.

"I've already warned you not to play games with me" he coldly said.

"I'm not playing, you are" I flinged. He suddenly stood up, facing me closely. I had to lift my head, to look at him, he must be more than 6 feet high. He smirked when seing our height difference.

"You're not intimidating me, remember" I recalled him, out of pride.

"I'm sure I can find a way of humiliating you right now, so keep your mouth shut !" he hurled me, with a sly grin on his face. I kept staring at him. He looked at the dock "Can swim ?" he asked.

"No, I can't" I sincerely responded, fearing what he may have on his mind...

"Really ?" He insisted.

"Really." I tried to make that clear.

"So allowing that I throw you in the water... You confirm you'd drown ?" he continued, coming closer to me, and thus forcing me to step back, as I was a few inches away from the edge. I put my hands on his chest, not knowing if I should grab his shirt or simply push him back.

"Don't Eric" I said, while fear was filling my throat and prevented me from breathing normally. Eric suddenly had a smirk, grabbed my hips and threw me a few meters away, in the water. I hadn't had time to breathe in, so I swallowed water a first time. It blocked in my throat, while forcing the path through my lungs. I coughed, while trying to surface. I was pathetically trying to paddle, as I was getting panic-stricken. I couldn't manage to remain at the surface, I was swallowing water and violently coughing. Dying was just a matter of time for now. I pushed the water under my arms, and tried to keep my head up.

"Haha, soaked to the skin, baby doll ?" I heard Eric laughing at me. That guy... That old damn stupid and fucking punk... I wanted to yell him to come and get me out of there, I know _he could_ swim. I wanted him to help me... But I was to proud to give him what he was asking for... I swallowed water again, as my limbs were dramatically weakening. I was going to die... I was stubborn... I knew it... But that was turning into stupidity here.

"Eric !" I yelled, as he was turning back, like leaving me. He turned around and stared at me.

"Come on, you're going to catch a cold !" he shouted "Come back, and you'll insult me later" What a clever guy ! The problem was that I simply COULDN'T come back. I was feeling my limbs giving up, when I gathered my forces, to surface one more time.

"I can't !" I yelled, not knowing if the droplets that were flowing down my eyes were tears or simple water. I swallowed water one more time, suffocated, feeling a horrible pressure in my lungs, as I was sinking underwater.

* * *

_Hehe, this is it. Now you'll have to wait for the next update (sadistic)  
Don't worry, it shouldn't be long, yet the following chapter will probably be shorter.  
I hope this one pleased you, and don't forget to **review**, to tell me about it !  
Have a nice day :)_


	17. Chapter 17 : I hate everything about you

**_Here's for the 17th chapter ! I'm glad the last one pleased you - and that the cliff hanger worked ! _****_I hope this following won't disappoint you.  
And indeed, for those who have noticed, many of my chapter titles come from songs. And actually, these are the songs I've listened to and was inspired by, while writing the chapters. So I urge you to listen to them, if you want to feel the way I feel while writing the fanfic  
(it may also set the tone of it)_  
**

* * *

**Chapter XVII : I hate everything about you**

**_Eric's POV_**

It was horrible. In only a few seconds, I passed from laughter to fear. And it was one of the first times since the initiation and the fear sims, that I felt fear.  
"Eric !" The way she called my name - no, the way she _yelled_ it - made me realize something was wrong, I flinched... The way she was struggling in the water wasn't normal... And yet, I decided to make a joke, trying to canceal that bad feeling I was having.

"Come on, you're going to catch a cold !" I shouted "Come back, and you'll insult me later !" At that moment, the only thing I was hoping, was to see her swiming back to the edges. I turned my back to her, out of cowardice maybe, I have to admitt. I _feared_ something, but was unable to put a name on it.

"I can't !" she suddenly yelled, with a muffled voice as she was swallowing water. That "I can't" was full of reproach, anger, panic and fear. But for all, it made me face that_ fear_ : The ashy couldn't swim, and she was drowning down. And it was all my fault. And she was going to die.

I turned around and realized she wasn't at the surface anymore, she was sinking deep underwater. An awful adrenaline feeling ran through my veins, as if my very own life was in danger. I didn't think twice or even take time to take my shirt or my shoes off, and rushed into the water. I had learnt swimming as I arrived in Dauntless. In Erudite, we weren't taught to, and I guessed neither in Essential. I dived and swam as fast as I could. Thanks to the moonlight, I could see her body sinking down, as her lungs were filling with water and made her going dramatically down. My chains and biker boots were handicapping me, but at that moment, it didn't matter. _Nothing else matters_. I had to save her. I arrived by her, and I was stunned by her neutral expression. She seemed relaxed and totally relieved, as if she was simply sleeping after a long day. I grabbed her light body by the underneath of her breast and lifted her up to the surface, swimming in the direction of the edges of the docks.

I lied her on her back, and pulled away the hair she had on her face. Her face seemed so dull and lifeless, that was fucking scary. It was becoming livid and colourless, and it seemed her soul had forsaken her body. I brought my hands to her chest and pressed it, to reanimate her. When I realized the heart massage wasn't enough, I mentally collapsed, on the verge of freaking out. Not that I did care for that damn ashy chick, but I didn't want to get into troubles... Well that's what I was trying to tell me. But my Dauntless training, with the fear simulations and all the stuff had been useful, and I didn't throw into a panic. I recalled something we had learnt in Erudite, when studying the medical first aid : the mouth-to-mouth technique. I didn't think twice, and leant over her. I squeezed her tiny nose, gently openned her mouth, and stuck my lips against hers, and blew. Her lips were soft and chubby, they must be tender to kiss... If it wasn't in that context. I blew, I blew, I blew... Bloody fucking hell... _Hold on , doll.**  
**_

* * *

**_Emmeline's POV_  
**

I violently coughed, ejecting water from my lungs, and deeply breathed in. Two strong hands grabbed my shoulders and sat me up, allowing me to thrust out the last cL of water out of my chest. My view was quite blurred, and I felt like I was swaying.  
"Calm down" Eric told me, cupping my face in his soft hands. I glared at him. We were both totally dunked, even though I was the only one to be soaked from inside... I had nearly died because of his stupidity. He pulled me against his chest, and wrapped his arms around me, trying to make me feel better and comforted. I heard him breathing out, as if he had been holding his breath.

"I thought you were kidding... " he explained me, unable to apologize clearly. I looked daggers at him, while sniffing. I was on the verge of bursting into tears, but I knew I had to hold them back. I pushed him.

"I told you not to do that !" I told him off, in a fit of anger. He kept quiet, which hurt my feelings. He was not even trying to apologize, or making a joke... He was like waiting for the end of my fit, like a father would do with his child.

"I said I didn't mean it" he repeated like annoyed. I suddenly couldn't contain myself anymore, and slapped him. He didn't even grant me a look, and just touched his cheek with his fingertips.

"You're just a fucking asshole" I hurled, before standing up and heading for the platform to get back to dauntless. I was soaked to the skin, and thus felt I was catching a cold. What a bastard... How could he have gone so far... No... How could I have deluded myself about him ? He had always been that mean and spiteful punk... I thought for a moment it was just a cover, an armor to protect him from other people... Yet I got everything wrong.  
I didn't want that jerk to approach me anymore.

* * *

_**Eric's POV.**_

"Hey Eric, why are you so fucking wet ?" Max laughed at me. I offered him a dirty look.

"Don't piss me off with your questions, I'm not in the mood" I flinged. He frowned. Max knew me. He had witnessed from close Four and I's initiations, he was the one who first offered Four the status of dauntless leader... Before that stupid stiff boy turned it down.

I went in my room, and got a shower. Water was flowing down my body, and I closed my eyes, letting myself being relaxed by the warm temperature. I couldn't sweep away the scene with the doll, and my awful feeling about it. She nearly died because of me. And I was being so weepy... I hated that. Since that ashy girl had entered in my life, she had turned it into hell. At the beginning, I hated her guts, for the mere reason she was snubbing me, and not submitting to me. Like the other girls would do. Most of dauntless chicks were indeed either brown nosing me, or trying to stand up to me, but never all the way. When I made them think they had tamed me, they would lower their guards, and I would shag them in the next hour. Yes, I was a true piece of shit. But that's how I was, and how I will always be.

Yet, the ashy doll was screwing it up. She would always stand up to me, if I was doing something she disapproved of. She was tenacious and stubborn, a true Essential with a mix of Dauntless recklessness. She perfectly knew she was weaker, far weaker than me, and yet it didn't seem to matter. The fact, is that I think I started appreaciating her because of snubbing me... Which was fucking idiotic. It was so cliché. The rough guy being interested in the only woman, strong enough to resist him... I had read so many of those rosies in Erudite, and fucking hated it. But that wouldn't end up with a romance, that was the difference. Even though I admitted feeling something for her, that wasn't love. I was unable to love anyhow. I didn't, don't, and won't ever love anyone but me.

I got out of the shower, and decided to erase that drowning stuff from my mind and went in the pit. I knew the pub would be still open at that hour, as I was a regular, so I headed for it. When I passed near Tori, next to her parlour, my gaze fell on a bright thing, it was a necklace or something like that, in the display case. I got closer, to make it out. Tori laughed at me in a very sarcastic way. She couldn't bare my mere presence, and it was all the same for me.  
"Haha, I never thought you'd be able to buy a jewel for a girl !" she mocked.

"What ?" I look up at her.

"I was sure you wouldn't remember a thing ! You were so pissed that night, you were so pathetical... !" she added.

"Wait, what are you fucking talking about ?" I interupted her.

"A couple of weeks ago... You were totally drunk, and you bought an amber amulet" she explained, as my blood had stopped flowing in my veins. I was suddenly recalling the Ashy talking about an amber amulet she had been offered while she was drunk "You told me a girl you liked was feeling miserable, and partially because of you, so you wanted to buy her a little something you said" Tori jeered at me. Tori and I never had been close friends, so she never ignored an occasion to laugh at me... And neither did I.

"Of course I do remember !" I lied, scorning her while going swallowing a shot of whiskey.

* * *

**Back to Emmeline's POV.**

After a warm shower, and after drying my body with the towel, I headed for the Essential dorm. It must be at least midnight now. Yet, I came across a small acquaintance...  
"Oh Emmeline !" a cheerful voice called me. I turned around... It was Eric, but he wasn't in his normal state... He was... "Can I have a hug ?" he asked, stretching his arms widely, a bottle of booze in his right hand... Yeah, that was that...

"A fit of Amity ?" I asked, laughing at him being in such a pitiful state.

"Does it mean I can't have one ?" he sniffed, as if he was about to cry.

"You've been a bad boy, Eric !" I continued making fun of him, as my anger towards him was vanishing, letting place to scorn.

"I know... I'm damn fucking sorry about it Emmeline... " he suddenly became more serious, sat down and put his palm on his forehead. That was one of the first times I heard him say my name. Usually it was "doll", "ashy" or "muddy". Hearing him saying my name, was something really unusual... And destibilizing.

"Hm... You should get back to your room, don't you think ?" I asked. Yet he didn't even hear me.

"I didn't mean... I know how stupid and stubborn I can be... But I really thought you could swim... When I realized you were drowning... " he clenched his fists as if about to hit something... That guy was totally unpredictable when drunk. "I didn't think twice and jumped to save you... "

"How touchy !" I mocked him, while putting him back on his feet "Now, let's find your room, right ? Where is it ?" I had to walk him to his room, otherwise he might do something really stupid. Not that I did care for this bastard, but I didn't want him to fall in the Chasm or to hurt someone.

"If I had a gun, I would have shot me !" he growled, holding my hand tight in his.

"Okay, I believe you, but my hand hurts Eric" I told him. He immediatly removed his hand.

"You're so delicate and frail... And at the same time, so strong, stubborn and explosive... You're amazing !" he declared.

"Okay, great. So I'm going to walk you to your room upstairs, so be nice, okay ?"

"You know Emmeline, I'm used to drinking a lot, and doing drugs" he seriously said "Yet, I think that I never got drunk that fast !"

"Wow, amazing ! You're setting a record !" I put his arm on my shoulder, and helped him to walk in the stairs. He couldn't even stand or walk straightly on his own. We arrived in front of his room "The keys ?" I asked him. He simply grinned at me with a really stupid face.

"Why keys ?" He ingenuously asked.

"Because I need them to open your room" I slowly explained.

"Ah, ok, here there are" he told me, when grabbing the keys out of his pocket.

"What did you expect me to with your keys ?" I laughed.

"I don't know, you may have thrown them in the chasm !" he glared at me. I openned the room, locked it behind me, because I didn't want anyone to see I was in Eric's room. I put the punk on his bed, but he remained sat.

"Now, go to sleep ! Night-night !" I told him, when pushing him on his mattress. He hadn't any balance, and thus lied on it. Yet, he grabbed my wrists, when lying, dragging me down with him. I lost balance and fell on his muscled body. He put his hands around my back, locking me against his chest.

"Now I can rest in peace" he declared. I tried to pull myself away.

"Okay, but I have to go and rest too, you know ?"

"Well, do" he shrugged, keeping me hugged against him.

"Well, I can't" I sarcastically responded "I have to get back to my dorm"

"Don't" he simply said.

"Why ?" I asked.

"Because my bed is big enough for two" he answered, more innocently and naively than ever.

"But I can't sleep with you Eric, I have to sleep in my dorm" I replied.

"Jimmy will be sleeping there too" he suddenly seriously explained "You want to be in the same room as him ? He might try silly things with you... "

"And you wouldn't ?" I mocked.

"No, I'm too drunk anyway, so... " he put me next to him, and throw the blanket over me "Sleep" he simply ordered, while stripping his shirt off and getting under the blanket too. I was about to protest when I thought over what he just said... That's true that Jimmy's sleeping in the same room didn't really attract me, and especially if it was his last night here. I became aware I had never really known Jimmy, and that I could definitely not trust him. Yet... Eric was not to be ignored too from this point of view. That stupid punk was a freak, a true merciless and ruthless freak. However he said it on his own, he was totally pissed...

"Close your eyes !" he mumbled.

"So close yours !" I answered, eventually deciding to accept Eric's proposal (well, if it was a proposal, and not an order)

"Can we talk before falling asleep ?" he seriously asked. That guy was fucking weird... I didn't know whether he was truly drunk, or if he was just pretending. He could be so damn serious in a few seconds.

"Er... " I hesitated.

"Listen to me Emmeline" he came closer to me, turning his face towards me, so much, so that it was only a few inches from mine "I don't want any misunderstanding"

"Hum... Why ?" I felt awkward, as I could feel his breath tingling my skin.

"Well... " he started.

"Well ?" I turned to him but... he had fallen asleep on my shoulder ! What a geek...

* * *

I woke up first. I was stuck to Eric, my head only a few inches from his, and my hand on his brawny chest. I tried to sit quietly up, but I had still Eric's arm put on my bust, I pushed it carefully away, and stood up, endeavouring not to make any noise. I put the blanket back on him as he was still fast asleep. I left his room silently and went downstairs to take a change of clothes and have a shower, when I came across Jimmy who was seemingly leaving, with his backpack.  
"Well, I guess you slept with Eric... " he muttered with a sad face. I didn't say a thing, I was just staring at him, waiting for an apologize or at least a little "sorry".

"So you chose him, right ?" he asked.

"No, I didn't choose you, that's different" I told, surprised by his question.

"Anyway, I'm sorry for everything, I hope you'll be fine ! See you in Essential one day" he winked at me with a sincere little smile. I smiled back at him and said goodbye. A few minutes later, I was in the showers with Tris again, it had become a habit.

"So what happened with Four ?" I asked her.

"Well... We just talked... "

"Really ? About what ?" I insisted.

"Ourselves" she answered "And you with Eric ? What did he want to tell you ?" As I was under the shower, she couldn't see me petrifying on the moment, remembering what happened.

"Er... He wanted to tell me Jimmy wouldn't work here anymore" I told her.

"Why ?" Tris exclaimed.

"He had to go back to Essential" I explained.

"Just that ? I haven't seen you jumping on the train, so you took the next one, didn't you ? So you must have talked a lot" she thought over. Yes, she was definitely Erudite too.

"Er... "

"There's something you're cancealing me !" she said, getting out of the cubicle.

"It's just... We kind of querelled as usual... And he threw me in the water... "

"This guy is unbelievable... Did he leave you going back to Dauntless alone ?"

"Well, that's precisely the problem. I can't swim and I told him"

"So what happened ?" Tris startled.

"I drowned, so he finally brought me back on the wharf"

"I'm going to think that guy definitely had trouble with human relationships" she laughed.

"Anyway, now that he has told me what he wanted to talk with me, I have no more reason to be to meet him again, so I'm going to erase that dude from my brain !"

* * *

_**But will it be that easy ? Can Emmeline truly forget Eric ? and for all, will he leave her alone ? I don't think so...**_  
_**What about their relationship ? Will they stop hating their guts ? Will they make up ? Or will Eric once again screw everything up ?**_  
_**And what about Emmeline's new Essential boss ? (Is he handsome ?) Will Eric and this latter one get along well ? Will they fight ?**__** (or will they hug? After all, why not... )  
Many turning points are in store for Emmeline !**_

_**Please, don't forget to review to tell me about the way I wrote from Eric's POV.**_  
_**It's been seldom the case till now, so I would like to know about your impressions ^^**_


	18. Chapter 18 : Eyes of emerald green

**_Yes, two updates ! As I was not very happy with the 17th chapter, here's the 18th to make myself apologized.  
I hope you'll enjoy this one too, and be ready, the situation will quickly turn rather... let's say dramatic ? tragic ? You'll see ;)  
_**

* * *

**Chapter XVIII : Eyes of emerald green**

A few days passed, when I eventually saw him again... I had tried my best to ignore him and not to be in the dining hall when he was in, but it seemed it wasn't enough. He headed for my table.  
"Hey doll, didn't you forget the night we spent together a few days ago ?" he asked me, as the others, including Tris and Christina, were open-mouthed. I didn't want the others to listen to such a conversation, and Eric knew it. In fact, that's precisely why he came and told me that in front of the others. He knew I wouldn't have accepted to talk with him in an empty place, how damn Erudite he could be ! I stood up and told him to follow me. I led us in this corridor, that I began to know pretty well.

"What ?" I asked.

"The night. I was drunk" he said.

"And ?"

"You slept with me, right ? I know you did" he told me, but I felt like if he was trying to persuade himself.

"What ?!" I pretended not to understand. He frowned. He didn't remember that night... He was too drunk, he had a blackout.

"I'm sure you did !" he tried to insist.

"Don't take your dreams for reality, I would never have slept with a punk who almost let me die without doing anything, I am no masochist" I told him, with my stubborn bitterness towards that event.

"So you didn't" he understood. As I was walking back to the dining hall, he continued talking. "Wait, I haven't finished, you ashy !" I turned around and glared at him.

"What again ?!" I flinged, giving him a dirty look.

"For the good of divergent's hunting, we're going to use truth serum on several people"

"And ?" I continued flinging, trying to canceal my fear growing.

"You might be chosen for this, you're on the list. You wouldn't mind if you were to be interrogated ?" he challenged me. He was still trying to find divergents, that guy was so spiteful.

"What ?" I asked, a bit astonished of his declaration, because truth serum was for Candor or criminals, and not for that stuff. You couldn't use truth serum on people who weren't formely charged with something, unless the Erudite give you the authoriz... Damn ! He went on a meeting with Jeanine, the Erudite leader, that must have been about that... "I don't give a fucking shit" I lied, while getting back in the dining hall with Tris and the others, leaving him behind me. When I sat back at my place, Christina looked at me.

"What's that stuff ? Is it true you've slept with him ?" she asked.

"No, I haven't" I prefered lying, hoping that as a former Candor, she wouldn't remark it.

"So why did he think that ? And why did you go with him to have your conversation ?" she continued asking. The others were silently listening to our dialogue, visibly curious about my answers.

"I don't know, he was drunk, and when he woke up he thought I had slept with him. I think you didn't need to listen to that conversation, that's why I left with him" I lied as credibly as possible, and it worked kind of well, since Christina smiled at me, and got back to her food, while the others continued their conversations.

"Tris... I'll have to tell you something important, when you finish, let's have a walk just together" I whispered.

"Okay, anyway I'm finished, let's go now, before the other dauntless leave the hall" she advised. I went with her, and we left the room. We went outside, making sure no one was in the area, and we sat down behind a wall, next to the railway "What is it ?" Tris asked.

"Divergent's hunting is being fully implemented" I explained her.

"What ? What do you mean ?" she startled.

"I've been told truth serum will be used on several people here, so as to question them and to have information about divergents" I told her "And I'm likely to be questionned... "

"You mean... They... You... "

"I don't know, but Eric suspects something. One day, I asked him what divergents were, and from that day, he's been persuaded I know some of them... "

"So if you are questionned under truth serum... " she began.

"I may name names... But I won't. And you know why ?"

"Wh... Why ?" Tris anxiously asked.

"Because I'd rather die than betryaing the divergents I know... Cause they're very close to me, and you're part of them"

"But that's ridiculous, and how would you commit suicide ? It's impossible, they would stop you from doing it, and I would as well."

"So what do you prefer ? If I tell them you're a divergent, they'll kill you"

"I'd flee" she firmly said.

"Where ?" I asked, obviously unswayed.

"I don't know, I haven't thought over that kind of eventuality !"

"Shhh... " I heard footsteps "Someone is coming, we'd better get back inside now and talk later, okay ?"

"Let's do that !" she whispered.

"What are you two doing here ?" Four flinged. Tris was obviously feeling shy, yet she didn't display it, and endeavoured to be as dauntless as possible.

"Why ? Don't we have the right to ?" she asked.

"Emmeline, your Essential boss is here. You should go and see him" he almost ordered.

"Ok, ok I got it, I leave you alone !" I mocked him, when going away. I headed for the station, where I would probably find the new boss. Eddy and Mike were already here, and saw them talking with a tall guy had his back turned. Eddy waved to me, as I was arriving. The tall guy turned around to look at me, and I had one of the biggest shocks of my life.

"Bart !" I ran and threw my arms around his neck. That was my brother. We hugged together for a few minutes, I had been missing him so much.

"I told you he was reminding me of someone !" Mike told Eddy, slapping his shoulder.

"It's not because you're my sister that I'm going to be indulgent !" he immediatly explained, trying to be strict. It was totally Bart. He would try to play his role of eldest brother, or young adult, but in his inner, he was the kindest of all.

"And it's not because you're my brother, that I would keep my mouth shut !" I laughed.

I was totally in awe. My very own brother will be my boss from now on ! That was so great ! I would have at least more than a friend here ! Of course, I wouldn't forsake Tris, but she needed to spend time with her other dauntless chums... And maybe Four, so I was glad I wouldn't be alone when it may come ! Plus working with my brother would surely be pleasing... I mean, that new boss may have been an awful authoritative guy, the kind of person I couldn't bare.  
But something was on my mind... First, I wondered how Bart managed to come here, as he is not working in the mechanics branch. Then, I asked myself if he knew about Maggie... And if they met... What would his reaction be like ? Anyway, the working day passed dramatically fast, Bart was a great Essential, quick, efficient and sociable. We thus had fun while working.

"And so I have to present you Tris ! She's my best friend here !" I told him. He lifted an eyebrow, like if he was remembering me not to make friends with dauntless "She's not the kind of punk you expect, you'll see ! For now, let's head for the dining hall, it's the place where we have meals, and where I'm used to meeting Tris"

"I guess I have no choice but following you" he said, smiling at me. Bart had always been that nonchalant guy, totally indifferent to anything, but that was just because he didn't want to show his feelings, because inside, he was a true Connor. I led him in the corridors, until we finally reached the dining hall. I sought for Tris, and found her sitting at a table, all alone on the other side of the hall. That wasn't normal.

"Hey Tris ?" I asked, when arriving by her. She was looking a bit wistful and confuse. She smiled back at me and when she saw Bart standing next to me, she looked back at me "Ah yes, let me introduce you to Bartholomew, my older brother"

"Oh ? Nice to meet you !" she exclaimed while shaking his hand. We all sat down on the bench in front of Tris.

"But you can call me Bart" he winked at her.

"He's not much of an Amity" I started "But he's not either dauntless, he doesn't bite !" I laughed but stopped, when I realized that Tris wasn't really well "Are you okay Tris ? You seem a bit... ill ?"

"No, I'm sorry" she apologized "It's just... Today we had our first fear sims... "

"What is that ?" I asked, not knowing what she was talking about.

"It's a mental experience, a mental fight against your very own limits in fact" she explained "You are injected a serum, and then you go in what they call a "fearscape" or whatever, and you have to face and fight your deepest fears... "

"That must be awful... Did you get by ?" I continued.

"Well... That was weird. Four told me I had been incredibly fast, and was a bit pertubated by my speed, so I guess I wasn't that bad, but well... That's still a rather stunning experience"

And then we changed of subjects, as I wanted to wipe this away from her mind, at least for the dinner time. I feared Bart might not approve my being friend with a dauntless, but at last he seemed to rather like Tris. Well, when you talk with her, you can't dislike her, unless you're a dumb called Peter or Eric... Mentally uttering the name of this latter one almost made me shiver. I hadn't seen him today, but I guess that's why I was perfectly fine. His idea of the truth serum stuff had really scared me... I had to talk about it with Bart, he would know what to do. When we were finished, we stood up.

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you Bart ! I'm glad to know that Emmeline will have someone to rely on in her faction from now on" Tris sincerely said.

"That's nice of you Tris !" I patted her shoulder "Now have some rest, and take your mind off !"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm going to do !" she laughed. And so we all left, yet I glanced at the leaders' table before leaving. Maggie wasn't here. Bart still hadn't talked me about her, maybe he had decided to totally ignore her, like she always did since her leaving. As she was heading for her dorms, Bart put his hand on my shoulder.

"Not bad" he admitted.

"What ?" I astonished.

"I thought you had made friend with a dauntless punkgirl, but she's nice, honnest and simple, ex-Abnegation, isn't it ?" he asked.

"Yes... Well guessed !"

"But there's something strange... " he suddenly swept the corridors, to see if we were both alone and that no one would hear us "Isn't she a divergent ?"

"W... What ?" I stammered.

"Well, her speed at the fear sims" he explained "It's well known that in Dauntless, many divergent were caught during it because of their incredible results. And with that Abnegation stuff she has, and yet that Dauntless gaze... "

"Why didn't you get to the eggheads ?" I laughed.

"Guess I didn't want to be one of them !" he joked.

"By the way Bart... I need to talk with you about something... "

"Yes ?" he lifted his eyebrow, still with that nonchalant attitude he had.

"I've been told something rather frightening... Here, in Dauntless, they are going to use truth serum on some of us to get information about the divergents... And I'm on the list of those who may be questionned"

"Ah... " he lowered his eyes, biting his lower lip "I've heard a bit about that... Yet I didn't think they'd implement that for real... The situation is getting more and more critical... "

"So, what do you advise me to do ?" I asked, almost begging, because I knew that if I should be asked to name names, I knew that both Christian and Tris were divergents, my two closest friends...

"I have no fucking idea... " he sighed "Let's wait and be discrete, I'll try to find a way" He declared.

* * *

**_So what's going to happen now ? Will Emmeline be interrogated ? Will Eric force her to name names, and betray Tris and Christian ? _**  
**_What solution will Bart find ? Bart may also make her a declaration, that might change everything for Emmeline...  
Everything will turn upside down._**

Please, don't forget to review those last two chapters ! I love reading them, and it helps me to know what you guys have liked/disliked ! 


	19. Chapter 19 : Russian Roulette

**_Here's the 19th chapter, a bit more Angst than usual. I hope you guys are going to like it. It is the beginning of a new turning point._  
_"Now this is not the end. It is not even the beginning of the end. But it is perhaps, the end of the beginning." (Winston Churchill)_  
**

* * *

**Chapter XIX : You can see it through my chest (that I'm terrified)**

"Get up, sleeping beauty ! You're late for school !" a voice woke me up while shaking my arm.

"Go to hell Bart... " I grumbled. He pull my blanket away, grabbed my pillow and threw it away.

"Hell is here, now that I'm here" he sarcastically joked.

"I got it" I muttered, while jumping off from the bed "You should go to shower with Mike and Eddy" I told him.

"Yes, I was about to. But I had to wake up some old hibernating bear" He said, while putting his hand on my head.

"I'm neither a bear, or a dog, so take your hand off of my head !"

"Easy !" he joked. And it was like coming home with Bart teasing Christian and I in the morning, trying each day to wake us up with a different way, teasing us until we got up and laughing at us, while we were sleeping in our cereals at breakfast. We headed first for the dining hall, because the showers were actually pretty crowded. Tris wasn't here, she must have been in the showers. So I ate with Bart.

"And... What about Maggie ?" He suddenly asked. I accidentally let my spoon fall, as he uttered her name.

"Well... Er... " I stammered "She doesn't want to share anything with us"

"So you've seen her" he guessed.

"Yes, and we kind of argued actually. I still can't understand why she's so mad at us... Do you have an idea why ?" I asked Bart. Yet, he didn't answer any thing, as he was staring at something behind my shoulder. I turned around, and realized that Maggie had just passed by, and was heading for the leaders' table, before sitting down next to... Eric. Super double-combo ! Eric was obviously trying to look calm and casual, yet I knew he was glaring at me, I could see the anger, the hell in his eyes. I turned back to Bart.

"Isn't it the guy you were walking with when you came to Essential ?" Bart suspected.

"Er... Who ?" I tried to do as if I hadn't noticed anything.

"Emmeline." Bart stared at me, knowing that I wasn't sincere.

"Yes, he's name is Eric, he's a dauntless leader" I admitted.

"I know" Bart suddenly declared, which astonished me.

"What ?"

"I know he's a dauntless leader, and that's why I didn't understand why last time you were in Essential with that punk leader"

"Well, he had to watch me, so that I wouldn't try to escape" I explained.

"Or so that he could have a reason for strolling in the Essential streets, collecting information about the Faction, the people... and divergents" he corrected.

"You... You think he might suspect Christian is divergent ?" I suddenly startled.

"I have no idea, I don't know until which place he has stalked you. But what I know, is that you can't trust that guy. He's one of the main anti-divergent activist among the six factions" he explained me.

"... " I kept quiet.

"And I think he's holding a grudge against you, considering the way he's staring at you" he continued.

"I think I'm anxious enough ! I don't need more pressure !" I exclaimed.

"Are you scared Emmeline ?" Bart suddenly asked.

"Well... I think somehow yes. I don't want Christian and Tris to be hurt" I explained.

"So you're scared for them, but not for your own life ?" he added.

"I guess I'm not" I sincerely responded.

"So, I think I have an idea to escape the truth serum" he declared "Let's meet at work, and we'll talk about it when we are totally alone"

"O... Okay" I said, a bit confuse by that sudden declaration and that strange morning conversation. Once we finished eating, he left, and I headed for the showers. They turned out to be empty now. I openned my locker and picked up some clothes, which I put on after washing my body. They consisted of slim denim jeans, a white t-shirt and a brown cardigan. I didn't know what Bart was thinking of, but I was sure I could trust him. He was my older brother, that clever, brave, stubborn and yet discrete and easygoing guy, the pride of our dad.  
I got out of the showers, and found the corridors empty, which was quite unusual at that time in the morning. Anyway, I didn't really pay attention to it, and decided to head for the train station.  
I suddenly had the feeling someone was following me... No, stalking me. I eventually turned around, but there was nothing, just some lockers on the walls, a lamp hanging on the ceiling and this cold airflow. I turned back to my formal position, and continued walking... When I was sure I had definitely heard footsteps, I suddenly turned around and faced Eric, who was standing right in front of me. I instinctively stepped back, as he grabbed my shoulders.

"What are you doing here ?" I flinged, startled "You fucking jumpscared me !" Yet, he was apparently not feeling like joking, since he didn't even smile at my remark, he didn't even laugh at me or sneer... He just stood in front of me, his hands firmly holding my shoulders.

"Ready for telling the truth ?" he asked. My heart suddenly stopped beating. My blood stopped running. I had my mouth open, but no word could get out of it.

"I... I... " I stammered.

"What ? Don't tell me you have something to hide ?" he smirked, satisfied of my reaction.

"I'm not ready" I ended up saying.

"You don't have to prepare anything anyway" he dragged me in the corridors, turning right and thus leading us to a place I didn't know. I tried to stop him, but he was firmly holding my arm and dragging me with him.

"Stop, what if I don't want to ?!" I started getting panic-stricken.

"What if you don't want to tell that you know some potential murderers ?" he flinged, while his face suddenly darkened.

"It's not that... It's just that I don't want to go on a truth serum, I don't need, why don't you anyway ask me your questions ?" I tried to save my hide.

"Because you would lie to me" he coldly declared "And I don't want you to protect some divergent freaks" We suddenly stopped in front of a door. He was about to open it, when I kicked him in his knee, and tried to break free. Yet, he was still grasping my arm, with so much strength, that it was hurting me, as if he was about to break my bone. But I couldn't give up, I had to protect the others. I thus punched him in his jaw, and headbutted him. But it wasn't enough. So I give him a blow with my knee under the belt. He groaned, but didn't give up, and as a revenge, violently pushed me against the wall. I hit my head against it, and got a bit giddy, but I stood up, and ran to escape. Yet he was to fast, and jumped on me. I crushed on the floor, as he was sitting on my back, twisting my arm behind me and grasped my hair to hold me down.

"Don't you ever do that again" he threatened me, as I was mentally groaning out of pain. He lifted me up, holding my arms firmly. He openned the door with his foot, and threw me into it. I fell on my knees a meter away, while I heard him locking the door behind him.

"You're bleeding Eric ?" I heard a male voice asking. I looked up at the owner, but couldn't put a name on it. It was a dauntless I had never seen before. He was rather young, in his early twenties, with dark hair and a piercing on the right corner of his lower lip. Typical dauntless guy.

"She definitely has something to hide" Eric flinged, passing by me. The dark-haired dauntless came to my level, grabbed my arm and lifted me up. I tried to push him back, but he was obviously expecting me to struggle, since he caught my wrist and immobilized me.

"Tell Eva to prepare the serum injection, that should moreover anesthetize her !" he told Eric. I tried to kick the dauntless in his gonads too, but he threw me on the floor "She's unbearable !" I didn't how to describe my feelings at that moment. I was terribly furious, and at the same time, I felt like crying, because of that shame to be fought down that easy, and that fear of denouncing Christian and Tris. I stood back up, facing that stupid junior punk, and I tried to punch him in his face, but he dodged it, so I tried to go on with a knee in his abdomen. He obviously didn't expect it (he must have thought that I couldn't fight because I was Essential) and got violently banged by it. He fell on the floor, spitting blood. I mentally looked up myself for that lucky break. I was rushing at the door, when, as I was almost touching the handle, Eric came in my back, put his arm around my waist, and plunged the needle in my jugular vein. I tried to take his hand off, as I could feel the liquid flowing in my vein, but didn't manage to.

"Tell me, please I need you to help me for..." I astonishingly heard Eric's voice asking, almost begging in my ear, as I was little by little feeling weaker and weaker. My body was giving in to that huge quantity of serum he was not used to facing, unlike the Candor who could after their initiation receive plenty of it without feeling any secondary effects. My sight blurred, but I didn't loose consciousness. My body was simply facing the serum. I felt my body being lifted and put on a chair. I had trouble to remain straight, as I was sitting on it. I was feeling terribly giddy, all was swaying around me. Someone put some kind of electric cables on my right temple, and a light was suddenly thrown on my face. I lifted my arms up to protect my eyes, but someone put them down.

"It's linked to the software. Let's start" the so-called Eva declared. My sight was going back to normal, but it was far from okay. I still couldn't make clearly out the small details. But I didn't need in fact, because I already knew the guy who will question me, that was Eric who was sitting just in front of me, on a chair too.

"So, Emmeline Connor. You're from Essential, right ?" Eric asked.

"Are you kidding me ?" I flinged. But I suddenly felt an electric shock in my right temple, I groaned.

"Well, let me first explain you what is going to happen. You are linked to an informatic program, made by the Erudite. It is working with the Candor truth serum" he explained "Each time you'll lie, we'll know it. Each time you'll answer something inappropriate, you'll receive an electric shock. If you try to take the cables off, you'll receive a huge discharge and you'll pass out. And the more time you'll spend here, the more the serum will affect your brain and force you to tell exactly what you know. Did you get it ? So you'll better tell the truth right now"

"That's called torture" I corrected him. I received a second electric shock, a bit stronger than the first one, but it was for the moment something bearable.

"So, let's start again. You're from Essential, right ?" he asked again.

"Fuck you" I quietly responded. The third shock was stronger, and jabbed me pretty much.

"You're from Essential, right ?" he asked back.

"Yes, I am" I totally unwillingly answered. I openned my eyes widely. That stuff was awful.

"Perfect" Eric smirked "Do you enjoy Essential ?"

"Yes... but why would you care ?" This time, no shock as I had answered the question in the same sentence.

"You're right, I don't give a shit. Let's talk seriously" he started "Are you divergent ?"

"Go to hell" I hurled, as I knew he was about to ask me things about divergents. But what I received wasn't a small shock anymore, it was a real discharge, indeed short, yet a fucking painful one.

"I haven't heard ? Are you divergent ?"

"No... No I'm not" I unwillingly answered.

"Do you know divergent people ?" he asked.

"Shove it !" another discharge ran through my body, causing me to convulse this time.

"Come on, you can't undergo it. Do you know divergents ?"

"Go fuck yourself !" I hurled one more time. The discharge was so much painful, that I felt myself on the verge of crying. But I had to keep both my pride and Christian and Tris' secrets. My head was going giddy again.

"Eva, give me another needle, I think she hadn't received enough serum !" he shouted to the girl.

"I don't think that's a good idea Eric... She may... " she began, but he interupted her.

"I didn't ask for you opinion !" he yelled, in a formidable fit of anger. The girl couldn't help but obey. When I felt the second needle plunging and filling my vein with the serum, I felt like on the verge of dying, but being kept on earth. That was wicked.

"Do you know divergents ?" I heard Eric's voice barking.

"I... know... no divergents" I lied, receiving thus a powerful discharge, cutting my breath for a few seconds.

"Stop playing ! Do you know divergents ?"

"Yes... I do." the serum forced me to admitt. Eric suddenly stood up and came nearer. He grabbed my chin, and made me look up at him. My eyes couldn't fix anything, they were swaying and almost closing against my will.

"Who they are ? Give me their names !" he ordered.

"I... can't tell" a terrible shock made my whole body convulse and I felt the steel taste of blood in my mouth, and felt it flowing on the edge of my lips.

"Give me their names" he ordered. I knew I couldn't bear it any longer... But decided to keep on lying, whatever it may cost me. I smiled at him.

"Fuck off" I simply answered. And then, I received the most awful pain I ever felt, even more painful than the bullet in Christian's abdomen. A terrible electric shock ran all through my body, stinging from my brain to my very fingertips. After that discharge, by breath was cut, and I felt like if the world had stopped spinning, like if time had stopped running. I swayed, and after that, nothing. _**Total blackout.  
**_

* * *

_**This is it. I hope you've enjoyed this 19th chapter, I'll try to update sooner, as I'm almost done with correcting the following chapters.  
I promise the next chapter will be much juicier, full of revelations... And maybe something else :3  
Anyway, **__don't forget to leave me a review, I love reading them !_  



	20. Chapter 20 : Just close your eyes

**_Thank you dear Guest for your review ! haha  
Anyway, here's the 20th chapter, inspired by the song Just close your eyes by Waterproof Blonde  
and Beat Frequency's cover of E.T by Katy Perry_**

* * *

**Chapter XX : Just close your eyes**

I painfully woke up. My body was still very dizzy, and my head was aching. I stared at the ceiling. A light was hanging, the room seemed quite big, cold, dull and gloomy. The bed was uncomfortable, and the sheets very thin. I sat up, and realized I was at the Infirmary. Bart was sitting next to me, on the bed near mine.  
"How do you feel ?" he coldly asked.

"I've known better days" I joked, while putting the blanket away.

"What are you doing ?" he almost reproached me "Stay in your bed"

"I'm okay now" I told him "How long have I stayed here by the way ?"

"Nearly a whole day, but you shouldn't have woken up that early, so have some rest and stay in your bed" he ordered me, trying to lie me back on the mattress.

"Stop Bart, I'm telling you I'm okay, and you know you can't force me to stay here anyway, so let me get up" I firmly told him, and he knew that indeed he couldn't force me. He sighed and sat back on the bed next to mine. I took the change of clothes that has been put at the bottom of my bed, and put them on.

"Did that punk leader do that to you ?" Bart asked, even though it seemed he already knew, but needed a confirmation. I stopped dressing for a few seconds, remembering what had happened yesterday...

"I guess yes" I confusingly answered. I had to admitt I felt totally ashamed. Bart suddenly violently hit the wall, and I feared he might have broken some of his fingers.

"I... I... " he stammered. I was stunned, that was the first time of my life I saw Bart loosing his cool. Even in the worst situations he never did before.

"It's okay, they won't do it again" I tried to reassure him. He looked up at me, stood up, and took me in his arms.

"I'm sorry... I'm so fucking sorry... I should have been there" he murmured.

"You couldn't know, and anyway they would have found a way to keep you away if we were together" I explained him, trying to relieve him.

"You could have died... " he said, while holding me tight. I pulled him away.

"What ? Don't you know who I am ?" I laughed, as he was lifting an eyebrow "I'm a Connor ! Emmeline Connor ! I can't be defeated that easily !" Bart eventually smiled, but obviously kept a certain guilt feeling, as he was lowering his eyes while talking to me.

From that moment on, Bart tried his best so as never to leave me alone. We were spending our days all together, and sometimes he was even waiting for me after the showers, like a pervert, which made me laugh. Yet, I was feeling ill at ease. I understood his will to protect me, his guilt feelings and so on... But his staying always near me increased my shame feeling. It gave me the impression that I couldn't fend for myself, that I always had to rely on someone. Moreover, I had never seen Bart like that before, so I had the feeling that I was kind of forcing him to be protective and to look after me... Which wasn't really pleasing.  
About a week passed, and Bart and I had been glued to each other. I had told Tris about what happened, and she explained me that Four knew about her divergence, but was helping her. As for the divergents' hunt, other people had been questionned, and some of them actually named names, but fortunately Tris was not among them. Yet, two dauntless were taken and never seen again. They must have been executed... Today, I was having breakfast with Tris and my brother, just the three of us.

"I have heard something in the pit yesterday... " Tris told us.

"What happened ?" I asked.

"Well... Another divergent may have been taken" she whispered "He was drinking with other guys, when Max and Eric came to see him. The guy apparently went with them... And he never came back"

"It's the third in one week." Bart sighed. I clenched my fists.

"What is their fucking problem with divergents ?" I almost shouted.

"Shhh" Tris told me, while putting her finger on her mouth to make me understand I shouldn't talk that loudly about divergents, they were a hot potato among the other dauntless. I breathed out to relieve the rage growing in me.

"Emmeline, try to keep calm" Bart advised me. But that was the last straw and I banged my fist on the table, to let the tension out. It wasn't very discrete, the other tables stared at me.

"She's not in the mood" Tris explained the others with a big confused smile. They all went back to their conversations and meals. "Emmeline, it's no use getting angry, your brother is right, try to keep calm".

What they didn't understand is that I was doing my best not to burst out. I was so affraid something bad might happen to Christian, and I was so far away from him, I couldn't even watch him, or be by his side when he has a problem. Now Tris had Four. And I trusted Four, he was at first sight dreadful and a tough guy, but that was partially one of the reasons why she could trust him. He would protect her. But Christian was alone. Indeed he could fend for himself, and had our father, who could be fearsome as well, but I didn't know anything about his current formation and the guys he was working with. Maybe there was another Eric-psychopath among them.  
Talking of the devil, I was sitting in front of Tris, but in the distance, behind her was the dauntless leaders' table. And I could see Eric, sitting one more time next to Maggie, a hand on her thigh. Did she know about what he had done to me? I was glaring at him, when he became aware of my look. He stared at me, his gaze into mine. He knew what I was blaming him for, and he seemed to like it. Stupid sadistic bastard.

"Who are you talking to ?" Bart asked me, and I realized I had talked aloud.

"Er... Nobody" I said, looking back at my plate. Tris, who had seen the direction of my gaze, looked behind her, before turning quickly back to me.

"Stop it. Don't give him what he's asking for" she almost told me off.

"Anyway, we should go to the station" Bart explained, taking my arm and standing me up "See you Tris" he told her.

"See you guys !" she smiled at us, while I was almost being dragged by Bart. As we were walking alone in the corridors, he sighed.

"A problem ?" I asked.

"There's something I need to tell you." he deadly explained "But we have to be alone, completely alone, let's go outside, there will be no security cameras." He thus led us outside, we walked for about fifteen minutes, then he stopped in a dark and gloomy lane, he swept the place and turned back to me.

"So, what's the problem ?" I asked.

"Shhh... Don't talk that loudly" he whispered "Listen to me carefully, but promise you won't get mad at me first"

"Er... Okay, I promise" I murmured.

"Great. Well, let's start with the beginning. Do you remember your Aptitude Test ?" He asked, which astonished me a bit.

"Not very accurently" I answered.

"Do you remember the guy who made yours ?" he continued.

"It was an Essential guy if I remember well" I tried to recall.

"Yes, his name is Tyson, he's one of my closest friends. We were in the same initiation group" he explained.

"So what ?" I got impatient.

"He told you, your test was Essential, right ?"

"Yes he did, but get to the point !"

"Well... He lied" he admitted. I stepped back, out of surprise. I didn't understand what he wanted to say "Your test was... " he continued, before stopping, as if trying to gather his courage to announce it.

"My test was ?" I asked.

"Essential... " he said.

"I don't understand" I sighed.

"And Candor" he continued.

"W... What ?" I asked, totally in awe.

"And Dauntless" he eventually declared. "Emmeline, you're divergent"

"I... I don't understand Bart" I explained him "It can't be true. When Eric asked me if I was divergent, I answered no"

"Because for you, that was the truth at that time. You didn't know you were divergent. If Tyson didn't tell you you were divergent, it's because it was better for you not to know it. When you explained me you may be questionned, I decided not to tell you either" he explained.

"But... " I couldn't believe it, I had never been either dauntless or candor in my ways.

"Listen. Christian is your twin brother. And he is divergent, why would it be different for you ? You've grown up glued to each other !"

"But... Candor, Dauntless... That doesn't make any sense... " I told him.

"Of course you're Candor. You're honest, and loathe hypocritical people, when something doesn't please you, you overtly say it, without ever handling with kid gloves. And yes you're Dauntless, because you're bold and daring, and you don't let anyone disrespect you. But you're Essential as well, because you want to be useful, to do your best whatever the task is and never give it up"

"So... I'm a target in that divergent hunt ?" I asked.

"Well, you should be one. But because of the interrogation with Eric, I think you're safer, but still not totally, so watch your back. In fact, you should thank him for that stuff !" he laughed "But don't tell anyone else, not even Tris, in case she's questionned"

"I never asked you... What was your Aptitude Test ?" I asked him.

"Erudite" he smiled at me. Yes, that made sense, he was obviously a pure Erudite. His way of thinking over the situations, his small strategies, his suspicion, his guessing after the first meeting that Tris was divergent... He could have been a dreadful opponent if he had been involved in the divergents' hunt "But I didn't want to be an egghead and felt at ease with my little grumpy family !" he joked.

* * *

"Eddy and Mike must have overslept, or they may still be having their breakfast" Bart explained me, as we were walking back to the station but didn't find them. We were walking onto the platform, when we saw a train leaving the station and Dauntless jogging next to it to jump in it. I stopped myself, as I made Eric out. "Emmeline" He was the first of them on the platform, running so fast that I had the feeling he could be faster than the train itself. "Emmeline" He looked at me, before pushing the button opening the door, grabbing a handle and jumping in it.

"Emmeline !" Bart almost shouted, while gently hitting me with his elbow.

"Yes ?" I answered.

"I've called you three times !" he reproached me "Why did you stop walking ?"

"Er... Nothing" I lied. At that moment, I became aware of my small candor stuff. I had never been good at lying. The train passed near us, in a blast of wind. I looked back at Eric, who was staying at the treshold of the car, the door still wide open. He was also looking at me. It lasted about a few seconds, but our eyes had the time to meet each other, talking without uttering any words. The train eventually left the station and went on his normal speed.

"Emmeline" Bart called my name, with a reproachful voice.

"What ?" I asked.

"There's something I can't understand" he admitted "What kind of relationship do you have with that punk ?"

"W... What ? Don't talk nonsense..."

"Emmeline, last time in Essential you were strolling and laughing with that guy... And when I arrived, I discovered that he's your nemesis... And just a few minutes ago, the way you were staring at each other... What was that ?"

"You're becoming an egghead" I told him, so that he would stop talking rubbish "And you're giving yourself a headache with stupid stuffs"

"There's something between that guy and you, right ?" he guessed.

"Nonsense ! He's just... just... just a bastard, a merciless punk, a ruthless and stupid dumbass !" I almost shouted.

"And you don't understand why you're attracted to him, do you ?" he continued.

"Shut up Bart !"

"And it's a destructive attraction, you're hurting each other and you can't face it"

"For God's sake, you're pissing me off Bart !" I yelled, while shoving him and running away. Who did he think he was ? That erudite stuff had gone to his head, and he was being scornful and contemptible. Plus he was saying bullshit. I was absolutely not attracted to Eric, and I would never be. He had almost let me drown in the water, and killed me with his interrogation. Who could like a guy like that ? Who could stand his mere presence ?

As I was walking alone in the corridors in the evening, after the working day, I realized it was the first time in my life that I querelled with Bart... During the day, we had talked rather coldly and just about our work, nothing else. But he really made me angry in the morning. He thought he could read in everyone, just because of his erudite thing. He didn't even listen to me, and seemed so confident. Tonight, I will have dinner with Tris, just together. I headed for an empty table, and waited for her. I swept the dining hall, looking for her, and my eyes fell on Maggie. She was staring at me.

"Problem ?" I asked, moving clearly my lips so that she could understand even if she couldn't hear my voice. She looked daggers at me, showed me Eric's place with a head sign. I read on her lips "Don't touch". I lifted an eyebrow, and laughed, looking down upon her. She rolled her eyes, and looked away. I did the same and saw Tris. I made her a sign, and she rushed at my table.

"Hey... Wait, your brother isn't here ?" she astonished.

"Er... We kind of argued" I explained.

"Oh really ? Why ?" she worried.

"Difference of points of view I guess, but it's okay" I sighed "Anyway, how are you today ? I saw a train leaving with a group of dauntless, were you among them ?"

"No, it must have been the dauntless-born. Today, they were not training in their fearscapes, they went I don't remember where, and took Eric with them ! I was so happy !" she laughed.

"Why ? Is Eric also training you with the fear sims ?" I asked, fearing he might discover her divergence even if Four was trying his best to canceal it.

"Yes... Fortunately he's much more interested in training Peter, than me. He probably thinks that Four is less skilled than him in that field. By the way, did you know that Four's nickname came from his fear sims ? He has only four fears !"

"Th... That's amazing... Only four ? And six for you ? I think I would have at least a dozain of fears !" I said. We giggled together. The rest of the dinner went well. It was relieving to talk with Tris, she would always know how to lift up my morale.

"Well, I have to meet Christina in the pit, do you want to hang out with us ?" Tris proposed me.

"No thanks, that's nice of you" I gently answered.

"No problems, see you tomorrow !" she waved me, as she was going away.

"See you !" I said back. Maybe I should have followed her, but I didn't want to be glued to her, and I needed some fresh air anyway. I didn't feel like hanging out in this dark, yet hectic place. I headed for the stairwell. I noticed it was leading to the roof, so I thought I may go there. The staircase were made with steel, they were cold and unwelcoming... Like everything in dauntless in fact. I mentally laughed. However, I think that I kind of get used to that place, leaving it may give me a little heartache. The building wasn't that high, well, I didn't have the impression at that moment. Yet, I realized that it was linked to another building, much higher.

I had two choices : getting back, going to the Essential dorm, or keeping trying to find the roof. I made my mind and decided to be adventurous. I saw an elevator. I pushed the button and the doors instantly openned. I entered in it, and pushed the button of the 100th floor. I only hoped I wouldn't come across anyone, because I didn't have the impression I was allowed to go there. Anyway, no one told me I couldn't.  
The doors eventually openned. I arrived on an abandonned floor. Considering the tables, the chairs and old vending machines, I guessed there must have been offices in the past. I swept the scene, as the elevator's doors closed. My eyes fell on the stairwell's door. I pushed it, and realized that there was one more staircase leading outside. I walked the stairs up, and pushed the door, which was quite easy as it wasn't locked. A sudden summertime breath stroked my cheeks.

I walked to the edges and realized I was one the roof of one of the highest skyscrapers of the town. I let out a small laughter. That was really stunning. I could see everything from that spot. The Candor, the Erudite, the Abnegation, even the Essential in the distance. And far away, there was the fence. What was beyond that ? I had always asked myself, but I remembered my school teacher telling me never to venture there or to try to see what was beyond it, because it was something dangerous. Still it remained a true mystery. One day, Christian and I even contemplated running away in the future, just to spend a day there. We had indeed never got close to it.

I remained there, wandering in my thoughts, daydreaming and breathing in. I should get back here more often. It was quiet and peaceful. Well, I shouldn't have spoken too fast, as I heard the elevator ringing. I feared for a few seconds someone else might have come here. I saw the door openning, and a silhouet getting on the roof. It was a brawny figure, but I couldn't make the owner out. I tried not to make any noise. The man leant over the edge, and seemed to stare at the last rays of the sunset. Suddenly, the guy climbed on the edge, and I let a scream out, fearing he was about to commit suicide. I immediatly put my hands on my mouth, when the man looked in my direction. He got down, and walked to me. I was stepping backwards, until I found myself back to the edge, one more step, and I might tottered and fall in the emptiness.

"I wasn't going to commit suicide, but thanks for worrying" a deep voice laughed. I suddenly petrified, I knew this voice.

"Er... Eric" I stammered. He came closer, and I could now see his face. He smirked at me "I wasn't worrying. I don't give a shit, in fact, I think I would be pleased if you could commit suicide" I flinged.

"Why are you here ?" he asked me, not paying attention to what I had said.

"And what about you ?" I asked back.

"I wanted to have fresh air" he answered "But apparently, it's not there that I'm going to find some" he looked at me with a contemptful gaze.

"I understand, that's why I think you should go and find some fresh air somewhere else"

"Don't be mean. In fact, you are the one who should go away. I come here almost every evening, so it's my place" he reproached me, while coming closer. I didn't mean it, but I had tried to step back, so I almost fell. He noticed it "You should go away from the edge, doll" he told me, while trying to take my hand. But I shook my wrist off.

"Don't touch me !" I almost yelled. Last time he had touched me, it led me to a torture scene. I stepped aside and went a few meters away from the edges.

"Listen... About what happened... " he began explaining, but I interupted.

"I don't want to hear anything" I shouted.

"You don't understand, I... " he tried again explaining.

"Oh yes, I do. I perfectly understand" I flinged. He suddenly grabbed my wrist, as I was trying to leave him on the roof. He made me turn around, forcing me to face him "Let go !" I shouted.

"I'm... SORRY" he sincerely let out. A blast of wind swept the roof, as we were standing quietly face to face. I was a bit shocked. Did he just apologize ? I thought he was totally unable to. Was he sincere ? That made me feel strangely. He took benefit from my being in awe, and told me what he wanted to say.

"I was totally mad last time... Do you know why I hate divergents ?" he started "When I was 13, I came back from school. Jim should have come back earlier, but he prefered going with his friends and doing drugs... The door wasn't locked. It surprised me, because there was no reason it should be openned. I pushed it, and in the living room I found my parents dead, in a horrible pool of blood" he stopped. I was a bit confused. Was he confiding in me ? Should I trust him anyway ? He might be inventing this whole thing as well... "I spent the most awful night of my life. Fortunately, Jeanine was here. She explained me that my parents were cancealing divergents, because they were their friends. But when my parents got an upper position, those divergents 'friends' killed them. And that wasn't the only case of divergents turning against their friends. So last time, I was mad at you because you didn't want to tell me the divergents you knew, even if they would turn against you too. You were an obstacle to my revenge, and that made me mad"

"A... A... Anyway, it's none of my business !" I told him, while going away. But he gently held my shoulder, and came behind me, wrapping his arms around me and putting his head on mine.

"But I was mad at you, above all because you were forcing me to watch you being in pain. I couldn't stand it, you could have just told the truth, or at least answered something. But you were calling me names, and trying to resist the pain... And I couldn't do anything but watch you suffering" he said. I didn't know what to do. I was terribly confused. He was holding me tight in his arms, but I knew he might be just playing and pretending being sincere. I couldn't trust him...

"I... I... " I stammered, unable to utter anything. He took my shoulders in his hands, and turned me back to him. He lifted my chin, and plunged his grey gaze in mine.

"Don't force me to hurt you again, doll" he said, while getting his face closer to mine. I stepped backwards, shaking my head.

"Don't do that" I told him, lowering my eyes. Why the hell was I so at a loss in my own mind ?

"Why ?" he asked.

"Because... You almost killed me twice" I explained. He seemed to think over for a few seconds.

"That's a good argument" he nodded. However, he took my waist and drew me nearer, sensuously putting a lock of my hair away from my face. My heart was beating so fucking fast, and I hadn't any damn idea why.

"You... You can't do that" I tried again to stop him, as I felt myself blushing. He lifted an eyebrow. I sighed and gently pushed his chest "There's my sister, you know... Sue ?"

"So what ?" he replied.

"Well, you can't do that to her. I saw you putting your hand on her thigh once, and you're said to date each other... So even if that's not true for you, I doubt for her... And I don't want you to break her heart" I explained him.

"She knows I don't want anything serious with her, and anyway, nothing really happened between us" he said, holding me against his body, but I was trying to resist him.

"But you can't play with people like that Eric, neither with her or with me" I declared.

"Why ? I'm not playing with her anymore, and I'm not currently playing with you" he said.

"Still... you can't" I told him, as he was getting closer and closer to my face.

"Emmeline... " he called my name. I tried to push him backwards.

"Eric, that's not honest !" I almost shouted.

"No" he agreed, before suddenly took my head in his right hand "that's dauntless" he threw his lips on mine, tenderly kissing them, while holding my waist tight against his warm body with his other hand. I could have struggled. I could have tried to break free or to resist. I could, but I didn't know why I didn't want to. His hand went in my hair, almost grasping them to push me nearer. I could here his muffled growls, he was letting out the animal inside of him.  
An incredible feeling went through my body, making me mentally shivering while thrill was running along my spine. It was _desire_. I closed my eyes, and wrapped my arms around his neck, so as to savour the taste of his lips. They were soft, warm and slightly moist. He let out a small groan of satisfaction, he put his hands away, to grab my legs and wrap them around his waist, he sat me on the edge, and held me as tight as possible against him. I let my hands wander on his cheeks, and passed them in his soft hair, before letting them run on his muscled chest, while his were gently and sensuously going down to my buttocks. He pulled his lips away for a few seconds, which let me time to breathe in.

"You drive me crazy" he whispered, before kissing me back full on my lips.

* * *

**_So Emmeline and Eric couldn't contain themselves anymore, but what would happen if he finds out Emmeline is divergent ?  
Will she manage to canceal it ?_**  
**_And what about their relationship ? Is this all, or is something else going to seperate themselves again ? Has Emmeline truly forgiven Eric ? _**  
**_Will Bart be okay with his sister dating one of the biggest Dauntless leaders ? Will he try to pull Emmeline away from Eric ?_**

**_This is it for this long chapter. I hope you've enjoyed it and especially the last scene !_**  
**_Please, don't forget to leave a review to tell me about your impressions on it !_**


	21. Chapter 21 : Poison

**_Big thanks to Traveller07, and to BloodyCherry07 and my dear Guest for their lovely reviews ! Love you !_  
_And here is the 21st chapter, entitled Poison after Nicole Scherzinger's song, which I find incredibly lively and rousing._  
_Enjoy your reading ! :)_  
**

* * *

**Chapter XXI : Poison**

_I had never spent a night like that. Going down the roof, in the elevator, then entering in his room without pulling our lips away, without pulling our bodies away from each other. The way we just lied, totally stuck together, his hands pulling me closer to him, mine grabbing his thick shoulders and pressing me even more against him - as if my life was depending on it - his animal gestures and my possessed behavior. And above all, the way it came, and how we **burst into** **flames**..._  
I woke up with my head comfortably lying on a pillow scented with his perfume. I buried my face in it, and deeply breathed in. God I loved that Eric fragrance.  
I then openned my eyes, as I felt observed.

"You're so cute" Eric declared, while gazing at me. He was leaning on his elbow, his face a few inches from mine... So hot. I felt myself blush when almost marvelling at his naked torso, offering me a full sight of his huge tatooes. He poked my cheek. I thus stuck my tongue out at him.

"Did you look at yourself ?!" I mocked. He smiled, and covered us with the blanket, so that we were both underneath it. He stroked my cheek with his soft and warm hand, bringing my lips to his and kissing them tenderly. I cuddled against him, my head leaning on his muscled shirtless chest, and my leg wrapped around his. He passed his hands in my hair, and kissed the top of my head.

"I don't want to get up" he grumbled, while pressing my body against his. We were both in undies, so I could feel the soft warmth of his body, which was really comforting... and exciting.

"Neither do I" I sighed "But we have to !" I put the blanket away, and sat up. He spread his body across the bed while stroking my back.

"How can you resist ? I fucking can't !" he laughed while catching me and hugging me back against him.

"Come on, your initiates are waiting for you !" I tried to help him, even if I didn't feel either like getting up. I jumped off of the bed, and grabbed my clothes.

"You can have a shower here, if you want" he told me. I nodded and thanked him. When entering the cubicle, I surprised myself remembering yesterday... That was just so incredible. I had passed the night with Eric, and I had actually loved it. My mixed feelings had vanished, and I had totally given up to my instinct.

When I came back in the room, Eric had fallen back asleep in the bed. I came closer, and gazed at him. Before that night, I would have looked at him with disgust or aversion, but now I was truly in ecstasy when coming near him. He was looking so hot, lying in his bed almost totally nude, with his tatooes and his piercings... I sat next to him, and made my fingers run on his brawny chest, until I reached his face. I dropped a kiss on his forehead. He then openned his eyes and smiled at me.

"Get up ! Four can't deal with the initiates all alone" I told him. He sat up, lowering his eyes. His smile had vanished. I was about to ask him if there was something wrong, when he cleared his throat and explained :

"I'm not going with the iniates today" he reluctanctly admitted.

"Where are you going ?" I asked, out of curiosity.

"I... I have a meeting with Jeanine... About divergents' hunting" he declared. A blank followed his last words. That was definitely our hot potato. I stood up.

"Eric, are you seriously going on torturing people in order to obtain information ?" I got angry.

"I told you. I have to take my revenge over them" he coldly replied, while standing up and grabbing his clothes.

"You're so stubborn. Can't you understand that they aren't all like that ? Some are being hunt down, while they haven't done anything, they're innocent, could you bear... " I was almost shouting when he interupted me.

"Do I have to recall you that you still haven't told me their names ?" he got angered too "I could make you questionned a second time, in fact, I think that it would be a good idea, since you seem to know some of them very closely"

"I... I... " I was indignant. We were looking daggers at each other. So he was still the same ruthless freak.

"Don't listen to them, they will turn against you. And trust me, they will" he said. I grasped my scarf, and violently openned the door.

"I can't stand that anymore !" I slammed the door, not letting him time to add anything. I dashed in the corridors, so that he wouldn't follow me. _I hated him._ I hated that punk. He couldn't change, and _he would never change_. Why did I fall in his trap last night ? ... I was feeling terribly ashamed. How could I have trust him, even for a mere small night ? But that was over. He had got what he wanted from me, he had won once. But there won't be another time. I had been weak, but that was over. I was fed up with that poisonous dude. I headed for the dining hall, where I hoped to find Tris and to take my mind off it. Tris will probably have something to tell me. Yet, after sweeping the room, I hadn't seen her. Where was she ? Maybe still at the showers. I glimpsed at my brother, who was speaking with Maggie. I petrified myself. Maggie seemed on the verge of crying, and they seem to be having a serious conversation. Did Bart know why Maggie decided to break up with our family ? They seperated, and she ran away. Bart sighed, and realized I was staring at him. He came to see me.

"Hey, well slept ?" he said, smiling at me.

"What did you talk about ?" I asked, not even answering his question.

"Er... " he hesitated.

"Come on, tell me" I almost ordered.

"About the reason why she left and never looked back" he admitted. I lifted an eyebrow, meaning I wanted him to continue and to explain me accurently what they had been telling each other "I'd prefer that you learn it from her. It's up to her to choose if she wants you to know or not"

"So now she's your sister again, but not mine ?" I hurled.

"Calm down, it's just... It's a bit harsh to say... " he continued, a bit confused.

"Tell me, I think I deserve to know" I insisted. I was about to lock out a mystery that had torn our family apart a couple of years ago.

"Let's talk in the corridor, it will be less noisy" he suggested. I followed him, until we reached a good place to talk.

"I'm listening" I said.

"Well... You know, mom died 10 years ago... " he began. Recalling our mom had always been something difficult for us, but it was something we had to deal with.

"Yes" I nodded. How could I forget that ?

"... It's not easy to say"

"Come on, Bart !" I nearly begged him.

"Mom didn't die the way you think she did" he admitted.

"W... What ?" I astonished, stepping backwards.

"It was much more difficult. In fact, mom has been assassinated" he deadly declared. I fell on my knees. That didn't make any sense... Mom died in an explosion near the Erudite laboratory... And why would dad have cancealed it to us ? And what was the link with Maggie ?

"W... What happened ?" I asked.

"A decade ago, another divergents hunt was in full swing. And for a reason we don't really know, mom knew you and Christian were divergent. That's partially the reason why she got involved in the Résistance, an underground movement leading actions against the hunt's leaders. She was rather poweful, and had even been struggling with the Abnegation leader Marcus Eaton, against the Erudite leader Jeanine Matthews... Well until she got murdered in the Erudite quarters"

"... Why cancealing it ?" I questionned.

"Dad didn't want us to know about divergents, and didn't want us to take revenge... And I think that mom would have wanted the same. That's why dad didn't tell any of us about it, until Maggie's 15th year... "

"The year when she started acting differently... " I realized.

"I was 18, dad decided to tell me about it because he couldn't bear the burden of this secret alone any longer... And Maggie heard it. It was a great shock for her. And she decided to take revenge... That's why her aptitude test was Dauntless. And that's why she went to Dauntless, to become stronger... When time comes, she'll avenge mom"

"But... Why ignoring us ?" I didn't understand.

"She hated our father for cancealing the truth to us, and couldn't understand it was for our own good. And when she understood that Christian and you would remain in Essential, she felt terribly alone, knowing that she would have to lead that fight on her own... " he explained.

"So... What were you talking about earlier ?" I remembered.

"I was trying to talk her into giving up her idea of revenge. I told her what happened to Christian"

"You... You told her he's... " I meant divergent.

"No I didn't. She's not very stable, she may act very impulsively" he reassured me. I eventually breathed out loudly. What a story... To think that our mother had been assassinated... To think that those divergents' hunts were so dreadful... To think that I could be a victim of it... That made me sick.

"About last time... I'm sorry Bart" I admitted. He grabbed my shoulders, and cuddled me against him, stroking my head.

"That's alright, I can't imagine how pertubated you can be with all those stories" he relieved me.

"Am I interupting a date ?" a deep voice barked. It was Eric. I pulled away from Bart.

"What do you want ?" I flinged.

"I fear we haven't finished our interrogation" he said, smirking at me. I was about to burst out of anger, when Bart put his hand on my shoulder to calm me down.

"I fear that you may damage her brain, if you do it again" Bart warned Eric.

"Who are you to talk like an Erudite, you ashy ?" Eric challenged him. He looked like a bull, about to charge on Bart. But my brother remained as cool as a cucumber.

"I'm Bartholomew, one of the five Essential junior leaders" Bart presented himself.

"Junior leader ? What's that stuff ?" Eric laughed at him "Well, since you seem to know pretty important people, why not questionning you, in stead of her ? So we will know how much she's important for you, would you do that for her ?" Bart frowned.

"I have nothing to canceal" he firmly confirmed.

"Good... " Eric declared before looking back at me "I haven't forgotten you, I'll be back" And then he left, as suddenly as he interupted us.

"That guy is stinking jealous" Bart admitted. I would have laughed, if I wasn't getting panic-stricken.

"B... B... But why Bart ? You know way to much ! You know everything about everyone !" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry... I have an idea" he reassured me "But I just hope your boyfriend won't kill me until that"

"He's not my boyfriend" I sighed. I swear, that if something bad happens to Bart because of that punk, I wouldn't forgive either him or myself.

When Bart and I went back to dining hall, I swept the place for Maggie. But didn't find her. Yet, I glimpsed at Tris, who was discretely speaking with Four. She was wearing a male's sweatshirt, and had heavy dark rings under her eyes. She realized I was looking at her, so she put and end to her conversation with Four, and made me sign to come to see her. She apparently wanted to talk with me, without anyone else around. When I arrived by her, she grabbed my wrist and we headed for outside, our secret place where we were now used to talking and easing off.

"What happened to you ?" I worried.

"I... I have been attacked by Peter, Drew... And Al" she explained. I goggled.

"Al ? Isn't it your friend ?" I asked.

"That's the problem... He was my friend" she declared, choking back her tears. I put an hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright, you can cry, let go" I reassured her. She nodded, and burst in tears, putting her face in her hands. I decided to friendly hug her.

"He... He... He's such a coward" she stammered "They tried to throw me in the Chasm... "

"And what happened ? There were three of them, right ?" I asked.

"Four was passing by... He knocked them out and brought me to his apartment... " she stopped, sniffing. "There's a certain after-taste of déjà vu, don't you think ?" she joked, so as to relieve the tension in the atmosphere. I chuckled.

"Kind of" I smiled at her "So, he's going to protect you from now on ?"

"Yes, that's what he said when healing me... "

"That's a true decleration of love !" I laughed, when looking at her sweatshirt, I knew Four's.

"Well, we did kiss... so I guess we are kind of dating now... " she shyly admitted.

"Kind of ? That's great Tris ! Congratulations !" I took her back in my arms.

"And... " she timidly asked "What about you and Eric ?"

"Er... It's a bit... complicated" I smiled at her "Let's say... we have spent the night together, before quarelling one more time... "

"S... Seriously ?" she asked, gapping.

"But I don't think it might happen again !" I firmly assured. A gap followed my declaration. Tris suddenly looked back at me.

"There's something highly important I have to tell you !" she exclaimed "It's about divergents' hunting... "

"What is that ?" I asked, very curious about the piece of information she had.

"Erudite have been working on two serums. One of them is made to manipulate your mind, and to make you obey without even being aware of it. Four thinks that Erudite want to manipulate Dauntless, to make them soldiers and to do whatever they want with them to pressure Abnegation"

"Th... That's awful, but what has it to do with divergents ?"

"This serum doesn't work on divergents. But the most dreadful is the second one, it is a serum which little by little makes marks on divergents body, until the serum vanish from the blood. For instance, well according to Four, divergents should be easily recognizable because they would have brown or red marks on their faces"

"... How will they use the serums ?" I asked.

"I don't know. Four only told me about their existence, he doesn't know either when they'll try to implement it" she sighed. That was dreadful... If Tris or I were injected the serum... It would be definitely over for us.

"We have to be very careful... " I deadly said.

"Anyway, it's time for me to go on the fear simulation last evaluation. Four has given me some tips, so I shouldn't be noticed as divergent... Well, I hope so"

During the day, I had told Bart about the serums. He looked rather discouraged, but told me that if something like that should happen, that is to say, if the dauntless were sent to oppress Abnegation, Essential wouldn't remain neutral, and get involved in the conflict. That half-reassured me. Essential consisted of nearly 3/10 of the population enrolled in factions, whereas Erudite were 1/10, Candor 1/10, Amity 3/10, Abnegation 1/10 and Dauntless 1/10. Amity would probably not take part, so they would remain neutral. So Essential and Abnegation were on the whole more numerous, almost a half of the population whereas Erudite and Dauntless were only 2/10 of it. As for Candor, we didn't know which side they may choose, if a conflict was to break out.  
But on the other hand, Erudite benefited from the technological power, and Dauntless from the strength. Abnegation would refuse to resort to violence and Essential couldn't fight alone, unorganized, and with a city to care for. But all of that was just hypothetical, _and I hoped it would remain so.  
_

* * *

_**This is the end of this chapter. **__****__**Following one will be updated very soon.  
**_As usual, I hope you guys have enjoyed it !  
Don't hesitate to leave me a review, I love reading them and it helps me to know if you like it or not !   



	22. Chapter 22 : In the End

**Chapter XXII : In the End**

The following day, I got woken up by a terrible hubbub. I jumped off of my bunk, rushed at the door, and openned it. I was about to yell some slurs, but the scene petrified me. Bart was being dragged by two dauntless, he was trying to struggle with them, to resist and break free to flee, but they were too strong for him. He glimpsed at me and shouted :  
"Don't worry, everything will be alright" he assured "Read my last wishes, the letter in my bag. Be strong Emy !"

I was about to fling on the two dauntless, when someone grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back.

"Don't get involved" Four advised me "It would just worsen everything"

"But I can't let them... " I replied before he interupted me.

"Don't" he simply told me.

"He'll get by, your brother is clever and resourceful" Tris added, putting her hand on my shoulder out of sympathy "For now, let's just hope they haven't changed their strategic"

And so we remained in the corridor, standing and watching Bart being dragged by the two punks. Bart and I knew it was bound to happen, yet I didn't expect it that early. Eric had just threatened Bart to question him yesterday. I only hoped Bart wouldn't have to deal with the same torture session, like the one I had undergone. But he shouldn't have mentionned his 'last wishes' for he wasn't going to die... Well, at least, I prayed for it. But anyway, what was that 'last wishes' stuff ? I decided to get back in the dorm and to seek in his bag. I eventually found a sheet with Bart's writing on it. I took it out from the bag, and took a look at it.

_Emmeline, if you read that, it's very likely because I've been caught..._

But Mike and Eddy entered in the room. I quickly put the paper in my pocket, and decided to take some fresh air, and to wait for Bart outside of the room. Tris was waiting outside of my dorm.

"Let's take your mind off" she proposed, smiling at me. Today was a day off... So, many dauntless were having fun in the Pit or strolling outside, some of them were even going downtown. It was nice of Tris to propose me her help, and to try to get my smile back. But I didn't want her to "take my mind off". I didn't want to think of something else, because I couldn't forsake Bart not even in my mind. I wished Christian was there...

"How was your evaluation yesterday ? You weren't there for dinner, so I hadn't the occasion to ask you about it" I yet tried to change of subjects, as she was insisting.

"Well, as you can see, I'm still here" she grinned at me "I succeeded" she eventually uttered.

"That's great, I knew you would make it" I winked at her.

"Do you want to do something in particular ?" she asked, almost pampering me.

"I want to make sure Bart is alright... " I sighed "Sorry for annoying you... It's just... "

"Don't worry, they won't kill him. If they kill him, a conflict may break out between Essential and Dauntless, considering the current tensions. And I'm pretty sure he won't name names. You didn't, remember, so why would he ?" she explained, kind of succeeded in reassuring me "Let's have a drink in the Pit" she proposed, taking my hand. I followed her without complaining, even if I was a bit dragging my feet.

Yet, when we arrived at the entrance of the Pit, it was very crowded. But unusually crowded. In fact, dauntless were waiting in lines for something. Tris and I got caught in the crow, and decided to queue, to see where it was leading. I jumped, to see a bit farther, and petrified when I caught a terrible climpse : they were injecting the serums. I grasped Tris' wrist, and led her out of the line, but I bumped into someone.

"Watch out little ashy, go and wait in line like everyone" a tanned and tall guy told me off, before his eyes fell on Tris "Oh Tris, right ?" He walked in her direction, passing by me and getting between her and me.

"Max" she simply and coldly said. He was obviously not one of her best friends there. Considering his way of dressing and walking, he was likely to be a rather important Dauntless guy, and I suddenly recalled hearing about the former Dauntless leader being removed and replaced by a certain Max or Mac.

"Welcome to dauntless, you're a true member now. I'm going to make it easier for you" he said, as a guy went behind Tris and injected her a serum in her jugular vein. She jumped with surprise, and realized what had just happened.

"I have no more D-01 serum" the guy said. I guessed he only injected her the first serum, the one forcing the non-divergents to obey in a total unconsciousness. Tris looked daggers at Max, but she suddenly looked back at me, with a startled expression on her face. I frowned.

"What ?" I asked. She didn't answer, and I realized that she wasn't actually staring at me, but at a point above my head. I guessed someone was behind me, and I was about to find out who it was when a needle drilled my skin and injected me the serum. I startled and hit him by reflex, pressing my elbow in his abdomen. I turned around and got terrified. That was Eric.

"Special dose of D-01 for you, doll" he smirked at me. I offered him my dirtiest look, before taking Tris's hand. We both left the place, rushing outside. It was over now... Tris and I were hopelessly looking at each other.

"Let's see the sunnysides... You haven't been injected the divergents revealing serum" I told her.

"Yes... But I will have to talk to Four... " she added and I nodded "Let's find him" I followed her in the corridors, when we came across Maggie. I stopped, and I didn't need to tell Tris not to wait for me, she understood it by simply watching me. She made me a sign with her head, meaning she would support me whatever I undertake.

"Bart has been caught" I coldly declared, blocking her way.

"What ?" she astonished, opening her eyes widely.

"Eric is leading a true witch hunt against divergents, you know that right ?" I flinged.

"Where is Bart ?" she asked.

"Being questionned under truth serum and electric torture" I responded "I know about mom, by the way" She suddenly petrified.

"Don't be mistaken" she eventually replied "I'm not going to pursue her mission" Her answer astonished me a bit. Bart had told me that Maggie was willing to take revenge, so she should at least share the same views as our mother... Was she also praising divergents' hunting ?

"So you'd let Bart behind you ?" I asked.

"If I ever have to, I would" she firmly responded. I took a step forward, coming closer to her. I was terribly feeling like punching her right in her face. But a strong noise distracted me. I heard dauntless sluring, and I understood that Bart's interrogation was over. I ran as fast as possible, and arrived by them. The two dauntless were holding Bart by his underarms. He seemed to have passed out, like I did, yet there was something weird. I rushed at him, but one of the two dauntless violently pushed me against the wall. I was completely furious, and things could only worsen when I saw Eric leaving the room behind them.

"What a pity ! Drinking an amnesia serum... " one of the two dauntless bullies sighed. I petrified. An amnesia serum ? Did Bart drink an amnesia serum ? That would explain many things. The reason why he was being so confident, when saying they wouldn't get any information from him. Eric realized I was here "Take the ashy dude to the Infirmary" he ordered the two dauntless. I remained a few meters away from him, glaring at him while preventing tears from bursting out.

"You... " I stammered. He walked in my direction.

"Listen, your boyfriend had drunk an amnesia serum a few seconds before being caught, that's why the truth serum or the electric shocks haven't worked on him" he began. I clenched my fists, so they had tortured Bart too... "It's very unlikely that he ever recover his memories, so once he is healed, he'll be sent back to Essential" I lowered my head, and choked back my tears. So, Bart had kind of sacrificed for us ? For Christian, Tris... and I... "Don't cry doll, it's just a lover, you'll find another one"

This time, I couldn't help slapping him as hard as I could. He looked daggers at me as his cheek was turning hell red, he came closer, so that I had to look up to see him. He was trying to intimidate me, but that was all in vain, as I was blinded by my anger and didn't fear him anymore.

"Don't you ever do that again" he threatened me. But that's exactly what I did, I slapped him a second time, at least as harsher as the first time. He grabbed my wrist, but I violently hit him with my elbow in his jaw. He grasped my forearm, and twisted it in my back, while pushing me against the wall "Don't be so rosy". I lifted my foot, and kicked him in his shinbone. He let my arm free, and I tried to brutally punch his face. But he blocked my fist and roughly threw me on the floor. I felt my lower lip being shattered, as I hit it my jaw on the ground, and the steel little taste of blood filling my mouth.

"Come on, you're pathetical, it was just a lover ! He drank the amnesia serum on his own !" he shouted. I was lying on the floor, once again humiliated, and this time, I hadn't enough courage, or enough will to stand back up, or to strike back... I let my tears bursting and I quietly whimpered, sniffing in my arms.

"He wasn't my boyfriend" I managed to say. I wasn't looking at Eric, I could simply make out his combat boots and his aura surrounding mine. He wasn't saying anything. I guessed he was appreaciating the taste of the victory over me

"His name was Bartholomew Connor" I added, not knowing why I was using a past form when talking about him. Bart will simply just never be the same again

"And he was my brother" I eventually declared, while trying to stop tears from running and flowing down my cheeks.

Bart, _why did you do that_ ? What have you done ? You knew too much... And you prefered forsaking your life for us... You could have done an incredible Abnegation.

As I was silently wheeping, I felt a hand on my shoulder, a warm presence. Another hand looked for my shoulder, and sat me up. I got nestled against a warm body, who was comfortingly putting my head on his shoulder and stroking my hair. I tried to pull away, but the hands gently pressed me back against the brawny chest.

"Let yourself go" Eric almost whispered to me. I didn't know what to think, he was responsible for Bart's current condition, and yet he was being so comforting. I did as he said, and let myself cry all the emotions I had been keeping in myself for too long. I was thankful, even though I was feeling incredibly pathetical. On the one hand I was loathing him, but on the other hand, I was grateful to him for offering me his morale support. A few minutes later, we heard footsteps, so we guessed people were coming. Eric held my arm, and helped me standing back up.

"Let's get to my room, it will be more quiet" he suggested. I nodded, but knew he would have brought me there anyway, since he was guiding me until we reached the treshold of his room. This time, we were in his true room, not the room next to Four's. When I entered, I immediatly got stunned by its decoration. That was amazing. It looked like a former library, with wood parquet on the walls, baroque style decorations and... A large amount of empty bottles on a walnut table. What a drunkard, I thought. My amazed eyes continued sweeping the room. Under the large window was his bed. It was undone, yet the sheets were very gorgeous. They were black and dark purple. He closed the door, and locked it behind him, then threw the keys on the table. In the minute that followed, someone came hammering on the door.

"Eric ? I've heard what happened to the Essential boy !" Four shouted while strongly knocking.

"Get lost Four !" Eric yelled back, as I was looking daggers at him.

"I know it's not your fault, I've been told you asked for questionning someone else, but they insisted. So open that fucking door !" Four continued pounding on his door. I looked back at Eric. _So... It wasn't his fault_. He glanced at me, a bit confused, and sighed.

"Four... I'm not alone" Eric loudly explained Four. And it seemed that Four understood perfectly that _I_ was in Eric's room. "I guess I'll come later" he simply said, and then seemingly left. I was staring at Eric in total astonishment.

"Here we are" he simply said while sweeping his room. "Do you like the decoration ?" he asked, trying to change of subject. I guess I'll have my explanations very soon. I gazed at the room.

"It's... the first time I see a room like that" I admitted.

"It dates back from a long time. It had been quite well preserved, the former guy living here was from Erudite, and he loved arts" he explained, while heading to the bed and sitting down on it.

"You're from Erudite too, aren't you ?" I asked, trying not to cry again in front of him because of what happened earlier to Bart, who could have done an incredible Erudite leader.

"Yeah" he vaguely answered.

"Why did you leave ?" I continued asking.

"Well... After our parents were murdered, I decided to take revenge... And to become stronger... Dauntless was the only faction who could provide me with the power I needed" he explained. I was a bit moved. Hearing Eric confiding about his past, his parents' murder and his true feelings... It wasn't something usual, and definitely not schmalzy. It reminded me that he also lose people he loved, and I kind of made a parallel between him and Maggie. It was more or less the same story. Two young people learning about their parents' (or at least one of them) being assassinated, two young people willing to get revenge and thus choosing to become dauntless... Maybe their two lives were in the end bound to cross each other.

"Listen... As for what happened to your brother... "

"I guess there's nothing to add. I simply have a question. Were you originally responsible for that ? Four explained you tried to question someone else. But you did threaten Bart to question him a few days ago... "

"So ?" he interupted me.

"Tell me. Honestly. Are you at the root of it ?" I asked, but he didn't answer me. He was staring at me, like trying to make me uneasy to canceal his being thinking over his answer.

"Tell me, Eric" I almost ordered.

"I'm not" he finally responded, in a sigh.

"Who is ?" I continued.

"I'm not a grass" he replied.

"Imagine I knew who killed your parents, you'd want me to tell you who did, wouldn't you ? So tell me who is fucking responsible for my brother's state !" I hurled.

"Max is. It's for the well achievement of divergents' hunting" he declared.

"Still that divergent shit !" I got angry "What if your brother, what if your best friend was divergent, huh ?"

"I'd kill him" he coldly and firmly replied, strong-willed.

* * *

**_So once again I'm asking the same unsolved questions : Will Eric find out Emmeline is divergent ? How would he react ? _**  
**_Will she manage to flee him before he discovers it ? Will she stay in Dauntless anyway after all this sh*t ?_**  
**_Please, review, I'm really curious about your feelings ! Should update soon._**

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE FxCKING JUICIER ! BE READY**


	23. Chapter 23 : Bang Bang

**_I miss your reviews guys :'( I need them to persuade me you like my fic and it's worth continuing it !  
__As I promised, I update sooner, so here's the 23th chapter which is a bit more Angst and - well I hope - juicier._**

**_As for the song : for this chapter I've been listening to the French version of Bang Bang (my baby shot me down) covered by Juliette in The Voice France. If you manage to find it, then it's great, because it's a really amazing cover ! But of course you can listen to Nancy Sinatra's version x)_**  
**_Oh, and I've been also listening to some Bring me to Life by Evanescence :)_**

**_Anyway, I hope you'll like it ^^_**  
**_I wish you a good reading !_**

* * *

**Chapter XXIII : Bang Bang**

In the evening, as night was falling, Eric proposed me to go with him on the roof where we... Well, where we met last time. I was reluctanct at the beginning, but then found it a good way of getting some fresh air. Right after dining, while we were both standing up, he made me a head sign and showed me a door behind his table. He headed for it, and I discretely followed him.

"That's a shortcut, its directly linked to the building, so we'll just have to jump in the elevator" he explained while leading us in an abandoned wing.

"Why hasn't it been rejuvenated ?" I asked.

"There's no use rejuvenating it" he simply answered "We aren't a big faction, compared to Essential for instance. Moreover, with the initiation eleminations, we don't need many places" We finally arrived in front of the elevator. He pushed the button, and the doors immediatly openned. He let me enter first.

"When have you learnt courtesy ?" I kindly laughed at him. He came next to me, and pressed the button for the top.

"Don't make me regret that" he sniggers. The ascension was long, quiet, but gloomy as well, because of the coldness and darkness of the building. We finally reached the last floor, and headed for the roof. When we arrived on it, a small summer evening breath was blowing.

"Right in time for the sunset !" Eric made me notice. Indeed, the orange shades were spreading their last rays in the sky, and the sun was nothing more but a small red ball in the distance. I peeped at Eric. He was leaning on the edge, looking straight ahead, at the horizon. He looked pensive and almost melancholic. I had to admitt he was looking quite handsome, with his black tatooes climbing up to his throat, and his silver piercings reflecting the sun rays. His browny chest, and casual posture were the one of a guy who had fought to fend for himself. I came near him.

"We can see the fence from here" he declared.

"Yeah, I noticed that last time... " I added "Sometimes I wonder... What's beyond it ?"

"I guess it's there for a good reason" he told me. I have to admitt, that that lack of curiosity disappointed me a bit.

"With my brother, we were used to picturing what there could be beyond it. We were trying to imagine, what if there were other people like us, living like us in other cities like ours... And conversly, what if there were other people, totally different from us, living in another system, with no faction... " I told him. He had a little laughter.

"I think many children do it. When Jim and I were little, we were trying to invent a way to improve the system" he laughed "Are you close to your brother ?" he asked.

"Yes, rather. He's my twin brother so... I guess we share a special relationship, a special link, we're more than simple siblings... We're like the same person in two parts" I answered "And what about your brother... Have you always had trouble with him ?"

"Well... Jim has never been very kind-hearted, but it wasn't a problem. In Erudite, we aren't taught to have feelings, pity or any empathy" he explained "We are taught how to solve a problem, how an engine is working... Because that is the most important for them. Figures, facts, results and experimentations. Jim was not much of an Erudite though. He was lazy and not very assiduous. When he discovered drugs, booze and girls, he went wild and didn't give a shit about anything but him. My parents were very sad about it. They were really important people. My mother used to work on nuclear energy, while my father was a very famous professor at college and was leading research on serums. Maybe you've heard about him, James Christiensen ?"

"No, sorry... " I awkwardly replied, a bit ashamed of my very poor knowledge.

"Don't blush, it's normal, you're from Essential" he laughed.

"Anyway, you seem to be rather proud of your father" I added, to canceal my unease.

"He was a great man" he declared, with a sudden coldness in his voice "Until he got killed" he clenched his fists, and I could see the rage making his hands tremble. On the one hand, I was a bit scared by him, his hatred towards divergents, his anger and quick temper... But on the other hand, I felt terribly sorry for him.

"My mother has been assassinated as well" I told him. He openned his eyes widely, before getting back to a normal expression.

"By divergents ?" he asked.

"No, by Erudite. It's not black or white, Eric" I tried to convince him, but I realized it was all in vain. So I put my head on his arm, and comfortingly stroked his thick shoulder blades.

"You know... I have never been in love with someone" he suddenly declared. It let me speechless "To me love is a stupid, fooling and fake feeling that weakens us"

"Well... I guess it is part of the game" I shrugged, understanding he wasn't in actually declaring anything. Yet, he turned to me. I looked at him, curious about what he was going to say. He lifted his hand, and stroked by cheek with his fingertips. It made me shiver.

"Let me kiss you" he asked. I didn't answer anything, and let him press his lips on mine. He passed his hand in my hair, and gently stroked my head, while kissing me softly. His lips were tender, and warm, I began to love them. He cuddled me against him and skimmed my back, going down to my bottom. I let my hands wander on his torso and stroke his ribs with the tips of my fingers, and I felt him shivering and lightly groaning. He pulled his lips away, to utter a few words.

"I love you" he whispered, while brushing my cheek "Whatever happens, you've corrupted me" he smirked, and I laughed "And whatever the faction you belong to" he continued, refering to the ban to have any love relationship with someone from another faction. It wouldn't be the first time people don't abide by it, so we didn't worry. We would know how to get by. For now, Eric and I were gazing at each other, trying to realize. Yes, _I love him_. I had to admitt it. I couldn't lie to myself anymore, I had to face it. I had fallen in love with a dreadful punk.

He was about to continue kissing me hard, when I suddenly felt something in my throat. I gently pushed him back, and coughed.  
"Are you okay ?" he asked, a bit worried.

"Yeah, it's just... " I coughed a second time "I don't know, I just felt something... " I stopped. He was staring at me with wide-open eyes, totally petrified, like terribly frightened and startled by something.

"Are you alright ?" I asked. But he didn't answer anything. He stepped back, and shook his head.

"That's not possible... " he murmured "That can't be possible"

"What ? What the hell Eric, tell me !" I shouted.

"That shall not be possible" he continued, trying to get a grip on himself. I looked at myself, at my body. What was wro... I suddenly petrified as well, when realizing I had red marks on my skin... The serum was operating, and it was revealing my _divergence_. I looked back at Eric, who seemed no more frightened, but angry, incredibly angry.

All of a sudden, a small alert rang in my head, and my heartbeat dramatically sped up. I was having a terrible bad sign. Eric took a step forwards, and I took one backwards. His eyes were filling with hatred, they were almost getting red, and he was looking totally mad. So_ that was Eric_, the dauntless terrifying leader.

"Listen... " I tried to explain.

"You're divergent" he spat "How dare you do that to me ? After all the things I've said to you"

"Eric, stop it. Stop that blind hatred. I'm no... " I stammered, trying to bring him back to reason.

"Shut up !" he hurled, while trying to punch me. I narrowly dodged it, and took a step aside.

"Eric, stop !" I cried out, but he was totally out of control. He tried to punch me a second time, and once again, it was very close. His punches were so quick and powerful, I could hear the air almost whistling as his fists were passing above my head. He suddenly decided to get serious, and got quicker. He added kicks, knees, and elbows, everything to hit me. And he succeeded. His foot violently hit my stomach, and I fell on my knees. He then grasped my hair with one of his hand and roughly blew my temple on his right knee twice, until I finally managed to sweep his left leg off of the floor. But he didn't lose his balance as I expected him to. He stood me back up, and tried to punch me right in the face, but I parry his fist with my two hands. He doesn't let me time to try anything, and violently kicked my chest. I fell on my back, gasping for air. He immediatly straddled me, blocking my arms with each of his knees, and brought his hands to my throat, _and pressed it._

"E... Eric" I whined like a little animal, while trying to struggle, and break my arms free, but in vain. He was far too strong and heavy. He was pressing both my chest and my throat, perfectly constricting my breath. I tried to kick him, but my legs were getting weak.

"Why... Why... That was your plan from the beginning ? You wanted to seduce me, and then use me to get power over Dauntless, that's your point ?!" he yelled, while pressing even more my throat in his hands covered with black leather fingerless gloves.

"I... I... " I tried to utter something, but no noise, no sound managed to get out of my chest. I was gasping for air, and my vision little by little went blurred.

"You nearly succeeded, too bad !" he continued, while trying to choke me to death, truly squeezing my throat in his rough hands. I suddenly glimpsed something on his face, something rolling down his cheeks. Tears ? That didn't seem to be tears of anger... But tears of sadness. I felt myself on the verge of passing out. _He had already tried to kill me, now he was going to do it._

"I... " I whined.

"Don't try to say anything, you're already dead !" he shouted, as tears were still running down his cheeks, until one of them fell on my face. I couldn't help letting my tears out too, and I started whimpering "Don't try to fool me with your fucking tears !"

"Love... " I continued, as he stupefied "You" I finally managed to utter, ready to die once for all. Tears were now flowing down on my cheeks, as I closed my eyes. Goodbye everybody... _That was so pathetical_. Tris, Christian, Bart, Matthew, Adele, Dad... I guess it's my time of dying, I simply wished it happened differently. I mentally sighed, ready to go, when suddenly, Eric's grip loosened.

I deeply and loudly breathed in, and brought my hands - now free - to my throat. It was terribly aching, and the mere fact of breathing was painful. But I could breathe again, that was the most important. I openned my eyes, and looked at Eric, still astraddle on me. He lowered his head, and I couldn't see his face. But I didn't know if I actually felt like seeing it. I heard him sniffing. He awkwardly wiped his tears out from his face, and suddenly grabbed my shoulders. I flinched as his hands touched my body. He noticed it, and I could have sworn seeing his heart drop as a rain of regrets was now falling on him. He pressed me against him, hugging me.

"I can't... I simply can't... " he murmured, while sniffing "I can't kill you" My heart was now beating incredibly fast, my instinct and senses still ringing for alert in my head. Eric suddenly pulls him away  
"Why do you have to be one of them" his voice trembled. He threw a last time his lips on mine, softly and moistly kissing them, then stood up, and ran out of the roof, leaving me behind him, totally in shock.

* * *

**Hehe, this is it. Now, if I go on with my Churchill quotation, let's say we are getting next to _the beginning of the end_.  
But still there's a long pathway to it. This is not the end yet.**  
**Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, tell me about it by leaving me a review. I love reading them ! And I currently miss them :'(  
Have a nice day you all !  
**


End file.
